A Curse Upon You
by j3nnee
Summary: Something dark is haunting Neal's dreams. Illness and ill will grow between himself and those he cares for most as something supernatural screams for his attention. Will his past sins destroy what he's worked so hard to protect?
1. Chapter 1

It started with a nightmare, Neal twitching in his sleep as he lay on his back shaking ever so slightly. His arms seemed to be pinned at his side, although he was free of any fetters, as he fought to move but couldn't, eyes closed tightly.

"No... Please, don't."

He spoke softly, face tight as if he were in pain as the dream continued. Neal looked scared, eyes moving quickly back and forth beneath closed lids before they popped open and he sat up. Sweat beaded his brow, dripping down his temples as he breathed hard and tried to figure out what had happened.

_Nightmares._ They had started recently on their current case, one that reminded him of a heist he had done in his younger days. It was a memory he chose to forget or maybe he just let it fall to the side thinking it would never come to pass but now, the dreams were back.

"_Neal... are you awake?"_

June was at his door calling to him. He slipped out of bed, exhaustion from a night of fitful sleeping and nightmares taking its toll as he tiredly pulled on his robe and padded towards the door. He tried to give himself a quick glance in the mirror on the wall before practicing his morning smile as he opened the door.

"Hey June... kind of early in the morning. What's up?"

She looked tired herself, her normal smile a bit tight.

"Samantha. She's very ill. I need to go to the hospital to be with her. Will you be ok? The staff is off for the weekend. I left numbers of where I will be."

His landlady seemed like she was barely keeping it together as he hugged her gently and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go be with Samantha. Call me if you need anything, June."

She nodded with a slight smile as they parted and he closed the door. Samantha had been doing so well, her new kidney about to be transplanted in the next week. He wondered if he should go with June as he turned to walk over to the kitchenette and start some coffee. He was up despite the hour, his eyes viewing the clock tiredly: 5 AM. It was Friday but he was off for once, Peter taking a day with Elizabeth to spend time with his wife. Neal had a day to himself and the weekend.

_10 years... you will be cursed for your transgression._

He jumped, turning to see who spoke but nobody was there. He was being silly, Neal shaking his head as he finished setting up the coffee and moved towards the back hallway and the bathroom. He stopped at the walk-in closet and choose a pair of tan khaki pants and a light blue linen shirt. The weather was nice and he wanted to be comfy. Maybe Mozzie was free for something or Sara but she had been busy with her own business lately. They had the occasional dinner date but her job at Sterling-Bosche had been non-stop so he was lucky to see her once a month. He gave a sigh, laying out the clothes he wanted and ducking into the bathroom. He slipped out of the robe and silk pajamas and ducked under the shower, hot water warming him as he closed his eyes.

_Suddenly he found himself underwater, his arms bound at his sides, lungs fighting for air as he was pulled down into the depths, something heavy attached to his tied legs. Neal struggled, the imagery so real in his mind as he fought for the surface and tried to breathe._

_Steal from us and pay the price, thief..._

Neal was still fighting when he came to, his body sore as he found himself on the floor of the shower. There was blood dripping down his temple where he hit his forehead against the tile. He had just been dreaming, his arms bound to his side, his legs were tied to a heavy stone as he sunk deeply into the water, the weight pulling him downwards...

_It was a dream... nothing more._

That's what he thought to himself to push aside the worry. He had just slipped in the tub because he was tired. That heist was ancient history and curses... they didn't exist in the black and white world. He might live in the gray area but curses didn't exist even in his reality. He had been out of it with fever at the time so maybe his mind was just playing out the nightmares because the current case was so similar. He shook off the negative thoughts as he eased back up onto his feet. He was tired. He could go back to sleep technically but he was far from sleepy as he washed the small gash and dried off. He slipped into boxers and a tee, pulling his robe around him as he went out into the main room to finish dressing. There was a certain chill in the air which made him turn around cautiously in the empty room but nothing was there.

"Get a hold of yourself, Neal."

He sighed, pulling on his pants and socks, tucking in his tee and wearing his shirt out for once, half buttoned up as he went onto the terrace and stared out at the wakening city. It was already bright for so early in the morning as he peered at the glimmering buildings. Something bright flashed in his eyes a moment, blinding him. There was a moment he felt weightless before he felt hands grab him and pull him backward, holding him fast. Neal fought for a second, arms wrapped around him but he broke free as he turned and made out the faint outline of Peter Burke through his partially blinded eyes. The sky seemed so much brighter as he focused on his friend.

"Neal... what were you trying to do?"

The agent looked afraid of something, worried and concerned about him but he wasn't sure why, his memory just remembering the flash of light and nothing else until he felt hands grab at him him.

"Peter? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Elizabeth today?"

He felt confused, looking at the clock on the terrace to see it was now almost noon. How had he lost 7 hours or was there more to this. Peter gently grasped his chin, looking directly into his eyes and then let go as Neal struggled to get free, pulling away as the spots before his vision started to fade and he could see better. He didn't like the look he was getting from Peter as if he had done something foolish or perhaps wasn't quite in his right mind.

"She's home with the flu. Not sure how but she woke up feeling poorly so she's in bed. El said I should come and see you. I'm glad she did..."

Neal still didn't understand why his friend was acting so strangely. He had just been looking over the side of the terrace. There was nothing else to say as he tried to figure out what was bothering Peter.

"Go take care of your wife, Peter. I'm fine."

He suddenly had this feeling he wanted to be alone, a sternness to his voice he didn't mean to express as he watched Peter gazed at him with that worried look again.

"I'll go if you tell me one thing..."

There was a certain tone there Neal found strange, narrowing his glance at his friend as the agent paused.

"Peter... what's wrong with you? You didn't just come here because Elizabeth told you to."

The agent shook his head.

"No, I did come because El said so. Neal... why were you standing on the ledge of the terrace?"

The tone of voice was concerned, worry evident but the words were what shocked him more. Standing on the ledge? Peter must be crazy to think... Suddenly something flashed in his mind, the bright light and slowly a voice in the background.

_You are cursed. Nothing can save you from what your fate. Those around you will suffer loss until we are appeased._

He could suddenly see the cars below as if he had stood up higher than normal. It was only a flash of memory before Neal felt dizzy, strong hands keeping him upright until he found himself slumped back in a chaise lounge, Peter looking down at him even more worriedly.

"Something's wrong. Tell what's going on, Neal."

Peter had his phone in his hand but he hadn't started to dial yet when it rang, his eyes widening in surprise as he answered.

"El? Hun... what's..."

The agent looked upset, ignoring Neal for the moment. The con was still recovering from the odd voice he had heard in his head and the feeling he wasn't in control of himself but seeing his friend upset made him curious. Peter started for the door but he grasped the agent's sleeve, the agent stopping short.

"El... something wrong. I need to go home."

Peter looked devastated but he didn't immediately pull away as Neal nodded, standing up and finding he was feeling a bit more himself. His worry for his friends gave him strength.

"Let me go with you."

Neal wanted to help, feeling badly he hadn't gone with June when he had the chance but not wanting to leave Peter in his time of need. The agent nodded, grabbing him by the arm briefly as they headed for the door. Neal grabbed up his jacket, phone, keys and wallet as they exited. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, picking it up as they approached Peter's Taurus.

"June? What's wrong..."

She sounded upset, the young man trying to hear her words as he slipped into the car and saw Peter staring at him curiously. The agent had his phone attached to the dash now, phoning a doctor it looked like with the hands-free option.

"I'm with Peter. How is Samantha?"

He kept nodding, listening as she told him what had happened. He felt the color drain from his cheeks as Peter glanced over. Neal didn't know what to think as he listened.

"I'll be there soon."

Neal hung up reluctantly, brown eyes meeting his as he turned and saw Peter in the middle of his own emergency.

"I just called our physician. He's going to meet us at the house. What's wrong with June's granddaughter?"

Peter looked worried despite his concern for Elizabeth and Neal himself.

"Samantha's very sick. It was sudden so she's at the hospital waiting to see what can be done. Her fever spiked up to 105."

He saw Peter blink, the frown on his face deepening as he heard the news and nodded, starting up the car.

"Let me check on Elizabeth first then I'll take you to the hospital to visit June."

Peter started up the car and took off, Neal nodding back in reply as he leaned back against the seat and stared out the window. June had sounded so upset but he couldn't blame her. Her granddaughters were her life. He hoped Samantha would pull through as he felt himself falling asleep, eyes heavy as he watched the passing city.

_Discord will follow you wherever you go until the payment has been made._

The voice whispered coldly in his head, Neal turning to find he was no longer in the car but sitting in a dimly lit stone room. He wasn't afraid or surprised, standing up from the stone step he sat on and using a small lantern to guide his way. He had been here before, a place he had forgotten about amongst the many heists he had performed. He walked through the semi-darkness and slowly a pedestal appeared in the ring of light from his lantern, an ornate box sat on top. This wasn't why he was here but he was lost and tired, only instinct and greed leading him on. He gingerly reached for the box, an energy washing off of the item as his hands touched it. It was locked but that would soon be fixed. He pulled out his picks, fiddling with the heavy lock when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Peter staring at him.

"Neal? You sure you're ok?"

The agent was giving him a worried look but he just nodded, his usual smile firmly in place. They had parked but he had been unaware of much of the trip as he had dreamed of the past.

"Just tired. Give me a moment?"

The agent nodded before exiting the vehicle and heading up the stairs to his home. There was a man already waiting there by the door, graying dark brown hair in a white polo and black pants. That must be the doctor he thought, a large black leather bag in their hands. They entered the home, Peter only looking back briefly at Neal before they disappeared inside. Neal thought about what he had been dreaming about as he finally released his seat-belt and slipped out of the vehicle. His mind was thinking about June's granddaughter and Elizabeth both being ill. It was an odd coincidence, his mind going back to what the voice said.

_You are cursed. Nothing can save you from what your fate. Those around you will suffer loss until we are appeased._

The words rolled around in his brain, a flash of light off a window momentarily disorienting him until finally he came to, the sound of a car honking loudly as it woke him from his reverie. He turned to see a taxi heading straight for him as he quickly ran from the street and back to the safety of the sidewalk before the Burke home. How had he ended up in the road? Something was wrong with him, his memory fuzzy to several things as he finally moved up to the stoop and entered his friend's home. The door was unlocked as he peered inside and saw Satchmo was absent. Neal felt a strange chill in the air as he had at June's, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Peter?"

He made his way to the stairs, looking at all the pictures of his friends happily smiling back as he slowly walked up each step. The cold chill seemed to increase the closer he got to the top. Neal walked down the short hallway towards the Burke bedroom, a room he had only been in once when he had gotten the copy of the manifest. It was something he still hadn't admitted to Peter, his shame at what he had done still bothering him.

_Your goodwill cannot help until your fate has been passed..._

The voice spoke from nearby, Neal turning to see the figure of a woman, dark and veiled passing into the same room he heard Peter talking in.

"El? Wake up... What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up... El, hun?"

His friend sounded despondent, upset as Neal walked over to the open door uncertain of what he might see as the chill grew and he shivered slightly. The dark figure joined another by the beautifully linened bed Elizabeth Burke lay slumped upon. Her hair lay messily around her face as Peter crouched beside his wife and tried to wake her. Neal wasn't sure he was seeing the two dark figures or just imagining them, two more he knew were real distracting him as the older grayer man spoke.

"Her fever is very high. I'm going to call the hospital to send over some IVs and other monitors. I don't think it's safe to move her while she's in this state but I will make sure one of my assistants stays to monitor her when I have to go."

The man's voice was calm with only a hint of concern and confusion. Elizabeth had been healthy only two days ago when Neal had seen her visiting at the office. There had been nothing wrong with her and now suddenly she was ill, the two dark female figures hovering around her. Peter and the doctor didn't seem to see them as he moved closer and heard one of them hiss back. He hesitated only a moment, reaching out for the one that gently caressed El's forehead, the woman twitching ever so slightly as they repeated the action. It seemed to be hurting her. He moved to pull them away and as his hand touched hers, he felt something cold, darkness washing over him like a tidal wave. Neal couldn't stand the feeling of nothingness as he yanked his hand away, Peter staring up at him curiously.

"Neal? She won't wake up... Elizabeth..."

The agent didn't seem to notice how he was staring at the dark figures and not El, black abysmal orbs gazing coldly back at him from the spectres' faces. He felt a certain pull there, one woman's hand reaching for his now while the other took her place near Elizabeth's bedside.

_Accept your fate, thief. Don't let others suffer for your sins..._

She held out her hand but he shrunk back, the other one continuing to caress the fevered brow of Elizabeth. She was paling by the moment but he was uncertain what was going on.

"I can't..."

Neal turned to run from the room when he saw Satchmo laying in the corner. Suddenly the dog started to growl at him, sounding less like the sweet lab and more like a wolf. Peter turned briefly, surprise on his face as he saw what was going on.

"Satch?"

The dog kept growling, Neal looking from the doctor and Peter uncertain what was happening. Something cold wrapped itself around him, a hand touching his neck.

_Selfish man... your friends suffer when you should._

Neal felt the cold seeping into him, eyes rolling back as he collapsed to the floor. Satch continued to growl at him but now he realized the dog was looking behind him but it was too late. A cold hand continued to caress his cheek, a rush of feelings and memories of all the worse things flashing before his eyes until his mind could take no more and he passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:**_ I found enough story in me to continue this. I'm also going to be working on something for LJ's __White Collar Big Bang__ soon. Not sure what so look out for another story coming later on. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

_The week before..._

Neal tossed the rubber band ball from his desk as he sat staring into space. He was supposed to be finishing up a report on his findings for a pile of mortgage fraud cases that seemed to be related but his mind was thinking about other things. Truth be told, he had read through each case thoroughly, a long list of details beside him on the desk on a long yellow legal pad. He had cross-referenced everything, each incident more than adequately laid out and ready for a nice Excel or Word document. He had discovered the cases were indeed related but much as he would like to write that report, Neal was more interested in wasting time, his thoughts thinking of visiting Central Park, The MoMa and Met. Suddenly the ball didn't come back down into his hands, the con looking up to find someone shadowing him. It was Peter.

"Am I expecting too much if I ask that you have those reports written up yet, Neal?"

The agent looked a bit annoyed but not angry, Neal noticing Diana with a manila file in her hand, her report on her own case files he thought, their eyes catching briefly as she approached them.

"Those reports you asked for, boss. Mind if I duck out early? Christie wanted me to meet her for a reception at her work."

She didn't even give Neal much of a look, her manner hopeful as she tried not to look too eager. Peter nodded, smiling at her as he took the folder from her hands.

"Have fun... and Diana, good work."

The agent smiled at him, only giving a quick "_Thanks, Boss_" before moving back to her desk and grabbing up her items. Neal watched her with envious eyes wishing he was leaving early on a Wednesday but he still had these reports to write and...

"Neal..."

He glanced up realizing he must have missed something by the look Peter gave him. No he had missed quite a bit of something, Jones suddenly there beside his partner. He stood up and stretched his legs, nodding to his colleague.

"Jones, did you get your reports done too?"

He was being only partially sarcastic but the agent nodded back with a grin.

"Actually yes but I'm here to help with the new case. Where's Diana?"

Seemed he wasn't the only one not paying attention as Peter pointed at the door with a quick nod of his head.

"I let her go early. I can give her the heads up tomorrow. Both of you, join me in the conference room and bring a notepad. Mortgage fraud can wait a while but I want those reports by tomorrow morning ASAP."

He gave a fatherly frown and warning glance to Neal who nodded, his hand moving up into a salute at his temple semi-sarcastically and also to lighten the mood. Peter sighed, shaking his head without a smile as he headed up to his office and Jones poked him.

"_You really know how to tick him off don't you, Caffrey?"_

Neal blinked at those words, smiling but feeling maybe he had gone too far. He wasn't made to be a lawman, working long hours behind a desk. He was a free spirit meant to roam the world and seek adventure but he had chosen the quiet life knowing it was what he sought despite any urges saying otherwise.

"_What did I do? So did you really finish your reports? I didn't see you turn them in yet..."_

He wanted to know he wasn't the only one goofing off, Jones glancing at him and shaking his head.

"_They're sitting on my desk but they're done. Get it together, Caffrey and pull your weight! You can't always depend on conning someone to do it for you, kapish?"_

Jones sounded a little annoyed with him too as he nodded, putting on his best expression that showed he was sorry even if he wasn't sure he was. It was a nice day, the weather was good. Why be stuck inside when he could be out seeing the city or an art exhibit? Instead he was stuck indoors doing the most boring thing possible: Mortgage Fraud. He glanced down at his left ankle and felt the weight of the tracker there. Maybe he had made a mistake coming back...

"_Psst... Caffrey!"_

Jones was hissing at him, Peter up top giving them the two finger Quantico call as he nodded, grabbing up his legal pad and pen and following the other agent upstairs to the conference room. This was going to be a long day.

**()()()**

The next day was an early one, Peter calling Neal closer to 5 AM than he liked and telling him to be ready when he got there at 6:30. The con nodded tiredly, ending the call before Peter could yell at him about his reports. He could type them up quickly at work when they got there but he knew of a certain rookie who looked up to him he could call ahead of time and have it done sooner. Might be worth buying them a coffee out of his own pay to do it as he rolled over and closed his eyes another few minutes. It was only when he heard a loud banging on the door to his room he realized that the sun was a bit too bright and he had missed getting up early as planned. Neal sighed, making a quick call to said rookie before he hung up, pulled on his robe and walked over to the door to open it. The clock on the wall read 6:15 as he smiled sleepily at his partner and friend, a not so happy look on Peter's face.

"Neal... you're supposed to be ready!"

The agent didn't look like he had slept much, his clothes a bit rumpled looking as he entered the room without a hello much to Neal's annoyance. Yes he was late but Peter could at least be polite to him.

"Give me a moment. I promise to be ready in two shakes."

He winked at the tired agent who frowned unhappily back at him as he paused long enough to start some coffee in the kitchenette before disappearing to the back hallway. He set out a nice navy blue Armani with light pinstripes before choosing shoes and all the accessories. When he was happy he ended up in the bathroom, stripping quickly as he eased into the hot water and took a nice shower. After 10 minutes he was out, drying off and pulling on boxers and a tee as he slipped into socks and padded out to the closet again. He still had a good 5 minutes if he played it right as he eased into his suit, peering through the secret mirror at Peter who was already helping himself to the coffee. Figures. He laughed quietly, the agent turning to look at the mirror as he pointed at his watch and Neal remembered his friend knew about the glass. He looked at his watch as he completed his outfit and strolled out, the time exactly 6:30 on the dot. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and glanced at himself in the long mirror before grabbing up his jacket, phone and other necessities.

"Come along Peter... can't dally."

He grabbed up a cup of coffee Peter had left for him, smiling in a way that seemed to annoy the agent despite the sweet italian roast. He heard the agent breath something about "_reducing radius_" before exiting as Neal locked up and they met with June downstairs.

"Peter... Neal... you're leaving early. Anything the matter?"

She was dressed in a very colorful house-dress, a scarf wrapped around her head that matched and looked very attractive. The agent smiled, shaking his head.

"Just the usual work. Elizabeth sends her greetings."

They talked a moment as Neal snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of cinnamon rolls he remembered being there and quickly returned. He saw his partner was already looking like he was going to be upset, Peter looking at him warningly as the agent finished his talk with June.

"Come on, Neal."

June waved at them both, walking with them to the door as she closed the door behind them, Neal following the agent who ran quickly across the street to his car. Once inside he handed one of the rolls over to Peter who glanced at him with suspicion but took it. Obviously he hadn't eaten anything yet so he had judged well.

"Don't think this makes up for not being ready."

Peter just wasn't going to give him a break, Neal shrugging as he started to eat his roll, not a crumb on his suit but already a few on the agent's. The car eased into early morning traffic, the agent finally calming down a bit but not much as he gave a little sigh and seemed distracted by something.

"Peter, is everything ok?"

As if to say he was the cause of his issues, Peter turned to give him an annoyed look but finally shook his head.

"I'm fine... but Neal..."

He sighed inwardly as he waited for what was next.

"You need to take more responsibility with your actions. We were lucky with Kramer but now... they will look at you for who you are. There is no one holding you back but yourself."

Peter was worried about him? The idea seemed funny at first, comical really if not absurd but it fell into how his friend was. The agent wanted the best for him and everyone around him. He took things very personally and in a way, Neal could say he was the same way once he settled in although this was the first time he could say he really felt he had a place, the idea someone worried about him was still very new. A part of him wanted to take everything seriously but when he did, that's when it all broke apart like with Kate.

"Neal... I just want what's best for you. You want the white picket fence and I want to help you get it if I can but you have to help. Sorry for the speech..."

His friend was obviously concerned for him, a slight flush in Peter's cheeks at his embarrassment for worrying. He knew Peter cared but Neal was never certain of people's intentions and years of being alone and on the run made you push those sorts of "_entanglements_" as Mozzie called them aside for the apparent safety in depending on yourself and no one else. It had taken courage for Peter to say what he had to him and Neal knew he couldn't ruin the moment as he smiled and nodded back.

"Thank you Peter... for worrying. I... I'm sorry for yesterday if I was rude."

Neal felt badly now, guilty for his actions but the agent just nodded, parking the car as they stepped out and headed up for their floor. The elevator seemed to take forever as they chit chatted.

"Just have that report ready by 10..."

The doors opened at that moment to the 21st floor, a very surprised looking Agent Emily Stower breathing hard and glancing at Neal in more shock as she glanced between the two men.

"Mr. Caffrey... I have that report you requested..."

Neal felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes turning to see Peter holding back an angry retort in front of the rookie as their eyes met.

"Thank you Emily... Let's do lunch tomorrow?"

He knew he had done wrong but it had been prior to their talk and although he realized he was being juvenile, Neal pushed the folder under his arm, thanking the agent as they walked into the bullpen, Peter obviously upset.

"_I had it written up Peter. All she did was type it for me. I swear!"_

Neal saw the look on his friend's face, the agent nodding with tight lips.

"_We'll discuss this later, Caffrey. Get your stuff together and tell Jones and Diana when they come in to meet at my office."_

Peter stood around a moment, Neal uncertain what was going on when the agent held his hand out.

"The report..."

Neal nodded, pulling the folder from under his arm and seeing his notes were still in it. Peter opened it up, took the typed part out and handed it back.

"You still have 3 hours to get this to me."

The agent was smirking slightly but not in a bad way, Neal nodding as he realized what he had agreed to. He was going to make this work, even if he did have to type the document out himself.

**()()()**

Neal had enough time to type the report out as Jones and Diana walked in around 7:20, Peter finishing up a few things upstairs in his office. Neal had been watching his friend, noting the tiredness and wondering what was up as he sighed and looked at the work he had done. A part of him didn't understand why he had to do it again but then he knew it was really a matter of integrity with Peter. Doing things yourself was the reward although Neal could see having someone else doing it even if he could type it up himself freeing himself for other things he could be doing that applied in the same manner. The con shrugged, sitting up with a stretch of tired muscles as he headed for the agent's office. He quickly made it up the few stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer, Neal peeking inside as he saw Peter slumped slightly in his seat, his face softly illuminated by the screen. The agent was asleep.

He smiled but quietly opened up the door, peeking around to be sure nobody else saw as he slipped inside, closed the door again and lay the report on the desk. Peter didn't react, his body only moving a slight bit as he breathed in and out but was obviously still sleeping.

"Peter..."

The agent didn't respond as he moved closer, reaching to nudge him and saw something that caught his eye. There was a file on the desk, pictures of a box and statues that made the consultant blink. He had seen these before he thought, looking at the details with interest when he heard a cough.

"Not polite to read files without the owner's permission..."

Neal smirked slightly but he was surprised, watching the agent stretch a bit where he sat and glancing up with watery brown eyes. He looked like he'd had a rough night.

"You were _away_... Here's that report you wanted."

He noticed Peter looking at him curiously, eyes on the folder but he nodded, taking the file and putting it aside.

"Might as well finish that. It's our new case. Are Diana and Jones here yet?"

Peter was standing up now, stretching again but still looking pretty tired. Neal nodded, his attention on his friend for a moment as he watched the agent glance out over the bullpen. Diana and Jones were just settling in, chatting some as they grabbed up some legal pads and pens.

"Uh-huh... so this museum says the statues were stolen and the box they were in?"

He was looking at the pictures of the box, something in the back of his mind telling him he had seen this before but where, he couldn't be certain. Peter grunted quietly, a look like he needed some caffeine as Neal put the file back on the desk.

"Yes. Greek antiquities on tour and very rare. They represent the goddess of discord, Eris and her daughters although this is only a small part of the actual set."

Neal heard the words and something about the story seemed to fill him with an odd sense of curiosity he wasn't certain about. He had heard this story before and possibly seen this set but his memory was fuzzy on the where and how.

"I think her daughters were called _The Algea_, representative of all the ills of the world like those found in Pandora's box."

Peter blinked back, a smile on his lips as he nodded.

"That's also what I found when I looked it up. Guilt, depression, illness and fever were some of the many ailments her daughters could pass along."

They were quiet a moment, something in the air there but it soon faded as a knock distracted them.

"Boss... Caffrey..."

Diana poked her head in as Peter opened up the door and smiled at her and Jones standing nearby.

"Diana... Jones... now that we're all here, let's go to the conference room. We have a new case!"

Neal heard the excitement there, Peter putting on the act for the others as they moved next door to the meeting area. He would let his friend be for now, hopefully discussing it over dinner or on the way home if he got a ride. He was patient.

**()()()**

After the meeting, Peter sat in his office and closed the door. His head was aching some, a low throbbing behind the eyes but it was his own fault. Nightmares had plagued him the past two nights and it was a miracle he was up, Elizabeth telling him to take a day but he had this case. It was partially an international affair ready to become an incident with the Ambassador from the Greek Embassy insisting the stolen items be returned or there would be recourse. The higher ups wanted results so Reese had sent the case to Peter knowing that Neal would be their biggest asset to hopefully solving and fixing any issues. They had made an impression with the recovery of the jade elephants for the Japanese, something Peter was still very proud of.

He had fallen asleep on the sofa after work, the case file laying on his chest, mind falling into a relaxed state.

_Return..._

Peter's face twitched, the voice distant but growing closer as he thought he heard someone breath, cold and icily beside him. He shivered, turning in the darkness of the dream trying to see who was there.

_Return what? I don't understand..._

He called out but the voice and the arctic breath on his cheek were out of his reach for now as he kept trying to see who was there.

_A plague on those who steal from us..._

The voice was cold, no emotion although he thought he sensed anger from them. The question still made no sense to him or why he was dreaming what he did. He thought he saw something sparkle from nearby in the darkness, an eye glimmering with faint light. Then part of a face forming around the eye and finally a woman, eyes black as pitch with pale olive-toned skin. She was dressed all in black with a thin lacy veil over her face as they stared at one another. Her lips curved into a smile but it did nothing to warm him, a coldness emanating off of her like fog from the sea.

_You cannot help him or you will suffer the same fate..._

Peter didn't understand what she meant as suddenly she moved closer, dark eyes drawing him with an almost hypnotic gaze.

_Return what was stolen. Return..._

Her lips were suddenly on his, his body frozen and unable to move as a cold chill seeped through his whole body and he collapsed to the ground. Peter wanted to cry out but he was unable to, his breath catching in his throat as he lay in the cold darkness. Suddenly Neal was there, the younger man even more youthful than he now looked. He watched the figure of his friend, a memory apparently, walking tiredly through what seemed tunnels and passageways until he collapsed to the dust littered floor. Peter wanted to sit up, talk to his friend and help but the dream within a dream continued, the female spectre crouched beside him seemingly in control as the scene went on. Neal rose at some point, his face damp with sweat and he looked hurt, fever evident in his blue eyes. There was a pedestal, the young man walking over to it and picking at it until the chest opened and he saw Neal take out several small golden statues.

_Return..._

Peter thought the statues and box were familiar, eyes focusing on the scene until suddenly he found himself awake, eyes staring up at the ceiling above. He was sitting up almost immediately, body tense as he gazed around and found he was alone. He heard a sound that startled him and found the folder he had been reading fallen to the floor beside him. Peter sighed, picking it up and seeing the pictures that had fallen out. The box was the one from his dream as were the statues. Maybe it was just coincidence he dreamed about them as he placed the folder on the coffee table and stood up, heading for the kitchen. The clock read 11 PM on the mantle, Peter wondering how Elizabeth would let him sleep for so long.

"El? Hun..."

The house seemed way too quiet as he glanced in the kitchen and found it empty. Even Satchmo was missing as he took in the whole room in one sweep and headed for the stairs.

"Hun?"

The doors and windows were all locked tight and bolted so his wife hadn't left the house. Peter wondered if she was upstairs reading. El often waited for him to come up, reading a book or magazine but something felt off as he noticed each step his feet climbed until he was upstairs and heading down the dimly lit hallway to their bedroom. The door was partially open, light flickering from the inside meaning his wife was watching TV. Peter smiled as he pushed open the door and blinked. The room was empty but for several black roses sitting on the bed where his wife would normally sleep. A cold chill suddenly washed over him as he glanced around and saw a card was attached to the flowers. He opened it up and stared down at the words:

_**Return...**_

Suddenly a cold hand wrapped itself around his throat, his breath catching as the chill seemed to freeze the very air in his lungs, a small puff of steam where some escaped his lungs. Peter fought but his body barely moved, the coldness subduing him as the voice of the woman from his dream spoke again.

"_You cannot help him escape his fate."_

Those dark eyes were staring into his, Peter feeling a tug towards them as he suddenly found himself awake in bed, Elizabeth at his side hugging him and trying to calm him down.

Peter returned to the present, a soft knock on the office door as he made a sound for them to enter. It was Neal. The younger man looked at him curiously as if wanting to say something but not certain how. The agent wondered what mischief he was plotting when he spoke.

"You ok, Peter?"

The question surprised him as he suddenly noticed the look of concern there. Neal was worried about him and not planning mischief, a thought that Peter mentally chastised himself about in Elizabeth's voice. She often told him he should leave the agent behind as much as possible but it was ingrained in him to dig further, find the truth...

"Nothing sleep won't cure. What's on your mind?"

He turned his attention to the PC which held pictures of the items they were looking for, the meeting more a plan of action to let his team know what was expected of them. It was only going to be their small group for now doing the investigation, the Greek Ambassador insistent it be kept as low-key as possible. Neal sat in the chair before him but he seemed his usual self despite the worry about him.

"I was going to say... I think I may know someone who could help with this. I'll see what they know about anyone trying to hock similar items. These aren't going to be the easiest to get rid of considering..."

Neal was being his usual helpful self. Peter would have to say his friend had matured since their initial contract. Caffrey wasn't a bad person but he was impulsive and rash which often caused more trouble than he could handle.

_Return..._

Peter froze, the voice quiet but he had heard it. Neal didn't react, talking to him about something so maybe... he must have imagined it.

"Let me know how that pans out and keep me up to date. I think... I'm going to head out early. We can get to the nitty gritty of this tomorrow morning."

He was feeling far more tired than he should even for having slept so little, the memory of those dreams bothering him. Should he tell Neal he had dreamed about him stealing those statues? He knew he hadn't, tracking data proving him right when he had initially checked from home. Peter trusted Neal... he honestly thought very highly of him but there was that doubt off and on that just nagged at him. He wondered if Neal ever worried about how strong their trust was in the other? If anyone should have trust issues it would be a con man.

"So does that mean I stay or do I get to go home early too?"

Neal was winking at him playfully, rubber band ball in his hand as he fiddled with the thing. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Might as well. You can go talk to your sources on the street. Jones and Diana can work our side of things."

The consultant grinned, standing up when Peter did, the agent grabbing up his jacket tiredly. It was just after 1:30 now, he could take some time and come back to work tomorrow refreshed. Hughes would understand. Neal followed him out, going to his desk to pick up his own jacket as Peter took a moment to talk to Jones and Diana.

"See you in the morning, boss. Later Neal."

**()()()**

Peter watched as Neal walked into the palacious house he rented for the meager payment the penal system sent to June each month. He wasn't jealous of the young man's fortune but always wondered if his friend would ever learn from his mistakes and hubris. Much as he knew Neal was still a criminal, the young man was mostly searching for direction and Peter hoped he was helping in that department. They were friends and he wished the best legally for his friend. Neal waved as he turned the corner and vanished, Peter waving back as he turned the Taurus around and headed home. He felt more exhausted than he had, afternoon traffic less fluid than he liked as he was stuck behind a large slow moving truck and wished he was home already.

_Illness and plague... discord and sorrow..._

He froze, hearing the voice speaking to him from his dream and feeling that cold breath on his right cheek. He couldn't turn or move suddenly, traffic still stopped but his body was paralyzed.

_He must return... you will be the voice of reason or suffer as he does._

Peter felt an icy hand against the back of his neck and then suddenly someone was honking and traffic was moving. He must have nodded off, pulling forward as he awoke from the odd dream or hallucination. Maybe he was just tired, his eyes glancing back to see nothing in the backseat to indicate he was anything but alone.

It was a little while later he pulled up to park before his home, turning off the engine but sitting in the car a moment. There was something about his case that bothered him although it was on the surface just a normal theft of antiquities. Why was his subconscious plaguing him with nightmares about Neal having done this crime when he knew otherwise? It made no sense as he finally eased out of the vehicle and went into his home. Satchmo padded up, the lab greeting him happily as Peter petted him and called out for his wife.

"El? Hun?"

He made his way into the kitchen but his wife wasn't there. He turned seeing Satchmo watching him as Peter made his way upstairs and headed for their bedroom. The door was partially open, a strange sense of deja vu coming over him as the memory of the nightmares returned to him. There was a slight flickering of light behind the door, his hand pushing it open tentatively before peeking inside. Elizabeth was stretched across the bed, curled up slightly on her side with laundry beside her. He smiled, removing his shoes as he tiptoed over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She murmured, blue eyes opening up to stare sleepily and lovingly up at him.

"Hey hun... is it that time already?"

Elizabeth sat up, glanced at the clock then blinked back at him curiously.

"Came home a bit early like you've been suggesting. Dropped Neal off at June's so just me."

He watched her smile and nod as she hugged and kissed him back.

"Want me to make you something to eat? Did you have a good lunch?"

Peter suddenly realized he had barely touched the sandwich he'd packed but he wasn't all that hungry, lack of sleep getting to him as he sat on the bed beside his wife. She understood as she moved aside, kissing him as she removed the laundry and placed it aside.

"Rest a little and when you get up I'll start dinner. So how is Neal?"

El's voice was soft, lulling him into a more relaxed state of mind as he removed his tie and shirt and lay it beside him. She brought him some more comfortable clothes and he sat up long enough to change before laying back on the bed.

"His usual self-confident persona. I wish he'd ease up but old habits die hard I guess."

He was yawning now, eyes starting to close as El pulled a small throw over him and kissed him on the lips.

"He's only trying to do his best to please you. Rest up honey."

Her footsteps were fading now, bare feet quiet on the wooden floor as he nodded sleepily.

"I know... I just... (_yawn_) wish he'd talk to me... (_yawn_) more..."

He was asleep now, the darkness surrounding him as he started to dream. His body shivered slightly despite knowing he was warm beneath that woolen throw.

_She is the light in your world. Return or that light will shine less brightly..._

Peter twitched at those words as they faded into the gloom and he finally slept.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Looks like Peter knows something even if he doesn't want to believe. I wonder what this case is doing to cause this. More to come next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Two more days passed, the case in high gear. Neal had checked his sources on the street, mostly Mozzie and a few of their old cohorts but nothing had come up. The Greek Ambassador showed up that day to talk to Hughes along with some of the OPR higher ups who were in charge of making sure this case was taken serious. Everyone's reputations were at stake, Neal watching from his desk as they men talked and gesticulated obviously upset and angry in Hughes' office. Neal sighed, glancing over at Peter in the conference room working on something since his office was too small to spread out what they needed for their effort. The consultant stood, rubber band ball in hand as he fiddled with it distractedly. He grabbed up a folder and some notes from his desk, making his way casually towards the conference room and his partner, ears open as he tried to hear what was going on nearby.

"_This has to be solved now, Agent Hughes. I was told your department was quick on the Japanese case, his recommendation one I take strongly but if you haven't found anything yet..."_

There was obvious threat there but also a bit of a bluff, Neal wanting to go in and tell the blow hard off but knowing he couldn't as he paused to listen just out of sight. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder, turning to find Peter there a finger at his lips. They stood and listened a while longer but then the agent motioned for them to go into the conference room as they walked in and sat down. There were files of possible suspects, details of the crime itself and other things case related. Diana and Jones were downstairs doing their own research as the two men sat up here and Neal noticed the gloomy sky outside. Rain had been threatening lately although the weather casters seemed rather surprised.

"There must be something here. We have everything detail, all the possible suspects and yet nobody is guilty and there are alibis for even the worse of them."

Peter was talking to himself mostly but Neal understood the strain he was under. His friend still looked like he hadn't slept much in the last few days, worry about his friend and the bags under his eyes looking more like he might have to check them in at the airport for his next trip.

"Peter, we'll find something. It's only been three days. My sources are still searching some possible avenues."

The agent glanced up, pinkness in those brown eyes from obvious lack of sleep. Neal wondered how Elizabeth could let Peter get so little rest but when he was digging into something, that nickname came back to make the con smile a bit. _The Archeologist_. Kramer may have been a bastard but at least he taught Peter enough to be a good agent, his friend's obvious need to know things his greatest talent. Peter was one of the most well read people he knew and it showed on this case.

"Burke... Caffrey... how is it going?"

They both turned to see the Ambassador and others leaving, Hughes standing there with a hopeful look on his face. Peter smiled despite himself, pointing at the mess of files on the table.

"Working on it. We have some leads we're following."

Hughes knew it was just words but nodded, smiling back as his head motioned back towards the leaving dignitaries and OPR, a slight roll of his eyes indicating he was on their side.

"Keep following and keep me in the know. Caffrey, a few."

Peter gave him a look, Neal shrugging innocently as he nodded to the chief agent and followed. He glanced back momentarily at Peter before they were out of view and in Hughes' office, the door shut.

"Relax, Caffrey. This is a social call of sorts. You've made an impression on the Greek Ambassador. Gravan was asking for you specifically on this case, having heard of you only by reputation alone from the Japanese delegation."

Neal relaxed, nodding back as he saw a genuine smile on Hughes' face. He felt good if nothing else, a warm feeling of what he could think was honest to goodness pride as the man continued to smile.

"Keep up the good work, Neal. We need this one."

**()()()**

Peter slumped slightly over the laptop and notes beside him in the conference room but he wasn't able to pass out completely, worry over why their boss was talking to Neal making him slightly hyped up more so than the coffee. He took another sip of the noxious brew as he heard a cough and looked up to see Neal smiling at the doorway. The young man looked relaxed if not calm as he stood and walked over to greet him.

"So... you going to keep me in suspense or do I have to threaten you to get the information out?"

He was only half joking, worried something was up but Neal looked more genuinely comfortable than his usual "_I'm just putting up a front_" expression. The consultant finally laughed and nodded.

"He told me I was doing good work. I told him to thank you. He also called me _Neal_."

Peter blinked then smiled, the obvious answer being Hughes was happy with his partner as he was. First name basis was a special treat if Reese became that personal with you and it made him proud Neal had that honor now.

"Good... I think I have a lead we can follow. There are a few gaps in the story from one of the museum employees. Get your jacket."

Peter stretched a bit, cleaning up the conference room and moving everything back to his office as Neal went downstairs to get his stuff. He heard the door slam shut, looking up to see a dark figure there. She was a dark haired woman, pale and dressed as if she were going to a funeral, a veil that showed her face enough covering her features only a little. He felt confusion at her presence, about to say something when she was beside him, hand on his lips effectively chilling and quieting him. He started to think back to his nightmares, dark eyes meeting his.

_You have yet to return. One week or the light in your world will dim..._

He saw something in those dark eyes as she spoke, or didn't speak. He saw a figure crying, a man leaning over a stone before he realized it was a cemetery. The man turned and Peter's eyes widened to see himself, his face drawn and pale, grief evident. His eyes moved from the man to the stone as he read the inscription:

_Loving Wife and Friend:_

_Elizabeth Anne Burke_

_Forever and Always, Hun._

Peter felt a cold ache fill his chest, anguish and sadness there but he was still frozen as he was forced to watch further, this other him approached by an equally sad looking figure.

_Peter..._

He was throwing the young man against a tree, fist held up and ready to pound that perfect face but then tears fell and Peter move back, Neal still poised as if ready to be hit, his own face filled with sadness and loss.

_This is your fault, Caffrey. I should have never agreed to our contract. You're nothing but a selfish liar and thief!_

There were no words from the younger man, his face paling even more at Peter's as his shoulders slumped and he just nodded without speaking, sliding down to the ground. Neal looked older, they both seemed aged by grief in the vision, but there was something wrong about all of this. Peter didn't hate his partner but something was making him say those words even knowing what happened wasn't the con's fault but he was angry, fueled by some unknown source as he continued to spew hatred at him for his loss. Neal just took it all as if he deserved it. The woman smiled at him now, her finger moving from his lips as she continued to smirk it seemed then vanished, the scene ending with Peter leaving the crestfallen Neal by his wife's grave alone.

_Peter..._

_Peter..._

Suddenly he snapped awake, eyes glancing up into blue ones which looked at him curiously. Peter found himself sitting at his desk, jacket in hand but he had apparently fallen asleep. He'd been dreaming about something...

"Peter... are you ok?"

The agent suddenly felt more awake than he had in days, the dream coming back in bits and pieces but the fear remaining as his heart and pulse raced unnaturally at the memory.

"Just thinking... Let's go."

**()()()**

It was a nervous Jackson Angelos that sweated more than any man should, his balding head beaded with guilt as they asked him about his knowledge of the theft. There was a small bandage on the back of his bumpy skull where he had been hurt recently.

"They hit me on the head and that's all I remember. I've already talked to the FBI, why are you asking me this again? Should I have my lawyer present?"

The man was definitely lying, Neal moving around the small office and glancing at things casually while Peter talked to him. He gazed up to see Neal making a gesture that meant he found something. The agent nodded so only his partner saw as the curator seemed ready to dial up his lawyer that moment.

"We're just checking the details to be sure we have everything we need to find out who did this. You're not a suspect, Mr. Angelos but a victim."

Peter worded it in such a way the man didn't hear his sarcasm, Neal moving closer with something in hand.

"Looks like he's more than just a victim... they've placed this in his bookshelf to look guilty."

Neal held a perfect resin mold of one of the missing statues, only partially painted gold but not finished due to obvious imperfections. Someone had tried to make a copy in a hurry but failed miserably as Angelos' hazel eyes widened until they both thought he'd pop, face flushing in horror.

"Oh God... I... He told me nobody... please, you have to believe me..."

The man was jabbering now, making no sense but they had something. Neal had found the one thing that would make him talk. Peter smiled but not enough to make the curator freeze up.

"Tell us what you know and we can make you a deal. This is damning evidence, Mr. Angelos."

The man was shaking now, visibly trembling, hands wrung before him as he nodded his head.

"Anything... it's been more a nightmare since it all started. My wife... maybe the dreams will end and we can both be at rest."

Peter flinched slightly at the mention of the man's wife but mostly at the word dreams. The word resounded with the agent as he thought of the last few days of nightmares.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

Peter was curious, Neal giving him a look but he ignored it to hear what the man had to say. This was important.

"A woman in black. She haunts me and tells me I have to return the statues or else. My wife... she came down with a horrible fever all of a sudden. Ali was the picture of health and now... she passed three days ago. The woman warned me. The dreams came real!"

Neal was staring at the man as if he were crazy but something in Peter told him the truth about his own experience was here even if he chose not to believe. He shook it off a moment, rationality needing to bear its head at the moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss... We need to have you talk to us at the Bureau. This has to be official."

The man nodded as he started to stand and nearly collapsed, his face even more flushed than before. Peter felt the man's forehead and realized he was burning up with fever, Neal passing him a look as he came to the same conclusion.

"Call an ambulance, Neal. Mr. Angelos, we're taking you to the ER."

**()()()**

Angelos fell into a feverish state, no explanation from the doctors as they both waited in the hospital. Diana came by, her face expressing more than just worry.

"Hughes told me to say that the museum has no official word on what you were told. They are keeping their lips sealed, Ambassador Gravan asking to keep this all hush hush until more is known about what happened."

Peter nodded, sighing tiredly. He thought about his own nightmares and then the last one as he compared it to what Angelos had told them. It couldn't be a coincidence could it? What was so important about these statues and the box they were in? Something stunk about the whole case but the nightmares were impairing his judgment, exhaustion starting to set in as he lost more and more sleep.

"We had a confession from him but then Angelos became ill. Neal found the statue on the man's office bookshelf. We had evidence..."

He sighed, all of it so far out of their reach as their one witness and suspect to admit anything was in a coma with a high enough fever to fry an egg not to mention in possession of the false statue still in question. Forensics was brushing the item for traces of anything that might lead them to another suspect.

"I know boss... Why don't you go home. I can sit here and wait for news. Caffrey, drive him home."

Peter was making a face at her but Diana gave him that look his wife always gave him and finally he nodded.

"If he drives me into a wall, your fault Barrigan."

She laughed, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"He may not have a license but Neal drives better than most. Don't make me regret this, Caffrey."

She gave him the crook-eye, Neal saluting her with sarcastic seriousness as they stood and left her there. Peter wanted to see what happened, hear what other dreams or visits from the woman in black Angelos knew of but he was just too tired to do much more than listen to his junior agent's advice and follow Neal to his car.

"Seat-belt."

He nodded, looking down to put it on as Neal slipped behind the wheel and pushed in the key. Peter didn't care for once, leaning back in the seat and letting his eyes shut. He trusted Neal to get him home safely as he eased into sleep more readily than usual.

_That one will tell you nothing... You must return that which was taken._

Peter twitched at the sound of the voice but exhaustion kept him from reacting as he remained asleep, the soft motion of the car and sounds of the vehicle keeping him in a lulled state of mind.

_He was weak and will have what curse awaits him... death will not come easy for him or the others. Return..._

That icy breath brushed his cheek, colder lips like ice touching his own as he gasped for breath then found himself awake. Peter was laying on the couch at his home, Satchmo watching him with curiosity from his own little doggy bed. There was a soft voice, his wife's, speaking from the kitchen.

"He's home and resting. Yes, I'll make sure he stays in tomorrow. Neal can catch a ride with someone else. Not a problem, Reese. Thank you for calling."

Peter listened, sitting up with a quiet groan. He felt achy despite having done nothing strenuous. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep.

"Hey sleepy head."

El was walking over to him, a glass of water in hand as she handed it to him. There was a worried glance there her smile unable to hide it.

"You were talking to Reese? Is Neal still here?"

She nodded back at him, looking upwards.

"He made sure I saw that your keys were given to me. I put him in the guest room. I'm starting to think you both must be viewing something other than work all night to be this tired."

She was teasing him but he took it to heart maybe because the dreams had exhausted him that much.

"Nightmares... something about this case has been causing them."

El looked at him with a bit more of a frown, a look he didn't like coming from her.

"You told me those were over. Hun... the doctor can prescribe something if it's just dreams."

She was sitting beside him now, her arm around his waist as he did the same and they snuggled. Her blue eyes looked up into his as they sat there and he sipped at the water.

"Tell me about these dreams. Why are they worrying you so much?"

El always knew how to ease his mind but how could he tell her he dreamed she was dead or dying? He fought inside of himself to tell what he could without worrying her more.

"Ok... uhm, there's a woman in them."

He watched her blue eyes narrow at him curiously, her attention piqued as he felt a blush on his cheeks and she poked him gently.

"What does _SHE_ look like?"

She was poking in fun, Peter trying to relax and remember as well as he could.

"Nothing like you, not even a romantic notion in sight. She's cold, dark and dressed for a funeral."

El makes a face at his words.

"Sounds like an unpleasant dream to me. So why is she dressed like that? There must be a reason."

She's obviously interested, those bright blue eyes analyzing his words as Peter tries to recall every detail.

"I think... she's Death. I don't know why but I can't move when she's near and her eyes are so... cold and dark. Almost black and bottomless. There's no emotion in her voice and she... she wants something."

He's staring ahead, the memory of that figure haunting him. Someone gently grasps his chin, turning him from his innermost thoughts to her own blue eyes.

"Hun... what does she want?"

Peter's looking at his wife, reaching to hug her. If anything happened to El...

"Peter, what's the matter?"

They pull apart and he smiles at her, trying not to sound alarmed as he feels.

"I don't know what she wants. It's probably just a stupid dream. I'm sorry I burdened you with it."

She eases his eyes back up to hers and smiles.

"Never think you can't talk to me, even about nightmares. Ok?"

She kisses him and they relax some, the sound of movement upstairs indicating Neal's up too. El smiles, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"Wash up and we'll have dinner. Neal's invited."

**()()()**

It was two more days, Friday now and Angelos had woken enough to talk to them. The doctors and his lawyer were present as the man, pale and wan looking sat up in bed, the mattress all that was holding him up. Peter didn't like the looks of this, the fever still burning brightly in the man's eyes.

"_She_ told me... you would come to talk. I'll tell you all I can while... I am able, Agent Burke."

The man smiled faintly, even that action seemingly drawing too much from him as Peter nodded. He hadn't brought Neal this time, the consultant looking at some other angles. The agent also wanted to speak more freely about the nightmares. Angelos knew about his but how?

"Who is she?"

Peter sat by the man's bed, watching Angelos struggling to stay afloat despite the fever and illness ravaging his body.

"We've been cursed. The box... have you ever read the story of Pandora, Agent? I would highly suggest it."

Angelos started to cough, the fit exhausting him but the man held up a hand to the doctors and his lawyer as he continued.

"She was tricked into opening that box, the only spirit kept inside was hope, the reason why man can still have faith things will get better although that in itself is emptiness and an evil of another kind. All the other ills were released and now humanity must deal with pestilence, war and all the other evils of the world as we know it."

Peter watched the man motion towards a cup of water on the nightstand, one of the doctors helping him drink it until he pushed it away tiredly.

"What does this have to do with this case, Mr. Angelos. I don't understand..."

He watched the man smile in a manner that was plain and obvious what was wrong.

"The stolen box... those statues... They represent the goddess Eris and her daughters. They were the original spirits of the box, Pandora's box. They are the very ills I spoke of... Watch those you love carefully, Agent. _SHE_ will take them if what she wants isn't re... turned."

Angelos suddenly slumped, eyes shutting as the monitors went nuts. Peter was pushed aside as the doctors ran to help, the lawyer giving him a nasty look as he stood there uncertain what to say or do. Finally he gave his card to the lawyer, telling him they would be in touch. The man tossed the card aside to a wastebasket as Peter left, his heart feeling a bit colder than before. What could he tell Hughes? This case was getting more complicated by the moment.

_Pandora's box_

He knew the story more than well from his childhood fascination with myths, fables and other legends. His mother had been a librarian, her fascination with reading something that had been passed to him. He knew that Pandora had been tricked into opening the box by the very person who gave it to her. Why give someone something so pretty and tell them not to open it? It was entrapment pure and simple.

It was later at the office that he looked up everything he could on _Pandora_ and the stories behind the myth.

"_**The immortals know no care, yet the lot they spin for man is full of sorrow; on the floor of Zeus' palace there stand two urns, the one filled with evil gifts, and the other with good ones. He for whom Zeus the lord of thunder mixes the gifts he sends, will meet now with good and now with evil fortune; but he to whom Zeus sends none but evil gifts will be pointed at by the finger of scorn, the hand of famine will pursue him to the ends of the world, and he will go up and down the face of the earth, respected neither by gods nor men.**_"

This small quote off the web fitted the story he was sensing, the one he knew had so many versions from an _urn_ to the modern mis-translated _box_. The photos from the case file showed a box but he sensed more than the eye could see as he went back and glanced at them. How was Neal involved and why had Angelos become ill with fever and his wife die unexpectedly. He had investigated both and even the doctors seemed confused by the illnesses. He was missing something...

"Peter?"

He gazed up to see Neal there, nodding for him to come in as he continued his research. The consultant was holding something and his eyes realized it was the statue from Angelo's office.

"Where did you get that?"

Peter saw the con shrug, pointing back towards Jones and Diana's desks.

"Forensics brought it up once they were done with it. It's a fake, this shiny stuff only paint. The interesting thing though, I've seen this before."

Neal sat down at the extra chair, passing the statue to him. On the base of the figure was a name etched in the clay: Lupe.

"What do you mean you've seen this before?"

Peter said it far more strongly than he meant, a slight flinch from Neal before he spoke.

"A thief may have allegedly assisted in creating something similar at one time or another. If not for someone's greediness, said something would have possibly caused both parties to earn a great deal of money."

Neal had his most innocent face on but Peter just nodded, not wanting to get into specifics as he sighed.

"Who was the partner of this so called thief? Anyone on our radar?"

Peter was looking the statue up and down, getting in all the details as he listened to Neal.

"Drug runner and diplomat's son. His name was Katsivales or _Kios_ for short. He had the backing to keep his operations quiet and out of prying eyes but he had a reputation for backing out of deals, his partners disappearing."

Neal sounded only slightly bitter, the understanding that he had been that thief but Peter wasn't judging. It was a start.

"Ok, write that down for me and we'll get a start on finding out more about this mysterious Katsivales. The name doesn't ring a bell but maybe he's in the database. Good work, Neal."

**()()()**

Neal waved to the agent after another late night. They were working hard on the case to figure out the story behind the theft, his feet walking automatically towards June's front door when he noticed someone standing there.

"May I help you?"

The woman glanced back at him, her dress dark and funeral, a thin lacy veil over her face. Her eyes were dark and little reflected off of them as he moved backwards in reaction. Her hand caught his and held tightly.

_Men are no more than thieves, stealing that which is not theirs and taking what does not belong to them._

Her hand held on like a vice, his body suddenly frozen and unyielding as she drew closer and breathed icily upon him, her lips brushing his as he shivered slightly in response.

_Time for you to return what was stolen. Return or all you love will suffer and discord will follow you until your death._

Her eyes seemed to take the very life from him, his vision blurring until someone shook him and he glanced up to see June in the doorway looking at him.

"Neal? Why are you standing out here. Come in before you get a chill!"

He glanced around dazed, the woman no longer there but a hint of someone or something dark disappearing around the corner. He started to move that way but a wave of dizziness hit him and June held him upright.

"Haversham!"

He turned to feel another set of hands holding him up and Mozzie was looking at him.

"Mozz?"

The little guy nodded, helping him inside along with June, each on one side as he stumbled into the house and the door was shut. He was led to the sofa by the stairs, June insisting he lay there while she hurried off to get him something. Mozzie stared at him curiously.

"You look like you saw a ghost. What's the Suit got you doing that you're coming in so late?"

Neal shook his head, trying to sit up but suddenly too tired to do so as dizziness kept him back against the cushions of the sofa.

"You know what we're working on, Mozz. Same case."

He closed his eyes, irritated suddenly by everything and sensing that woman nearby smiling. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around but not seeing her. Mozzie gave him a funny look as June came back with what looked like scotch and a bowl with water and towels. She handed him the glass and made him lay back in a semi-sitting position.

"Relax, drink this and keep this on your forehead."

She dipped a cloth in water then placed it on his forehead. Neal thanked her, his head starting to feel a bit better as she felt his cheeks.

"You're warm but no fever. You're pale but your cheeks are flushed."

He shrugged tiredly, Mozzie hanging around as they talked quietly but not about the case. Neal was keeping that from June for the moment. It was an hour later with a little food in him Neal decided he should go upstairs, Mozzie offering to keep watch as June nodded and told them good-night. They had shut the door as Mozz grabbed some extra sheets and settled on the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll never leave, Neal."

Mozzie sounded serious but it was obvious he was worried, Neal sitting down now that he had changed into more comfortable clothes.

"A woman..."

The con rolled his eyes as if he knew where this was going.

"They're all trouble. Adam and Eve, that was the first instance of why women aren't good for men. Don't even get me started on Pandora..."

Neal flinched at the name, something about it making him feel cold inside.

"That's what this case involves... Pandora's box and all the ills inside of it. But this woman, she seemed real. Something cold and evil surrounded her though..."

Mozzie sat beside him and slapped an arm on his shoulder. It was very unlike the con but he was worried.

"What did she look like?"

Neal described her and Mozzie went pale.

"Sounds like the woman Elizabeth was telling me about."

Neal blinked curious why El would talk about such a thing when Mozzie moved back to the sofa and gave a yawn.

"Why would El know such a person? Mozz?"

The little guy was snoring now, barely awake.

"Dreams... someone in a dream..."

Mozz was out now but Neal felt awake, laying back in bed in the dimly lit room but uncertain if he could sleep. Maybe he could talk to Peter? Hadn't Angelos mentioned bad dreams? So had Peter but he could be thinking too much. He sighed, feeling sleep start to wash over him as he slumped back and closed his eyes. Soon he was out and his mind drifting the darkness.

_You did this!_

Peter's voice rung out as he turned and saw the agent staring at him angrily. They were on the porch in the back, the agent throwing him back against the wall by the window and door. Neal was afraid, guilt hitting him as the memory returned to haunt him.

_Peter I..._

_You had the treasure all along and now HE took Elizabeth. Tell me where it is, Neal!_

He felt the anger emanating off his friend as it had that evening but even more strongly now, that guilty feeling making him sicker than it had then.

I didn't take it...

But you knew where it was... take me to it!

Neal felt himself nod, the two men turning to leave when he saw her, the woman in black smiling at him from across the yard. She was behind this, something wrong with the dream as suddenly he had a gun in his face. They were in the warehouse and she stood there across from them, Peter seething with anger.

_Peter, please... It was here. I swear..._

_You don't deserve to live with what you've done, Caffrey. She's dead because of you._

The agent was about to shoot when he woke up, sweat on his brow and a flush like he was burning with fever. He turned to see Mozzie still sound asleep on the sofa. Why was he dreaming of the past? Peter... El had forgiven him hadn't they? He hadn't forgiven himself it seemed and that was obvious why. They were his family and it was his fault that Keller had done what he had. He sighed, getting up and quietly slipping into his robe and slippers as he went out to the terrace and sat, the stars quietly flickering above in the haze of the city.

He was remembering more of the heist that brought him to know about the statues. It was a hazy memory but that was because Katsivales had tried to kill him and he had just escaped. His wound had made him feverish and out of his head but he had gotten away, the only person to ever survive a partnership with the man. If he was involved with this, maybe that explained Angelos and his wife. He had been poisoned so maybe the curator had been as well. It explained so much...

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Getting more and more exciting huh? Is this a curse or something more? The next chapter will ease us back to where we left off on chapter 1. I promise all ends tied up and more excitement to come! The quote that Peter reads, I borrowed it from a Wikipedia article about Pandora. Not my words.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Three more days passed. Peter felt a little better, the nightmares lessening now that he was taking pills. He had been resistant but El and his doctor had insisted. Now he slept when he was home and felt better for it. He couldn't say the same for Neal, the young man anxious and grumpy when he went to pick him up on Monday.

"Long weekend?"

The agent was trying to be nice but Neal just grunted, leaning against the window with his eyes mostly closed from what he could see beneath the sunglasses his partner wore. He noticed the thermos placed in the cup holder and could smell the rich Italian roast there but he was more worried about his partner as he drove them to work. Neal didn't speak or move much, eyes staring blankly beneath those shaded glasses before Peter nudged him as he pulled into the Bureau garage.

"Neal?"

He waited for a response, the younger man turning slowly as if he were moving in slow motion but finally he stretched and yawned and Peter felt relief. Neal had been sleeping apparently, the agent reaching over for the glasses and seeing the bags beneath. Neal looked exhausted.

"I'm taking you home, Neal. You look worse than I did last week. Let me just go upstairs and tell the crew..."

Neal shook his head, slipping out of the car and almost tripping. Peter was around and helping him out in a moment, the con looking at him both thankfully and with a flush to his cheeks that indicated he was embarrassed at his weakness.

"I'm ok, Peter. I swear. Just a little tired."

Peter didn't believe those words but there wasn't much he could do. Neal was a grown man and he could make his own choices. They walked to the elevator, coffee in hand and entered the elevator. Neal still looked exhausted for the first few floors, sipping a bit of coffee and taking something he only just saw.

"What is that, Neal?"

The con looked at him like a teenager who thinks they know best.

"Nothing, _Dad_. Just some pills to make you alert. They're _over the counter_ so you don't have to worry about me becoming an addict."

The tone was irritable but he also heard something akin to thankfulness for the worry. Peter nodded but was going to keep a close eye on his friend. He had forgotten for now about everything from last week, glad for the sleep but it seemed Neal had his own issues to distract the agent from his mastery over those nightmares. One thing at a time he thought as the elevator doors opened at their floor and they started towards the bullpen. Neal hurried off towards the bathroom, Peter watching but not following as he went up to his own office. Diana caught up with him as he walked by.

"Boss... Hughes wanted to talk to you."

He nodded back to her, a quick hello and chat before he made his way upstairs, dropped off his jacket and other items and walked next door to his boss' office. He knocked on the door and heard a "_Ente_r" before he opened it and walked inside. Another man was sitting at one of the empty chairs, a tall man not much older than Neal perhaps with a nice olive-tone tan, sun-bleached dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I didn't realized you had a guest, Sir."

Peter remained standing by the door, Hughes motioning for him to close it and come in.

"I'm not sure if you've met my Senior Agent in Charge, Peter Burke."

Peter saw the man sitting nod up to him, standing after a moment as they held out hands to shake.

"It is good to meet you finally, Agent Burke."

The man's accent was impeccable and his English more so as he nodded and smiled graciously.

"Ambassador Gravan, it is an honor to finally speak with you directly."

Hughes gave him a thumbs up with his eyes, no words spoken until Reese coughed slightly and they all took seats.

"This case, is very sensitive Agents. I am glad that you have done your best to keep it as quiet as possible. My thanks to you."

They started to discuss the case in general, Gravan obviously curious about the Japanese incident and all details involved since it was a very similar case to his own.

"I was hoping to talk to your consultant, Mr. Caffrey is it?"

The man seemed insistent on seeing Caffrey but Peter was curious if today was a good day for that when he heard a knock on the door and Hughes called for them to enter. It was Neal. Peter had to blink, everything that made the young man look exhausted and tired before was now gone. He would have to learn his partner's secret but there would be time for that later.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Neal stood there looking about a fresh as a daisy, the usual facade in place as he did a quick nod to Peter and the Ambassador. Hughes nodded, pointing at them.

"Caffrey, Ambassador Gravan was interested in meeting you."

Peter watched as the two men nodded politely to the other, shaking hands but stiffly despite all appearances. There was something going on here he thought but he would have to ask about it later.

"I was very fascinated how you helped to find the stolen Iraqi gold. Your team, Agent Burke has accomplished so much in such a short time period."

The man seemed to know their case files better than they did, Neal keeping his eyes firmly on the man but looking relaxed despite everything. Peter was curious what was up when the meeting ended and he motioned for his partner to come into his office. Neal sat in the chair across from his as if nothing were wrong, the rubber band ball in his hand now. He must keep it in his pocket as a backup to play with, the agent thought, as he sat down and pushed a cup of coffee from the thermos towards him.

"Ambassador Gravan seems to be a fan of ours."

Neal was still distracted, thoughts elsewhere as he tossed the ball around. Suddenly he looked up and nodded, those blue eyes looking paler than usual. That was where the tiredness lay now, all other traces gone for the moment but eyes never lie.

"Yes... he knew quite a bit. Do you mind if I take an early lunch? I promised Mozzie I would meet him."

Peter blinked, surprised Neal wasn't using a more legitimate source to hide his liaison but maybe it was a sign he was being more honest. He nodded, watching the con get up and leave. Peter watched as his partner exited the offices and entered the elevator. Something was up but what it was... He had the anklet to track him if he felt something was off but the fact he mentioned Mozzie was a warning sign to him. He sighed, remembering that Elizabeth had told him to be nicer. Less warden. More partner and friend. For once he would heed that advice as he went back to his work on the PC, notes about the case with the statues. He also called the hospital to check on Mr. Angelos. The man had been in a coma since the day he'd visited him and still had not awaken. Something stunk and it seemed way too convenient that the only person willing to speak was unable to. They still had the statue though. It was proof someone had stolen the originals and replaced them with fakes or meant to.

"Boss? I have that report you wanted with all the witness statements."

He stood and walked over to get it, Diana leaning over to speak quietly.

"Is Caffrey ok? He looked a bit tired."

Diana had noticed so that meant his partner wasn't as good a con artist at least not today. He nodded.

"Just a little. Thanks. Tell Jones I want to see you both in the conference room in about an hour. We need to discuss the next part of this case."

She nodded and left, Peter going back to his seat and thinking. Neal never told him why he was meeting up with Mozzie. It bothered him, alarm bells going off. It might have been an innocent mistake, Neal wasn't himself or something else. Peter gazed up at the clock and saw it was just after 11 AM. He couldn't leave, the voice in his mind that sounded like El telling him to wait and see. He nodded to himself, grabbing up files as he went to work on what was needed for the meeting. Neal would be back by then. Maybe he was just worrying too much.

**()()()**

Neal was as he said meeting up with Mozzie but the little guy didn't know it yet. He stopped off at June's first, grabbing up some things before he met his friend at a coffee shop nearby. Mozz looked a bit irritated.

"You understand you took me from a perfectly quiet day of reading in the park with Estelle to a noisy cafe."

The little guy sounded annoyed but Neal knew once he gave him the news, Mozzie would eat it up.

"I have a job for you. I might be wrong but before I alert the calvary I thought you might get me what I need first."

Mozzie looked intrigued, moving closer to listen after giving a quick glance around.

"Sounds like you have something big. Heist? Bank job?"

Neal sighed, feeling tired again. Those pills he had weren't helping but a little and he was starting to feel more jittery than anything. That wasn't good for someone in his profession.

"Tailing someone. See what you can find on a Kios Katsivales."

He watched Mozzie nod, his eyes curious but not asking as they went back to enjoying the coffee and food. Neal wasn't eating much, his stomach upset from lack of sleep. He was lucky to have had a croissant plain for breakfast. Mozzie seemed to notice.

"I have stuff if you need to sleep. Elizabeth did the same for the Suit and he's doing better now."

Neal glanced up at his friend but shook his head.

"No, I need my head clear. Thanks though."

His friend looked at him worriedly but nodded.

"Be careful, Neal. Nightmares can become reality."

The little guy rose, leaving him as Neal remained sitting for a few more minutes. He still had some time before he had to be back at the office. It was almost noon. Peter would be expecting him. They were probably having some kind of meeting on the case since the Ambassador was there. He stood and a wave of dizziness hit him hard, the young man moving to the back of the diner to the bathroom where he promptly threw up in a stall. It was mostly clear stuff but still unpleasant. When the fit was over, he stepped out, washing his hands, mouth and face. The tiredness was overcoming him again, Neal leaving as he picked up a bagel for the trip back and a cup of water. He ate half the bagel in the cab, taking another no doze pill with the water and threw the rest of the roll away as he reached the Bureau offices. He just needed to make it through the day without Peter sending him home.

"Mr. Caffrey, so nice to see you again. Taking an early lunch?"

It was Gravan, Neal smiling at him as best he could and seemingly getting away with it.

"Just running errands for work. I'm late for a meeting but thank you again for the compliments. We work hard in the White Collar division."

Neal gave his brightest smile as he waved and started to walk away. Someone firmly but gently gripped his arm, the con turning to see Gravan there holding him.

"It's very important that the person behind this theft be found. You understand, don't you?"

Neal saw a threat in those eyes, meeting it with his own comfortable smile which seemed to disarm the man.

"Yes, our department understands the importance of finding your artifacts, Ambassador."

The man smiled icily, letting go as Neal walked away without another glance but felt those eyes burning at the back of his neck. He debated telling Peter about the incident as he entered the elevator and headed up. In the end his own thought were Peter had enough on his plate. It was probably just the Ambassador being pushy at best. Neal exited to the 21st floor, going to his desk when he felt something cold touch his cheek.

_Return... thief. Others will suffer if you refuse us..._

He turned and saw nothing there, his heart racing a bit but maybe it was the no doze.

"Caffrey?"

He turned, looking up from where he sat at his desk. When had he sat down? Neal stood, that tired feeling hitting him again as Jones gave him a curious look.

"You ok?"

Jones looked concerned but Neal just smiled, hopefully hiding what he felt as he nodded back.

"I'm good. I guess Peter's called a meeting?"

The agent nodded as they both headed towards the stairs and conference room. Neal paused a moment, a dark figure ahead at the top of the stairs. She wore a funeral dress, a light veil over her face barely hiding her alabaster colored skin and deep black eyes.

"Neal?"

Jones' voice snapped him out of his reverie, the woman gone as he continued to follow the agent up the stairs where Peter and Diana were already seated. Jones closed the door and they all sat down, Peter glancing at him curiously a moment before starting the meeting.

"Angelos is still in the hospital in a coma. We're working on seeing if he could have been poisoned. This seems oddly coincidental that he fell sick the day we were to visit him."

Everyone nodded, the discussion about what could be going on and who was suspect going in different directions. There was too little info, not enough evidence beyond Angelos asking to give witness to convict anyone on the case. Peter looked frustrated as the meeting ended and everyone left but the agent and Neal.

"Peter... any information on Katsivales?"

The agent looked up, distracted by the information before him.

"Nothing yet. He seems to be a ghost right now."

The agent stood, gathering up his stuff and motioning for Neal to follow as they went to his office next door and closed the door.

"You said you knew of someone who worked with Kios? How long ago was this _alleged_ partnership gone wrong?"

Neal flinched only a little realizing Peter knew it was him but he wasn't going to admit anything directly as he leaned back in the seat and tried to relax.

"About 7 years ago. The _alleged_ thief was poisoned and shot, escaping with very little memory of what happened that night. They're not even sure what it was they were going in on at the time."

He watched the agent nod, a frown on his face when he had mentioned being shot and poisoned. Neal remembered only a little of the lingering pain although it had been a glancing blow at best. He had been out of it with fever, his leg aching at the time from the wound as he made his way through the catacombs they'd been in when it happened. The memory wasn't one he wanted to remember even if he could.

"Let me know if the thief remembers anything else. Might help find Kios."

Peter was eying him curiously, smiling after a moment as he motioned for him to go. Neal nodded, standing up, rubber band ball in hand as he went back to his own desk and pulled out a notepad. It had been a while since he had tried to recall the incident, the odd cocktail he'd been given taking away anything more than a vague recollection of his time in Greece.

_Shall we drink to our partnership... Anatole?_

Neal nodded back at the man, responding to his alias like it was his own name. They both drank, the other two men showing up as they finished their little toast and Kios smiled differently.

_Make sure that Anatole finds his way to the boat. I don't think he'll be feeling up to driving it tonight._

Neal hadn't understood at the moment what was going on until one of the men had opened up their jacket to pull out a gun and it suddenly became crystal clear. It had only taken him a moment to turn and run, nobody having gotten close to him yet as he dashed through the crumbling tunnels of the temple they'd been scavenging. He could hear footsteps following and when he paused to squeeze through a tight space the hot sting of a bullet on his leg before he fell through on the other end, cursing from his pursuers on the other side.

_GET HIM, Idiots! He knows too much and I can't afford witnesses!_

As he rose to his feet he started to feel the first signs of dizziness. He thought about the drink and cursed inwardly. Kios had drugged him. Neal had little time not certain what he could have been given if it was poison or something else as he limped through the dark, hands out and feeling for anything in his way. He suddenly realized he still had his pack, only it wasn't the one with all the food and water in it. He felt around and suddenly he found what he wanted, light filling the space as he lit the lantern. There wasn't much oil left but it would be enough if he could find a way out.

He hadn't moved too far when he heard an explosion, the ground trembling some and dust falling around him. They must have blasted through the space he went through, both men too burly to fit but he was smaller than most which helped to get in and out of most places. It had been tight, some scratches stinging on his arms and shoulders but he would live if the drug wasn't anything lethal.

_He can't have gone far... find him!_

Neal found a side entrance, another small space to squeeze through and ducked inside with the lantern pushed ahead. He still had a few matches left as he blew the light out and waited, the sound of footsteps rushing past and voices as he hid. His stomach was gurgling now, breath hitching a bit as he re-lit the lamp and stumbled away from the small crawl space hoping to find another way out. The space was cleaner than the other areas, less dust ridden and a large pedestal lay in the center. There was ancient writing around the walls showing a story he could only guess had something to do with Prometheus. There was a figure tied to a rock with a large bird tearing at it but in the next scene the wound was healed. Neal followed the story around the room, reading what he could from the pictures and then seeing one last image of a box with a girl.

_Neal..._

He was trying to read the symbols, see more of the story but his memory was turning foggy.

_Neal..._

Something was coming out of the box...

"Neal!"

He jerked awake, a hand on his shoulder as he looked up and realized he was at work, the memory fading some. Neal glanced down to see a few notes on the paper but nothing readable by anyone but himself in his own personal shorthand. Peter was there, looking at him as his hand remained firmly on his shoulder.

"I'm taking you home. Get your stuff together."

Neal was about to protest but Peter held up his hand and he stopped.

"No arguments... give me a moment to get my jacket."

Peter left, talking to Diana and Jones along the way briefly. They turned to look at him, a curious look on both agents' faces as they he sighed and pulled his jacket on. He pulled the sheet with his notes from the pad and folded it up, pushing it into his pocket as he stood and that wave of dizziness fell over him. Something cold touched his cheek and he saw the woman in black there.

_Remembering is only the first part of returning. Give back what was stolen, thief!_

Those dark eyes gazed coldly into his when someone shook him awake again and he glanced up to find himself in the Taurus, Peter's hand on his arm.

"Neal?"

They were at June's but he could tell Peter had an idea about taking him home with him. He nodded, opening up the door and easing out of the car like he was drunk.

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow?"

The agent nodded, that look like he was going to kidnap him to find out what was wrong there but Peter let it go for once, Neal happy for that as he walked up to June's front door and fumbled with his key.

"Neal..."

He turned to see June in the doorway, her face looking at him with her usual smile. He nodded back, his mind blanking out stuff because he hadn't seen her there as if time had lapsed.

"Hey, June."

He would have said more but suddenly someone was there smiling up at him from behind her. It was Samantha.

"Hi, Neal! Are you playing hookey from work?"

He blinked back at her playful question, June blushing some as they entered the house. He shook his head.

"No, I have permission to be home. Peter brought me personally, kiddo."

He could at least pretend around her, smiling back despite the exhaustion he felt. Those no doze pills were not working for him. They moved into the living room and June offered him something to drink.

"Just water, please."

June nodded, warning Samantha to behave as she left them alone. The girl was sighing some once her grandmother left.

"I can't eat anything today... only water."

She sounded unhappy, her voice pouty like a child but it seemed she wasn't as upset as most kids were as he asked her why.

"My operation... I get my kidney soon!"

Her face lit up and Neal smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Good news! When you come back, we'll go get ice cream. My treat."

She smiled brightly at his words, June coming around as the little girl ran over and started telling her about his promise. June smiled, handing him and Samantha their waters.

"Why don't you take yours upstairs Neal. Samantha and I need to get some more packing done for her stay."

He nodded, hugging them both briefly before he headed upstairs. Once he was out of view he let himself sag a bit, his body giving in to the exhaustion as he closed and locked the door.

"Bout time you came home."

Neal nearly jumped, looking to find Mozzie laying on the couch reading a book. He really didn't want company today as he trudged over to the kitchen and refilled his glass. He felt more thirsty than usual, chugging down the water before he filled it up again. Mozzie peered up to see what he was doing.

"You'd think that had turned to wine the way you were drinking it."

Neal filled it once more and walked over to his bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket with a fumbling motion. He could barely keep it together he was feeling that tired.

"Mozzie... why are you here?"

His mind was occupied with his exhaustion when he heard a huff from the con and turned to see Mozzie had his hands over his chest as if he were angry.

"I guess you forgot you sent me on a mission or you don't have need of my services anymore. I'm hoping for the former."

Mozzie sounded insulted and slowly Neal realized he had asked his friend to find something for him as he sat on the edge of the bed and nodded.

"Long day and I've been nowhere near awake to enjoy it. What did you find?"

He started to take off his pants and shirt, Mozzie making at startled sound, the little guy turning, hand over his eyes.

"Uhm... I found out Kios had someone powerful funding his exploits. Someone in the Greek consulate it seems but no idea who. He's pretty much a ghost for the moment."

Neal heard the word ghost and shivered slightly as he pulled on his pajama pants and slipped into bed, his clothes tossed messily over a chair as he curled up under the blankets.

"Thanks Mozz... I really... apprec... ciate it..."

Despite the no doze his body was giving into the lack of sleep. He heard another soft huff and footsteps on the floor.

"Thanks Mozz? You owe me, Neal. This info was hard to come by. Neal?"

He was already fading away, his mind disappearing into the depths of the memory he had started to recall. He was reading the relief on the wall, his vision starting to go blurry from whatever he was given and the little blood loss he had from his flesh wound. Someone seemed to whisper nearby, his eyes turning to see who as he saw it. Despite the dim glow of the lamp the box on the pedestal glowed softly on its own. He felt some strange need to go closer, touching it as the yellowish green light transferred to his hands before fading softly away. The box felt damp, his feverish mind pulling out what tools he had to pick at the lock on it. He could do this in his sleep, no lock his master as he worked on it with fumbling fingers and heard the click.

Neal dropped the lock to the side, opening up the box to find a large urn inside. There was a stopper, the whole thing damp like the box and glowing a soft yellowish green. He was too out of it to process this as a rational person, pulling the plug out and laying it aside as he peered into the dark interior and saw something glimmer in the lantern's glow.

He must be here somewhere. Find him!

The voices were closer, something telling him he should run as he tried to decide what to do with the box.

_Neal..._

He turned to see who called him, a light shining in his face as he started to come to, eyes focusing on the face of Mozzie.

"Mozz... what are you still doing here?"

Neal was still very tired, that dream making his heart race some as he came to. He gave a quiet yawn, stretching and sitting up as his friend blinked back.

"Uhm, Neal... it's Tuesday."

He blinked, looking at the overcast sky with very little sunlight shining through. Hadn't it been Monday afternoon when he went to sleep? Maybe Mozzie was talking about one of his hideouts.

"What about Tuesday..."

He felt a little more stiff than usual as if he'd been laying down for a while. Mozzie looked at him oddly.

"Tuesday as in afternoon. As in... just after lunch time."

Neal blinked, looking at the clock and seeing it was around noon but how could it already be tomorrow? Had he really slept that long? It didn't seem possible. Mozzie sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes peering at him curiously.

"Oh, the Suit called. He said you're off today but you need to come in tomorrow. Said to catch up on your beauty rest. I told him that was a rude thing to say but then you did look pretty beat up yesterday."

Mozzie was jabbering, his head starting to hurt as he nodded back and sat up with his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I should get dressed."

Neal stood, tiredness mostly gone but he still didn't feel all that great. Mozzie followed him to the edge of the back hallway, the two talking as Neal looked for something to wear.

"The Suit didn't sound too happy about your being out like a light but there was something I could almost call concern there."

Mozzie's footsteps moved away as Neal paused. Peter was worried about him but why? Other than the lack of sleep, nothing was going on but it could have to do with his half admission about being involved with Kios who had access to that box from what he could remember. He only remembered bits and pieces and his dreams were fuzzy at best. If only he could remember what had happened. Neal sighed, moving into the bathroom at the end of the hall and turning on the hot water as he slipped out of his night clothes and under the shower. He'd have to do more research to find out more about Kios and his current whereabouts.

**()()()**

The rest of the week was pretty routine, Thursday being the day that brought them their victory over the case. Angelos was finally awake. The doctors had found some odd compounds in his blood and had managed to give him something that reversed the effects so that the man's fever reduced and his coma ended. It had been a quick interview, Angelos revealing who it was had stolen the box and statues. It was an easy arrest, something Peter might consider too easy but the statues and box were in the man's possession and he confessed to doing it. A man calling himself Kios Katsivales was found leaving a local fence Mozzie was friends with. It was over in a moment, the case solved.

"I thought you said Kios was closer to your age, Neal..."

The agent spoke quickly but Neal was more himself lately, sleep having finally caught up with him. He shook his head.

"I said he was close to the _alleged_ thief's age. Why would you assume it was me?"

He wasn't lying but Peter let him have his word play, nodding as they followed the car with the suspect and watched them taken away. With everything that had happened over the past two weeks, it was time they took a break. He would have to ask Reese about having Friday off once they did all the reports and paperwork. Elizabeth was free and he wanted to take some time with her for dealing with his late nights and sleeplessness. Neal deserved a break too. Taking a Friday would be nice.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_And so, we are back to Chapter 1. Let the ball start rolling as it steamrolls everything in sight! Whumpalooza starts in earnest next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Friday should have been a day of rest for all involved but it was anything but. Consider the myths surrounding the day, including when it falls on a 13th: The myth of Friday the 13th itself is based off Judea-Christian beliefs based on incidents mentioned in the good book. Still, neither Neal nor Peter had ever suffered from Paraskavedekatriaphobia (_fear of Friday the 13th_) and it wasn't the 13th, but it seemed today would make them both remember Friday as a day they would not soon ignore in the future.

So when Neal woke up from a string of nightmares, on what should have been a pleasant day off, his thoughts about the day started less than stellar. For the past two days he had slept well, that respite ending in one evening. June woke him from a fitful sleep to tell him Samantha was ill and she would be going to stay with her granddaughter until she was better. The news hit Neal hard but it was the images he kept seeing, the woman in black warning him about returning what he stole that made him feel sick and nauseated. He kept blacking out, uncertain why as Neal dreamed of the past even as he stood in the shower, waking with a gash to his forehead where he had fallen on the tiled floor. To make things more interesting, he was more surprised when Peter showed, worried about him because of a sick Elizabeth. The couple was supposed to be enjoying a day together but El had fallen ill with some mystery bug. Neal was still confused why his friend was there until the agent mentioned him being on the ledge. Neal couldn't remember anything but a feeling like he had to escape but nothing about climbing up on the ornate wall of June's terrace. It made no sense why he would be up there but Peter didn't lie and something told him it may have happened. Still with everything that occurred, Neal wondered why El had told Peter to come check on him? Something stunk but at the moment he couldn't put the pieces together.

It hadn't taken much for Neal to decide to go with his partner after a call from Elizabeth made Peter look sick with worry. He couldn't leave Peter in his time of need, glad to help him if necessary. Then he received a call from June, her own voice frantic with worry. Samantha was worse, her fever rising and her operation on hold for the moment. He was torn between who to be with, Peter promising to take him to the hospital once he had seen to his wife. Neal couldn't help but feel this was his fault, the woman in black visiting them at the Burke home, two other figures in black joining her as they tormented him and seemed to be keeping Elizabeth in her current feverish state. The doctor had called his assistants, asking for IVs and other equipment to keep her comfortable as El's fever rose. Neal started to feel a bit sick himself, the women telling him he should return what was taken but he didn't remember anything. What was it he took? It was too much for his own exhausted mind as he slumped to the floor, a cold touch of fingers tight around his throat and squeezing at his chest until his breath hitched and he blacked out.

_Remember... thief. Return what you have taken..._

He felt himself falling back into the dream, a memory perhaps of finding a box and urn with several golden statues. It had glowed with a greenish yellow light, soft and unearthly in the damp catacombs. His mind was fuzzy, leg throbbing from being shot at. He heard voices nearby and closed the box, carrying it despite himself. They shouldn't have this but the drug was making him tired and he collapsed to the floor, the box falling to the ground with a loud thud, the urn rolling out and tipping over. He was suddenly aware of someone's leather boat shoe standing right before his eyes where his cheek lay flat on the cool, damp floor. Then a light blinded him, eyes squinting some although he could barely move at this point. He heard someone chuckle darkly.

_Anatole... you left before my friends could take you home. You've had a bit too much to drink tonight._

Kios smiled down at him in the dimly lit space, the man giving a quick glance around as his goons lifted Neal up and pinned his arms behind him. He couldn't move much as it was, his head slumping forward to lay on his chest as they held him up and Kios continued to gaze down at the pretty statues.

_These should fund some of my future trips quite well. Take him to the boat and wait for me._

Neal felt the world swaying around him, eyes rolling back some as he passed into a light unconscious state. The two men carried him along, his shoes dragging on the ground as he was taken away. He thought he felt a cold hand on his cheek, icy breath there and someone whispering but he was tired and he passed out before he could see who.

_Wake up, Thief!_

He coughed and sputtered as icy water was thrown on him, his arms cuffed behind him and his feet entwined with heavy manacles. Chains were wrapped around his arms and chest, the con looking bewildered at where he was or why. Icy green eyes gazed down at him as they crouched beside him and slowly his mind started to remember.

_It's a shame we couldn't come to an agreement... (Kios licked at his lips) They say, the only ship that doesn't sail is a partner... ship. Good-bye, Anatole._

Kios made a motion, that cold smile still on his face as the two goons lifted Neal up and he kicked slightly but the drugs made him clumsy as did the chains that held him. There were rags stuffed in his mouth and tape over his lips as they moved him to the edge of the large fishing boat and tossed him over. It was dark, late in the evening but the water was so much darker as he sunk beneath the waves, the hissing of bubbles by his ears as the weight of the chains and manacles pulled him down even faster.

_Not like this... I... don't want to... die... like... this..._

He felt water rush up his nose and into his lungs, Neal struggling to free himself. He unlocked the cuffs around his wrists but the chains held his arms down enough he couldn't reach the lock for them as he fought in a drug induced haze to wiggle free. Something brushed his cheek and for a moment he thought someone stared back through the water, eyes black as the depths below him.

_Return... thief. You cannot go until you have returned what has been stolen..._

Neal stared into those dark eyes, the last of his air leaving his lungs as water took its place and he started to feel his consciousness fade away.

_Return..._

**()()()**

_Neal..._

_Neal wake up!_

_What's wrong with him doctor?_

He heard the worried voice, one he knew well speaking to him from far away. Another voice accompanied him.

_I can't say yet. He has a low grade fever, not as bad as your wife's though. Let me take some blood from both of them and I will see what the lab brings back. There's something not right here..._

He hears them speak a bit more and then a gasp awakens him, his own lips drawing in air audibly as someone holds him gently but firmly back against the bed. Neal glances around as his eyes finally open and sees he is in their guest room, still at the Burke home as brown eyes meet his and Peter glances down at him with concern.

"Shh... Neal, it's me."

That makes him feel better but now he remembers more, wondering now if he should say anything but the guilt is driving him to speak. He had not only dreamed of the past but of all he had done that was bad, mostly things he hadn't told Peter. He wanted to get it out, clear his conscience, but one thing at a time.

"Peter... This... All of this... it's my fault. I... was the thief!"

He's coughing now, his chest hurting some and his face flush and burning with fever. Peter looks concerned but he holds up a hand, the other clinging tightly to his friend's.

"Don't speak. Neal. You're not well. Let me call the doctor..."

He feels Peter trying to remove his hand but he holds on more tightly...

"No... I have to tell you what happened. What I... remem... re mem..."

His strength is leaving him, the grip on Peter loosening as he starts to feel weaker. There is a feeling like something wet is in his chest, water seeping into every pore as he gasps for breath and hears someone calling out for help. Air bubbles hiss by his ears as he falls more deeply into that darkness and he can no longer hold on.

_NEAL!_

**()()()**

_Earlier that Friday:_

Elizabeth can't explain how she knows something is wrong, putting down the water bottle she's been drinking. She felt fine last night but now, something is off as she hears Peter shuffling around upstairs and then his footsteps as he hurries down to meet her. They hug and kiss but she knows he feels something isn't right, his cheek gently pressed against hers.

"El... hun, you feel a little warm."

She nods back, a listlessness telling her to go back to bed but a woman in dark clothing stares coldly back from across the room. El knows the woman is just in her imagination but something about her reminds her of Peter's former nightmares. The woman is average height, pale like marble and her eyes... they are dark orbs beneath a thin but stylish black veil that matches the dark mourning dress she wears. There is nothing warm or kind about the figure, real or not.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little sleep won't help. I don't want your day off to be a total bust. Go visit Neal. Make sure he's ok."

The woman smiled coldly at her as they passed and went back upstairs, El looking back only briefly to see that Satchmo is sniffing curiously around the spot. Maybe she's not as much a figment as she thought...

An hour passed maybe less, she wasn't sure. Elizabeth slept fitfully, dreams of Peter and Neal arguing when she had been kidnapped bothering her until she awakens, vision blurry and face burning up. She is exhausted now, a coldness seeping into her that she doesn't understand but knows can be solved by talking to her husband. She fumbles for the cell and barely manages to hit speed dial before Peter answers.

"Hun... come home... please..."

She wants to say more but El is no longer able to hold the phone or herself up anymore, slumping across the mattress, the device slipping to the floor out of reach. Her face feels flush and sweat beads on her forehead, hair sticking against her neck and cheeks. This is wrong. Something is feels off. She did something different and now... now she's ill. Her mind is working much as her husband's or his partner's might, knowing the answer is right before her but El is tired, mind giving in to the fever as she passes out, a voice faintly calling her name.

_EL? EL?_

**()()()**

Peter is in a panic, his wife isn't answering now but she was ill and her voice had sounded so weak and helpless. Elizabeth was anything but a damsel in distress, the incident with Keller proving that. Still he worries because she isn't an agent, and smart and clever as he knows his wife is, El is human and vulnerable. They all are and if he lost her... Neal offers to go with him so he lets him because he's also worried about his partner. The housekeeper was taking off as he called, letting him in as he went upstairs and knocked on the door on the top floor. Neal didn't answer so he tried the door and found it open, glancing in as he tries his best to be polite and not just barge in.

"Hide... have to... hide it."

He hears the voice speaking not too far away, glancing over at the terrace and seeing a sight that nearly stops his heart. Peter doesn't think but just runs across the room, flying as he makes it to the terrace wall and reaches up, pulling Neal off the ledge and back onto the patio. The young man struggles against him a moment then slumps before those blue eyes gaze at him dully then with a bit more surprise. Neal remembers nothing but Peter knows that there's more to this incident. He wants to ask why but then he gets that call from El. He wants to fly home, appear at her bedside and make sure his wife is well but he can only rush to his car, Neal in tow as they head for his home. He thinks how this was supposed to be a day of rest, not more strife and worry as the agent tries to keep it together. He calls their doctor trying not to panic and hears Neal on the phone with someone. Neal is talking to June... the older woman is upset apparently. Hadn't he said her granddaughter Samantha was ill? Is it just a coincidence or something else he's missing? Peter can't see the larger picture, his worry for his wife and his partner clouding his deductive powers as he weaves through traffic and finally makes it home.

Neal remains in the car when they arrive, a tired exhausted look on his face. It had been gone for the past two days and now it was back. Something had changed and caused this but what it was, he couldn't say. There was a puzzle here but Peter sees the doctor waiting at their door and when Neal says he's ok, he takes him at his word and goes to let their physician in, both men rushing upstairs to find Elizabeth on the bed unconscious, the phone just out of reach of her hand.

"El? Hun..."

They eased her into a more comfortable position on the bed again, Dr. Manus taking her pulse and temperature. He whistles slightly through his teeth, Peter looking at him worriedly as he pulls the comforter over her.

"I don't understand what could cause someone to get a temperature this quickly. You said she was fine the rest of the week?"

Peter nodded at the man, hearing footsteps and seeing Neal peek in from the hallway. They continue to try and rouse his wife, Dr. Manus suggesting they get some cool compresses while he calls his assistants to bring some monitors and IVs. He would have to personally keep an eye on Elizabeth, curiosity evident in the doctor's voice. She gives a weak groan and Peter felt his heart tighten at the idea she was in pain. He would do anything for her, his eyes briefly turning to see Neal again, the young man staring as if he saw a ghost. Peter's attention was mainly on his wife but the look on his partner's face was not easily ignored as he watched Neal stiffen. It wasn't until Satchmo started growling at him, he noticed their dog was in the room. Peter didn't understand what was going on, Neal reaching up as if he were being strangled before he collapsed to the floor. The doctor quickly goes to see what was wrong, looking at the younger man curiously as Peter watches. Satchmo is upset, leaving the room with a whimper that makes the agent curious what the animal had sensed.

"He's running a fever too. Help me with him..."

Peter didn't want to leave his wife but Neal was sick as El was, his face sweaty and pale as death. It took some effort but the two men gently carried his partner between them to the guest room where he was laid out on the bed and covered with a light throw. Neal shivers, face tight with a raspy sound to his breath worrying the doctor and agent.

"Peter, bring two bowls with water and some towels. We need to keep them cool."

The agent nodded, leaving reluctantly for the kitchen as he ran down the stairs and past his cowering dog. He dug out two large bowls, filling them with ice and water, then tossed a few clean dish clothes over his shoulder and ran back upstairs, the lab watching him with quiet curiosity. Satchmo had sensed something wrong but what was it?

"Here, Jon. My wife's going to be ok, right?"

He saw the look there, uncertainty present but the physician gave him a slight nod.

"We've caught it early. I just need... time. That must be my assistants now. Let me go get those items. I'll be right back."

The doorbell had rung, Peter placing one bowl on the nightstand, dipping a cloth in it and then gently laying it on his wife's face. She murmured slightly, something about water but when he tried to give her some she asked what kind before passing back into unconsciousness.

When she seemed to be resting more, he remembered Neal. Kissing his wife he left with the other bowl, the ice a little more melted as he placed it on the nightstand in the guest room, dipped in the cloth and placed it on Neal's head. His partner didn't move, the con perfectly still, almost eerily so as Peter watched him. He thought about what he had seen, Neal on the ledge looking like he was about to dive into a swimming pool. There was something odd in his stance, the young man looking as if he were holding something under his arms. Peter had just managed to pull his friend down, the con collapsing weakly against him before he came to and looked at him with a confused expression. Neal hadn't known what he was doing and yet it was as if he were reliving some past moment...

Peter snapped back to the present as he heard the doctor come back up, other voices with him, three people passing in the hallway including Dr. Manus. They had lots of equipment with them, the doctor giving him a look to wait as they passed. He sat back down, worry evident about his wife when he heard a gasp and Neal was trying to sit up. It was all he could do to get him to quiet down, rest again after his deathlike slumber. Neal wanted to tell him something but he was still too weak, his voice fading away.

"Remem... remem... ber..."

Neal was delirious, falling back into that deathlike sleep. The curious thing was that he had mentioned something about the case and the person caught. He wanted to ask more but Neal was out cold, beads of sweat forming on his pale cheeks. Peter re-wet the cloth, placing it back on his friend's forehead before he left, going to check on his wife. Elizabeth looked so small and helpless, something she was far from had she been well. People that knew her well would say she was a force to be reckoned with but now... he felt something wet and warm form in his eyes, wiping at them before they could fall. Dr. Manus sighed, glancing up at him with a hopeful glance.

"I've sent the samples of blood I took with one of my assistants to the lab. I'm hoping this is something simple. Too much coincidence for two people to fall ill like this simultaneously. How are you feeling, Peter?"

The agent blinked, shrugging.

"Felt better but not feverish. Do you think it could have been something they ate or drank? Maybe something they touched?"

He thought about Angelos. They had found something odd in his blood work and that had been the key to waking him and getting him well enough to pin the blame on the real suspect. Still, the case had seemed way too easy even for what it was.

"Peter..."

He realized the doctor was talking to him, apologizing as he came back to the present.

"Sorry, just thinking of something. A witness in one of my recent cases had a similar fever. I keep wondering if this could be related."

Dr. Manus scratched his chin and leaned forward for his ears only.

"_If it's not anything too security conscious... mind if I take a look? And if you don't mind... let me get a sample of your blood to send back. Doesn't hurt to make sure._"

Peter nodded his head knowing if he explained everything to Reese, he would gladly let him take Angelos case file to his doctor. The only real problem to releasing the file would be if they had to go through the witness' lawyers and doctors to do it. He could only hope they would understand. He glanced at his wife and wanted to hug her but she looked much too fragile at the moment for him to hold.

"Once they finish taking care of her here, one of my assistants will go watch over your partner. His temperature isn't as high but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods."

He liked the doctor's candor but there was a part of him that wanted to hear lies about his wife and partner although it was probably best he knew the truth. Peter sighed, nodding as he gently took hold of his wife's hand which was now entwined with several IVs and a small monitor attached to her index finger for pulse and temperature. They had to be ok... He couldn't lose his wife and Neal.

"Thank you Jon. I appreciate this."

The doctor smiled back warmly, his hand gently patting Peter's shoulder.

"You're good people. I want to make sure they're both fine and here they will do better than taking them to the hospital, at least for now. Go rest, Peter. They are in good hands."

**()()()**

Peter found he couldn't relax sitting on the sofa, petting his dog, walking Satchmo and finally pouring them both some water from the cooler by the door. Satchmo sniffed the water and moved away, whining some as Peter started to drink his but stopped at the dog's reaction.

"Satch, it's water."

The dog whined louder, pushing the bowl away which was nothing like the usual thirsty four-legged child he had to deal with. Something was bothering the lab, Peter glancing at the bottled water from the same company that provided the cooler. They had only started the service a few weeks back, the same time the case started. Something clicked in his head as he moved to grab his cell.

"Erin... yes, Burke here. Day off? Not as fun as you might think... this is related to my last case, I think. Can you analyze some water if I were to bring it in. Yes... water. Thanks. I'll be there in two hours."

He closed the bottle, reaching down to pet his dog as he took the bowl, rinsed it out well with soap in the sink before he filled it with tap water and put it down for the pooch. Satchmo didn't even pause in sipping at it meaning his hunch was correct. Peter grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it at the tap, taking a long sip before reaching down to pet his dog.

"Good boy, Satch... now to call Reese."

**()()()**

Neal felt her hands, those cold hands touching his face and chest, chills moving up and down his body as he struggled against their hold.

_Remember and return, thief. That is all you can do to save those you love..._

He fought for consciousness but his body gave in to the fever, those brown eyes above him disappearing as his closed and he fell back into the memory.

Kios had his men drag him back to their hideout, Neal too weak to move as they dropped him and the treasure he'd found in the basement room. It had been his own place until he'd met up with Kios and they had become _partners_. A wry yet unhappy smile hit his lips. He should have known the man was bad news but they had planned to split once the deal was done. Neal hadn't sensed the evil or greed in his partner until that moment the men walked in to grab him. He had been too quick to trust and now he was paying the price. His breath was slow, pulse even slower as the drug or poison made him fall deeper into sleep. He had to fight, do something to keep Kios from the goal. This was not something for men much less his so called _partner_ to keep. If he had to give it to anyone, it would be a museum. Neal might be a thief but he knew when something was of great importance. He had to act before he was unable to do so. Kios would never have the box.

_Where is it, Anatole? Where did you put it?_

Someone slapped him hard, but he just smiled drunkenly up at them his eyes dull with the drug still. They would never know where it was. Neal wouldn't tell...

_Fine, take him to the boat. We'll dump his body in the ocean and nobody will notice a missing thief. We have pictures of the items. We can make our own and sell it._

He had only been vaguely aware when they spoke of recreating the item, passing out as a rag was pressed over his mouth and nose. Voices were soft in the background, people talking quietly and then footsteps on the wooden floorboards. Neal began to open his eyes, consciousness coming to him as he tried to sit up but hazel eyes stared back, gently holding him down. The woman smiled at him despite the mask over her mouth as he tried to think who and where.

"Mr. Caffrey... you have to lay back. Did you want something to drink?"

She was smiling, the skin around her eyes moving enough under the half mask for him to detect it along with the widening of her actual eyes. He nodded tiredly, his mouth feeling a bit parched now that he thought about it. Where was Peter? How was Elizabeth? He was in their guest room but his mind was still trapped between the memories with Kios, vague as they were, and what was happening now. She poured him some water from a pitcher full of ice and helped him drink from it before he lay back exhausted. The nurse, dressed in green scrubs replaced the wet rag on his forehead with a cooler one, the feeling instantly more comfortable. His eyes roved the room, falling on a dark figure in the corner dressed in black. She was glaring at him but he was too tired and ill to respond.

"Make... her go... away."

He was staring at the corner of the room, the nurse looking at him oddly before she nodded, standing up and moving to the doorway. He heard her talking or calling to someone as the woman in black moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling coldly at him.

_Returning is all you can do thief or everyone will die._

Neal stuck his tongue out at her, eyes shutting as he heard footsteps, another voice besides the nurses and ghostly spectre speaking.

"Mr. Caffrey... can you hear me?"

Neal recognized the voice as the doctor Peter had called, nodding tiredly before he opened his eyes and stared up at the blurry figure. Slowly they came into focus. The man was smiling softly at him but was obviously worried for him.

"Cindy here said you wanted someone to go. Can you tell me what you see?"

The doctor was trying to help but Neal was too tired to think straight, the woman in black reaching over to touch his forehead. He shrank back as both nurse and doctor held him down gently.

"Don't let her touch me or Elizabeth. She's... Death..."

Neal felt himself fading away again, his eyes rolling back as he passed out and the world went back to darkness and memories. He was remembering crawling through a small tunnel, something he had set up just in case of things like this. He was drugged but conscious enough to get out of there, the treasure in hand. It got heavy after a bit and he put it down, his mind going blank as he found himself outside the building now and staring at the sea. There was a boat he could get away on if he could just make it...

_**THERE HE IS!**_

Voices called out, Neal turning to run but facing a man with a gun as the other grabbed him and Kios showed up again.

_You are a very crafty individual. I still don't know how you got out of there but it doesn't matter now that we have you again. Go get the treasure and take him to the boat._

Neal smiled drunkenly up at his captors and former partner. Won't they be surprised... He heard footsteps hurrying back after a bit as the man sent for the box came back with a worried look on his face.

_It's gone... It was with him in that room but..._

The man shrank back when Kios threatened to hit him, yelling at the goon but soon turning his attentions back to Neal.

_Very wise. Trying to make yourself valuable again. I don't need you, Anatole. Tell me where it is and I'll make sure they find your body washed up on shore. Someone must care for a thief like you..._

Neal stared up at the man, those green eyes staring back as he stuck out his tongue and someone hit him hard across the chin. His skull rang with the hit, another coming after before Kios chuckled darkly.

_No matter... take him to the boat. We have ways to get information out._

They dragged him away, Kios picking up his cell as it rang and looking annoyed. He could just make out the conversation.

Father... I'm just relaxing by the water. Diplomatic lunch... Can it wait?

Neal felt himself wake up, eyes staring up at the ceiling, memory telling him he was still in the Burke guest room. Kios... his father was a diplomat. It explained why he got away with so much. Katsivales... it didn't mesh though with the ideas running through his head as he sat up and glanced around. He was alone, the door closed which meant nobody would bother him, as a plan filled his feverish mind.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I know... LOTS of stuff happened. I had to explain how this went back to chapter 1, then make it all fit and then add all the new exciting stuff. VERY long chapter but the next one... even better ;) Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter was tired but he showed up at work, making an appointment to see a bewildered Reese who had given him and Caffrey the day off. He tried not to sound panicked as he told his boss and friend he would let him know everything when he arrived. He was only slowed down by the sudden appearance of Mozzie in his backseat, making him nearly turn the Taurus head on into the opposing lane but he got over his surprise as he glared through the rear-view at the little con man.

"I think you need to go back to whatever school they teach Suits to drive. You might make a good crash test dummy driver but I see why Neal has been looking frazzled lately..."

Tired as he was, Peter was a bit grumpy too, glaring as he turned back briefly and saw Mozz shrink back a bit.

"Why are you here and in my car, Mozz?"

His voice expressed his unhappiness with more anger than he probably felt as he watched the con's expression in the mirror turn to an uncertain frown.

"Neal had me tailing Kios. I never did find anything about him and the man you caught... he's not who you think he is."

Mozzie was so matter of fact, not even pausing to really express anything but the blunt truth. It made Peter think about how easy the case was to close near the end. It had been too simple and straightforward, something nagging him as he did the reports but he had been happy to set it aside after all the drama...

"What do you mean, he's not who we think? You have evidence to the contrary? He had the box and statues. The Ambassador was happy enough."

That had been the one thing that seemed like it meant _Kios_ was their man. Gravan had looked at the set of statues (_still in evidence until a few things were wrapped up_) and seemed happy to have them, although a bit too anxious, but then most diplomats were over dramatic from his past experience with them. Mozzie shook his balding head back.

"He would be. You still have them in evidence, don't you?"

Mozzie was feeling around for something and Peter wasn't sure what to do as he pulled up to the Federal Building. He trusted the little guy but what was his game with asking so many questions if the case was over.

"What do you know and why are you asking, Mozz? The case is solved."

He wasn't sure how much he should reveal even to Mozzie, waiting to get inside and have that water tested. He turned to check the bottle and saw it was gone. Peter felt himself freeze. He had the bottle right there...

"Annapolis water... never heard of this brand. Is it new?"

Mozzie was holding the bottle, cap pulled off and sniffing at it as Peter grabbed it back with more force than he meant. The con looked startled if not surprised as he tried not to panic. That was all the evidence he had if he was going to find out what was making them sick. Mozzie could have ruined it...

"This is not for you, Mozz. Trust me. Speaking of things not for you... I can't tell you anything specific to that case but I appreciate the info on Kios."

He was trying to apologize, the little guy blinking back at him with a stiff nod as he parked.

"Fine. Not like I don't have my own ways of getting information. Later Suit."

Peter turned and the back seat was empty. A quiet slam of the door all he heard and Mozzie was gone. He wanted to tell him about Neal but until he had more, nothing to tell that would help anyone. He had to take this water upstairs and see what they'd find. He could only hope it was enough.

**()()()**

After the water was dropped off to Forensics, Peter made his way upstairs towards the White Collar offices. The elevator stopped at some point in between and he was surprised to see Angelos. The curator looked nervous for some reason, Ambassador Gravan there in the background talking to someone about retrieving his property. A clerk walked into the elevator with him and the doors shut before he could think about jumping off. He had more important things to do but the fact both men were in the building made him curious and a little worried. Something was up. The doors opened, both he and the clerk getting off at the 21st floor as they moved to the back area where the files were and he passed through the bullpen towards his office and Hughes'. He paused half-way, glancing up at the meeting upstairs. Some of the higher ups were there talking, their voices reaching through despite the door being shut to his boss' office. Someone tapped him on the shoulder as his attention snapped back and he saw Diana there.

"I thought you and Caffrey were off today. You ok, boss?"

She looked at him with worry as he shrugged, pulling her aside as his attention moved back to the group and he saw Jones coming up.

"Meet me in the conference room with Jones. I may need your help."

He hadn't thought to get anyone else involved but the more Peter put two and two together, it seemed he might need some backup. Diana nodded at him, walking casually over to Jones as he approached his desk and Peter moved upstairs to his office. Hughes saw him but gave him a glance that told him to stay back a moment, Peter nodding back as he quietly entered his office and started to do some quick research. There was something here in what Neal had told him, the possibly tainted water, the illness and this case. It was related but he couldn't see how yet.

_The Ambassador insists we give him back those antiquities now, Hughes. I don't see what the hold up is..._

Peter heard the voices through his wall, doing his best not to eavesdrop but Agent Tanner from OPR had a way of projecting when he was angry or just being his usual pushy self. He went back to his search, doing a visual on the suspect they had arrested as Kios Katsivales. The search was going slower than usual, his attention once again taken by the voices on the other side.

_We have regulations here. The case was solved less than 24 hours ago. The evidence has always stayed in our possession for processing. There's never been an issue with our methods before this, Tanner._

Hughes was holding his own, Peter smiling to himself as he heard a quiet beep that indicated his search was over.

_**Aratoli Alessi, Greek national**_

Peter blinked, seeing the face they had arrested as _Kios_ with another name. Why hadn't this come up on the data search before? He was confused a moment when he heard footsteps and voices nearby, quickly closing the screen as he glanced over and saw Tanner and two more OPR agents standing there, Hughes was with them. They didn't notice him at all, unhappy glances at his boss as they turned and left. Reese looked upset but not angry as he turned and peered through at Peter and motioned for him to come over. Peter nodded, quickly printing out his screen as he left to go next door. Reese was staring up at him, motioning for him to close the door as they both sat and Peter pushed the paper over. The older agent glanced at it and nodded.

"That's why Tanner was more annoying than usual. I would have told you but I figured Jones and Diana could deal with it a bit longer until you and Caffrey returned on Monday. So... what is it that couldn't wait. I thought you and Elizabeth had plans today?"

Reese was smiling again, if only a bit but he didn't know what Peter had been dealing with all morning.

"We did but... El's home sick."

He paused, uncertain he could say more as he fought emotions to get the rest of it out. He watched his boss nod and frown.

"I'm sorry. Must be that flu bug going around. Tell her I hope she's feeling better."

Reese reached over and patted him on the shoulder but Peter shook his head, finishing what he had to say.

"It's not a flu bug, Reese. I think it's related to the case. El's... she has a very high fever. So does Caffrey. They're both at my home now with my physician and his assistants. It's like a mini hospital popped up in my house. I... I've been trying to figure out what's going on all morning which is why I'm here."

He paused, looking at a small decanter his boss had in the shelf. Reese seemed to understand, making a small motion as they closed the shades for privacy and he poured them both a small glass of scotch. Once Peter had gotten a long pull of the drink, he felt a little better but his emotions were still running high.

"What does your doctor say is wrong? I don't see how this is related to the case, Peter."

Reese is looking at him for answers and he's still uncertain he has them.

"Water. We recently subscribed to a service. Elizabeth thought bottled water might be best and this was a service one of her new clients pushed to her as a good company recently."

He took another long pull of the scotch, finishing it off and Reese gave him more, nursing his own for a moment as he listened.

"Water... You think it's tainted? I've heard of such cases but it's far and in between at best, Burke."

Peter stood, pacing a bit before he leaned on the desk and stared at his boss and friend squarely.

"Satchmo... he wouldn't drink it. I've been away so much, the case taking so much time, it just occurred to me that El had been telling me he wasn't acting normal lately. I didn't see what was there and now I'm paying the price. I checked online..."

Peter pulled out his phone, pulling up a file on it for Reese to see.

"That company was relatively unknown before this case started. Angelos, my wife and I and June..."

Suddenly it hit him... Samantha was sick. Maybe it was the same thing. He was starting to see the pieces fitting, his mind trying to complete the picture when he heard a cough and looked back at Hughes.

"Caffrey's landlady? She has the water too? Is she sick as well?"

He looked concerned but Peter shook his head.

"No but her granddaughter is. Neal told me that Samantha was very sick. June left early this morning to be with her. I should let them know..."

He was trailing again, mind trying to get all the pieces in place when Reese wrapped an arm around him and snapped him back to the present.

"These are all good clues but without proof..."

There was a knock on the door, Diana peering in curiously as Hughes told her to come in.

"That forensics report you requested, boss."

She was trying to be bland in her expression but her eyes spoke volumes as Peter nodded, grabbing up the file and opening it up. His eyes widened in surprise, pulling out his cell phone to call Dr. Manus. He had been right about the water, Satchmo bringing the matter to his attention. He handed the report to Reese who's eyes widened as well as he moved aside to make his call.

"It's Burke... yes, I... you're still using tap water right?"

He was listening and nodding, Diana waiting near the door curious as it what was going on as he answered back.

"It was the bottled water. Poisoned. Yes... I'll fax the report over to you. Thank you."

He hung up, Reese handing him back the file as Peter started to leave.

"Burke... let me know what you need."

He nodded back to his boss with a slight smile as he moved next door and quickly faxed the report to his doctor. He hoped it was enough to help whatever was happening with El and Neal. He also made a quick call to June but her phone didn't pick up.

"Boss? Whatever you need me to help with... I'm here."

Diana was standing in his door, a worried expression on her face as he nodded back thankfully.

"Thanks. First things first... Grab Jones and meet me in the conference room. I saw Angelos and the Ambassador upstairs."

She nodded at him in understanding as he finished his task, grabbed up a few more things and did one last search.

_**Kios Katsivales... **_

_**Known past associates: Anatole Adoni.**_

There was a no picture of _Kios_ but one attached for _Adoni_ as he waited for it to load, footsteps and voices letting him know that Diana and Jones were already heading into the conference room next door. He was about to leave when he saw the picture finally load up. It was grainy but it was undeniable who it was in the picture: _Neal Caffrey_.

**()()()**

Neal was alone, easing out of bed despite the fever that continued to ravish him. He was so thirsty, grabbing up a cup of ice chips and sucking on a few before he moved to the door in bare feet and listened.

"_Yes... get that for me right away. Thank you Elise._"

That was the doctor talking to the young woman who had been watching him before. He had noticed her tag but he had been mostly out of his mind with fever and dreams of the past. Neal sighed inwardly, his mind finally putting the pieces together despite how terrible he felt. He had to let Peter know but first things first... He found his cell phone and grabbed up his shoes, walking over to the window and glancing out before he opened it. It faced the back of the house so he wouldn't be seen.

"_Nice of you to finally call. June's been frantically asking me where you were. Samantha is doing better, if you were wondering._"

Neal felt relief despite the annoyed tone of his friend.

"Thanks... Mozz. Can you... pick me up. Convenience... store by... Burkes."

He could barely speak, his breath a bit wheezy but he heard a kind of grunt of a reply, Mozzie speaking after a moment.

"_You ok, Neal? You don't sound very good._"

Neal moved back over to the nightstand quietly, grabbing up the cup of ice chips and putting it in his pocket before he climbed out the window.

"I'm ok... but meet me there. 15 minutes."

He shimmied down the side, shoving his phone in the other pocket as he pushed on his shoes and sipped some more of the ice before leaving. Everything seemed so very bright and warm but he had a task to do. He hoped it was soon enough to stop what he had started.

**()()()**

Peter walked into the conference room with his notes but no copy or mention of what he had found on Anatole. He would leave that for later as he closed the door and the three agents clustered close.

"New developments in the case. The man we arrested as Kios Katsivales... he's a Greek national and former employee of the Greek Department of Antiquities. Considering he had such an important position, it's interesting to find that he actually has a record. Any idea how we missed this?"

He's not upset but his voice sounds grumpy despite everything or maybe because of it. Diana doesn't take his bristling attitude to heart knowing what was in the report but Jones looks a bit confused by it.

"Peter... that was the afternoon our databases were being updated. We only had access to a few of our usual sources and the one we used, it said _that _was Katsivales. OPR was here asking us about it. Hughes was talking to them about Ambassador Gravan requesting his country's property but I'm guessing you know that..."

Jones was seeing the nod Peter gave him, Diana sighing as she answered.

"It did seem a bit too open and shut for my tastes but sometimes that's how it happens. Do we have another suspect for Katsivales, boss?"

Diana was waiting for him to tell Jones what was going on so he finally broke down and passed the copies to them both.

"Not as yet but... as you know, I was supposed to be off today. Apparently this case didn't know that because here I am working it again. Elizabeth and Caffrey are very ill and it's only by chance I haven't fallen into the same category. I have my dog to thank for that."

Both agents gave him an odd look when he said that, Peter continuing.

"When this case started, my wife, June and several other people involved with this case were subscribed to a new water service. The company is called "_Annapolis Water_." I can't find much about them beyond their main website which is where I need your expertise. See what you can dig up on the company. I suspect this is the cause of Angelos' illness and his wife's death."

His voice lowered on the last part, his eyes feeling a bit warm as he wiped at them without being obvious. Jones and Diana looked at him worriedly but nodded back, picking up their things to go as they broke off the meeting.

"This is hush hush. If you have to report this to anyone in my absence... talk to Hughes. Nobody else needs to know."

Both agents nodded, the group splitting as Peter grabbed up his things and went back into his office. He woke up his PC again, put in the password and looked at the file on screen. The grainy picture of Neal stared back at him and he remembered the feverish words his friend had said earlier.

_I was that thief!_

Peter felt some anger, wondering how deeply Neal was involved in this. He locked his PC again, took what he needed and left. Reese was on the phone when he glanced back, the agent giving him a knowing nod as he headed for the elevators, pushing the button. Elizabeth. He couldn't lose her and if Neal knew anything... He would make the con talk if he had to. He thought back to the dark woman in his dreams when he had been sick. He had drank some of the water then but mostly it had been from coffee. Maybe that's what had saved him?

The elevator arrived and the agent slipped inside, mind distracted he didn't notice another person there.

"Agent Burke..."

He glanced up to see Angelos, the man looked nervous. Peter narrowed his eyes at him and nodded.

"Mr. Angelos. Good to see you doing better."

He kept it simple, something making him think the man wanted to talk.

"A moment of your time, Agent?"

Peter nodded back, holding the door as they moved back inside the 21st floor and into the interrogation area. It was private there, an empty office nearby as they closed the doors. Angelos looked more relieved now, glancing directly at him.

"How... how have you been doing, Agent? Is your health good?"

The question seemed odd but Peter kept his cool, nodding at the man as he tried not to give anything away. Angelos nodded again, hands pushed together as he wrung them ever so slightly.

"Good... good... uhm... you have a wife. She's a caterer..."

The man seemed to be trying to tell him something, Peter not liking where this was going as he nodded again, body stiffening as he tried not to get upset. Angelos nodded but finally he gave a quick glance at the door, locked it then moved closer, his voice barely audible.

"You're in danger, Agent. I... you have a water cooler in your home don't you? Something new?"

The man was being more blunt now, that fear still there but also relief as he started to tell him more. Peter was holding his breath waiting to hear what he didn't want to know but needed to.

"Yes, Annapolis water. Do you know of them?"

Peter left it as simply as he could, Angelos nodding back as he wrung his hands even more and started to chew on his lip in earnest.

"My dog didn't like their water. He likes it from the tap."

He watched the man squirm slightly but still nod as he chewed a bit of skin off his lip then glanced back at the door before he spoke again.

"Is she well? Your wife that is."

Peter was getting tired of this game, moving forward, Angelos squishing up against the wall as the agent put a hand on either side of him and trapped him in a corner.

"Spit it out. What do you know? We know _that_ Kios isn't the real one..."

Angelos turned pale, his eyes widening and he glanced at the door this time for escape not for comfort against being heard. After a moment he finally nodded, a flood of words Peter could just understand coming out.

"I didn't want to do it but he said it was safe. Nothing bad could happen but then, Maya got so sick. I didn't understand what was going on until she stopped breathing."

He was nearly in tears now, wiping with his sleeve as Peter listened but didn't let up. Angelos continued.

"I mourned her, The Ambassador coming to visit and tell us what a good job we were doing. It was some relief in the darkness but then that box was missing. Gravan... he promised he wouldn't let us get in trouble for something that wasn't our fault. We had to make a fake one to get by for the showing. It worked out until that one vanished and we had to make a report, the one that brought you on the case."

The antiquity was a fake? That explained why The Ambassador wanted it so badly but why had he faked that the item was real? What game was he playing?

"So you've been playing a game with the FBI's time? Do you understand how much time you could get for lying to the Bureau? Wasting government resources for something that wasn't even a real artifact! I don't know how much I can help you, Mr. Angelos..."

He left the threat there, not just a false threat to get the man to help them get the real thief but some real anger there for all the crap he'd had to deal with and heartache. How someone could do what Angelos had done after his wife was practically murdered... Peter wanted to strangle the man but he stopped himself.

"He said my career was over if I spoke... it was all I had left when Maya died. Gravan promised he would take care of me. Pay me well for my cooperation. I never knew it would go so far, Agent Burke. Please believe me!"

The man was practically in tears now, face in hands as he shook and a slight weeping sound escaped his lips. Peter didn't feel guilty but there was a bit of sympathy there for the man but not much. He took his phone out and called Jones.

"Burke... Jones, I need you to come up here and interview a witness. Get it on tape, video whatever you have to. We need this. Thanks. I'm in the empty office off the interrogation room. Yes... that one. Thanks."

Angelos was looking at him now, red rimmed eyes wet with tears. He was still trembling from his show of emotions, a very honest one.

"I'm willing to do whatever it is... to help, Agent. Please forgive me..."

Peter wasn't sure he could do the latter but was glad the man was willing to turn in the real culprits. At least now he could go home and see if his wife was well. Dr. Manus said he could get something cooked up for the cure pretty soon, time their only block right now. There was a knock on the door and Peter peeked out, opening it enough to let Jones in.

"Peter... Mr. Angelos?"

He nodded back at his junior agent, head motioning to the curator.

"Mr. Angelos wants to turn witness. He has some interesting things to offer up on our closed case. Bring Diana in if you have to. I need to go home and check on my wife. Thanks, Jones."

The agent nodded, taking Angelos with him as they exited the room with a quick glance around then parted, Jones leading Angelos to the interrogation area while Peter went back to the elevator. He was exhausted now, all the energy he'd had expended. Now he just wanted to sleep but first things first. El was at home and hopefully she'd be better soon. Maybe Neal would be awake too.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure he had made the right choice as he slumped against a lamppost, his head aching and face burning from the fever still raging throughout his body. He was also shivering, wishing he had a thick jacket on as he finally gained enough strength to cross the street on the light and make it to the cafe. He was probably late, Mozzie hated anything less than punctuality but in this case he might forgive him. The cafe wasn't very full despite the time of day, no one looking like his friend as he ordered a cup of ice and plain bagel, paying for it as he walked back towards a seat in the rear and sat down with a tired slump. The booth was comfy enough so that helped as he leaned back, sucking on ice chips as he did so, eyes shut.

"You look like death... should I be taking something before I sit near you?"

His eyes opened enough to see the blurry form of Mozzie standing by the table. He shook his head, the little guy sliding in on the opposite seat and looking at him curiously.

"I... I'm ok. I need to... need to confirm something. Did you find... find anything else... on... on Katsivales, Mozz?"

He was just holding on, the ice chips helping as he held the cup to his forehead and felt the coolness through the cup. A cool hand gently touched his forehead and then quickly pulled back.

"As much as I hate institutions, you need a hospital, Neal. I could fry an egg on that fever."

Mozzie sounded worried especially if he thought a hospital was his best bet. Neal had to do this last thing... if it was his last act to save El and Samantha from his past sins.

"Not worried... I need to confirm something."

He was finding his mind wandering, that dark figure of the woman standing just beyond them at the entrance outside the cafe. She would follow him until he died or returned what he had taken. Mozzie nodded, digging around in his messenger bag and pushing something across to him. The item rattled as Neal glanced down at it, his blurry vision just getting the word Aspirin on the cover. He nodded, taking the bottle and fumbling with it before Mozz reached over and got two out. Neal thanked him with a nod, popping the the meds into his mouth as he sucked on ice to ease it down. He just needed to get through this day and do the right thing. That's all he wanted to do. Peter had to know what he remembered.

"Neal... hey..."

Mozzie was sitting next to him now, putting some of the ice in a napkin and putting it on his forehead. Neal didn't fight, feeling somewhat better but only a little until he pushed his friend away, looking straight at him.

"I'm ok. I just... need to get something taken... care... of."

Neal saw the indecisive look on Mozzie's face then a nod.

"Fine... I don't have anything new on Kios but that man claiming to be him... isn't."

Neal blinked, his mind slow to realize what was said until Mozzie pulled a file out of his bag and showed it to him.

"He's a Greek National. Aratoli Alessi. He's the Ambassador's 2nd cousin twice removed. Long story how I found out that tidbit but he's family and he came into some large sums of money recently. Hired help."

He listened only halfway, reading the paper despite his blurring vision. It confirmed some things he had remembered but how the Ambassador and Kios were linked still defied him. He just had to find the connection then tell Peter.

"Thanks... Mozz. I need to go."

He tried to stand as Mozzie moved but he found his legs strangely limp, his strength less than it had been. His eyes moved up to see the dark woman smiling at him as if knowing he was weak. He glared back, Mozzie helping him up as he found his feet and stumbled slightly, swaying as he started to leave. His eyes stayed on the dark figure, her veiled face glaring back at him as he made it to the door and started out but someone stopped him.

"Let me go with you, Neal. I saw the Suit earlier..."

Neal didn't want the little guy hurt by his recklessness as he shook his head.

"No... this is something I have to do alone. Go visit with Elizabeth... Please."

**()()()**

Peter stood in the elevator thinking, hoping more that he would hear that his wife was doing better. It had barely been an hour since he'd faxed the tox screen of the water. He wondered if Jon had something already fixed up or started some treatment but it might be too soon to hope. He sighed, hearing the ding as the doors opened and he exited to the lobby level. The guard gave him a wave as he nodded back, his mind on his wife and partner's health. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reaching for it as he paused just inside the lobby by the doors.

"Burke..."

He was surprised to hear Mozzie calling him after their earlier argument of sorts. He felt sorry for it now but Peter knew something was wrong when the con was calling him in a panic.

"_Suit... Neal's very sick. He was burning up with fever talking about doing something about this case you've been working on. A case I thought was finished._"

Peter heard the rambling words and finally it clicked. Neal was up and running around? Dammit! He ran his free hand through his hair, wondering what the con was up to when he replied back.

"Mozzie... where was he heading?"

The agent walked back over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up, attention split between his wife's health, Neal and the case which should have been over.

"I don't know. He told me to visit your wife; that he had something to do alone. He wasn't well, Suit."

Peter blinked, wondering what Neal was up to.

"I'm heading back up to track him. I'll call you back."

Peter hung up the cell and stepped into the elevator turning to push the up button when he heard something odd outside. The guard at his post perked up, peering at the exit and street beyond as Peter moved back out to see what was going on. The agent had barely stepped outside, the sound of cars honking and screeching brakes when he saw them.

"Neal?"

The young man looked drunk, standing in the middle of the road but slowly making his way across. Peter started to move forward, glancing at the cars driving past and trying to find a good opportunity to pass and get to the con. Neal looked terrible, his glance blank as he seemed to be staring at something not there, eyes not seeing what was around him. A car was coming fast, Peter rushing over through traffic as he scooped up his friend and they fell to the ground and rolled over to the sidewalk out of its aim as the car continued by. He could feel the heat immediately, looking down at his friend, his body covering him in a protective manner. Neal seemed out of it, his face pale, cheeks flushed as Peter shook him.

"Neal... hey buddy, answer me..."

The con was limp in his arms as he sat him up against his shoulder and tried to wake him from whatever listlessness had overcome him. Neal's forehead was even hotter than before, eyes dull and staring blankly ahead. Finally those eyes gazed up at him, a ghost of a smile appearing. Those parched lips moved, soundless words spoken as Peter drew closer to hear.

_She's here... I have to... tell what I did. Didn't... steal it. Kios..._

The words paused, Peter waiting for the next one but when none came he looked at his friend who had passed out. Neal was limp, skin cool and damp with sweat, his face burning up with fire. There was a few onlookers but one he was glad for as Diana rushed across the street to them.

"Boss... What's wrong with Caffrey?"

She was on her phone calling an ambulance, Peter uncertain what to do as his friend twitched slightly in his grasp then fell still again. He checked for a pulse and found it weak and irregular, breath nearly non-existant.

"I don't know..."

He wondered if El was going through the same thing when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Burke... Dr. Manus? Yes... she is? Hun?"

El was on the phone with him, her voice raspy but she was awake and she sounded so much better. It was only a short call when the doctor returned and he was told about Neal.

"He's here. What do we do for him? He's burning up and unconscious."

The doctor said he would meet them at the hospital, just call him back. Peter replied, hanging up despite wanting to talk more with his wife. His gaze fell back to his partner, his suit jacket wrapped around the young man who was shivering slightly in his arms. Diana helped them move out of the street, waiting for the ambulance as they heard the sirens. EMTs rushed out, moving towards them and quickly accessing the situation as they placed Neal on a gurney and took him up into the bus. They let Peter go with them, Diana insuring she'd let Hughes and Jones know what was up. The doors shut and the vehicle took off, Peter holding the cold limp hand of Neal Caffrey in his own. There was no indication his partner was holding onto his hand. The EMTs hooked Neal up to IVs and a monitor to check his vitals.

"How is he?"

He asked the question quietly, one of the EMTs gazing up at him.

"Stable for now but his fever... this is abnormally high. What happened?"

Peter told them the details he could and the results of the tox screen on the water. They nodded, working on keeping Neal comfortable as they could as he continued to hold his friend's hand. Finally he felt a weak squeeze, blue eyes staring up at him dully.

_In the tunnel... he won't find them. They belong... in a... museum._

Neal's voice was faint but Peter heard enough, nodding.

"Tunnel? What tunnel, Neal?"

His friend blinked, swallowing hard then answering in the same quiet tone.

_Underwater now... hideout. Only I know... where._

Neal was fading again, eyes shutting as his head slumped and the grip he'd had went limp again. Peter heard the EMTs cursing, his hand pulled away as they worked on his now unconscious friend.

"He's crashing... everyone clear!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Long long chapter! Lots of excitement. Sounds like Neal remembers where the real treasure is but he's not doing so good. More excitement to come and the huge surprise conclusion! (or not depending what the characters decide to do :P )_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal grabbed a cab, locking the door when Mozzie came closer. The driver looked at him curiously and then at the little guy wondering what was going on.

"Neal... you need help!"

He saw the driver's eyes looking at him before he handed him some bills and simply said.

"Go."

The man nodded, curious still but more interested in the money as he drove off leaving Mozzie behind with a not so happy expression. Neal was beyond caring, leaning back tiredly against the seat as the man asked where he wanted to go. After the second query he finally told him the Federal Building.

"You must really need help if that's where you're going."

Neal didn't answer the driver, slumping back against the door as he closed his eyes. Cold fingers and icy breath tickled his cheek, eyes opening enough to see the woman in black sitting there. He no longer cared, closing his eyes again as he fell into a light slumber.

_You stole them didn't you, Anatole. Where are they?_

Neal felt himself staring up at the speaker, Kios glaring down at him but he just smiled, still drunk from whatever they'd given him. Someone hit him hard across the chin but he just slumped more, head ringing with the blow as he heard someone curse.

_Take him to the boat! If I have to tear the place apart, I'll find those statues but our friend here... he's going to take a nice long swim._

Neal felt his wrists cuffed behind him, carried between the two goons towards the docks only a few yards away. He could smell the salty sea air as they neared, the wind warm and spicy with the scent of sea and neighboring aromas from the other buildings. Someone was cooking, his eyes roving around at some point to see a woman, dark hair over her pale face watching them without emotion. It was too late in the evening to see much of her besides the hint of pale skin, shadowy eyes and the hint of a dark colored dress before they had passed out of sight and he felt the graveled road turn to wooden boards. Their steps creaked on the pier and he could feel the slight motion of water hitting up against the pilings below as they continued on. At the end he saw a boat, _The Lorelei_ which they boarded, Neal dropped to the damp floor as the two men muttered around him. He was too tired to move, knowing he should but the drug was still making him less than steady much less conscious as he started to close his eyes. He saw the image in his mind of that strange woman who had watched him being taken away, something about her familiar as his mind drifted into the darkness.

_Sir... hey... sir_

Neal came to, looking up to see the cabbie looking at him worriedly. He tossed more bills his way when he saw he was across from the FBI offices, slipping unsteadily out of the cab and slamming the door as he stood on the sidewalk and turned to face the building. The windows shimmered and blinded him in his feverish mindset as he started forward to cross the street. He was thinking about Peter and what he would tell him when someone pulled him back, a strong grip on his arm.

"Mr. Caffrey. You're looking a bit peaked."

The voice sounded familiar although the tone was different, more clipped than it had been in the past. He saw a beautiful sunset and a younger version of the same person with a less eloquent tone speaking. They were drunk and sailing on The Lorelei. He pulled away, eyes narrowing.

"I told you I wouldn't give them to you, Kios. You'll never find out where I hid them!"

He saw the look of calm turn to controlled rage, lips curling into a tight frown as green eyes glimmered back at him.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, Mr. Caffrey. I had hoped if you did remember you might be a bit more cooperative. I am offering you an antidote for the Agent's wife and your landlady's granddaughter if you tell me where they are."

Neal felt torn, looking at the man who had betrayed him so many years ago. He was still seeing the past despite knowing time had passed. The fever was mixing the two times as he backed away, Gravan reaching to grab him as he turned and half ran into the street. Suddenly his legs seemed to freeze, that woman in the black standing there before him as he debated which was the lesser of two evils. He heard noises around him but his attention was on the dark figure and the man chasing him.

"No, Let him be. He's going to die to keep his secret. Nobody will know who I am or what happened."

He heard Kios... no Ambassador Gravan speaking but he didn't turn around, eyes firmly on the woman in black as he started to walk towards her. He wasn't cognizant of the traffic swerving around him until someone flashed by, grabbing him up as they crashed to the asphalt in a roll. Neal felt strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him from the brunt of the fall as a blur of yellow flashed by in a crescendo of honking. He gazed up briefly into brown eyes and tried to speak, but he was burning up, body shivering from the loss of heat the fever was taking from him as he passed into a semi-conscious state, someone talking to him worriedly. He sensed he had spoken, said enough in his feverish haze but soon he felt consciousness returning if only for a moment, something wrapped tightly around him and a hand holding his own. He squeezed and tried again to speak, those brown eyes staring down at him worriedly until he could hold on no more. She was there for him, caressing his cheek with cold soft hands.

_(v1) Marko mustn't know about this. Understand?_

The voice was feminine but he couldn't see, an urgency there.

_(v2) They probably had another disagreement with a new partner. He's not a bad looking one but why does Marko work for that man?_

_(v1) His father is rich and powerful. A diplomat so he can hide what he does. You can't say anything, Nika. Nobody says anything bad about the Katsivales without trouble. We will hide him here until it's safe._

He opened his eyes only briefly, two dark pale blurry figures that seemed to be women looking down at him. They had long dark hair and one wore a dark blue dress. Her eyes were a deep color... maybe brown or violet as he tried to see but finally passed out again. The voices continued.

_Get me ice and the medical kit. We have to take care of his leg. He's burning up with fever, Nika. Hurry!_

He heard footsteps move away quickly. Someone close by gently breathed on his cheek, cool fingers gently feeling at his neck, a relieved sigh tickling his ear.

_You're still alive, but for how long... Surely there will be vengeance from all involved if they found you alive. No matter what sort of man you are, if you live, that will be no sign the gods favor you._

Her voice was soft, a little husky maybe, a scent of jasmine and roses around her as he opened up his eyes again and looked at her. She just stared back, only those dark eyes set in pale skin staring back at him. She didn't breathe a word before he heard himself speak.

_Is there still hope?_

She gazed at him curiously as if uncertain how to answer but he wasn't sure himself why he asked that as he passed out and finally felt the dream fade away, the sound of soft beeping in the background as he heard new voices speaking.

"Is he going to be ok?"

It was a man speaking, someone he knew well as he heard a groan and then movement nearby as someone touched a hand gently to his shoulder. His eyes opened and brown eyes peered down at him.

"Neal?"

Peter was talking to him but he was far from conscious enough to think of answering back. He closed his eyes again and moved slightly, shifting on the mattress, his body coated in sweat. He heard the groaning again and suddenly realized it was himself.

"He had a much higher dosage than the rest of you. Seems the most toxic part of the compound works best in colder temperatures. His body is trying to rid itself of the toxins but unlike yourself and your wife, his body is taking longer to push it out. Whoever made this cocktail knew what they were doing."

Neal gave a horrible cry, hands holding him down when he fought to get up, eyes open now as he stared around the unfamiliar room at blurry forms. Only brown eyes calmed him finally, a voice he knew well talking calmly to him as he started to relax and grow still. He was so cold and yet his face burned brightly or so it felt as he reached up and grabbed Peter's hand.

"He has... the antidote. Kios..."

He watched those honest brown eyes blink back at him, then a slight smile despite the worry and concern as someone gently smoothed the damp hair from his face.

"It's ok, Neal. I figured it out... Well, Satchmo did. El's going to be ok. Samantha too."

Peter's voice was trembling despite what should have been good news. Neal was happy if the agent knew. Maybe he had said more than he thought, his voice raspy as he replied guilt free.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think... you'd forgive me. She won't... until I return it but if you know... then, she can take me. Gavan will get what he... deserves."

Neal was fading away again, his body giving into the poison in his system. Maybe guilt fed it or maybe he was truly that sick but he was happy if everyone else was safe. He would let himself follow her now as he started to ease into the darkness. It was short lived as a hand gently tapped at his cheek.

"Neal... What do you mean Gavan will get what he deserves? How is he involved with this? Neal?"

His friend's voice sounds desperate but Neal relaxed because the truth is out. He's finally remembered. The treasure is safe and Kios would never find it again.

"Neal... answer me. Doctor?"

There is motion around him, hands gently touching his neck and wrists while something cold touches his bare chest. His eyes shut as he starts to fade again but the question hangs there and he feels he has to answer it before he goes. He opens his eyes and smiles up at his friend and partner.

"Gavan is... Kios."

**()()()**

Peter doesn't know what to think, swearing the doctor to secrecy but the man is a friend of his own physician, promising not to speak a word. He's dealt with law enforcement before it seems, the agent more than grateful. He stays by Neal's bedside, curious what he meant. The con is deathly still as he had been in his guest room. This only reminds him he's not with his wife, Elizabeth having talked to him a few hours before. Jon had called to let him know she was doing much better and resting well. They had passed the information along to the hospital and the doctor's friend from med school, a Dr. Argas. He was a favorite with law enforcement apparently the more he talked to the man.

"His body is fighting the toxins but something else is keeping him sick. I know this is hush hush but if there's something else I could help with agent, please let me know."

The doctor left him alone and Peter tried to piece together all that had happened over the course of the day. He'd received nothing from Jones or Diana since he'd left the Bureau and scraped himself up saving Neal from getting killed in traffic. It was minor injuries compared to what Neal was fighting, Peter refusing treatment until he knew his friend was stable. It had been touch and go for a while but Neal pulled through and now he was still fighting to break the fever. He heard a knock and was surprised to see a worried June walk in, Jones in tow. The agent nodded at him before leaving them alone. It was obvious he had news, Peter wanting to leave but not before talking to June.

"How is he, Peter?"

She sounds like a mother asking about her child, afraid to know the truth. He feels the same way only in a more brotherly manner as he can only shrug with uncertainty.

"His fever hasn't broken yet, June. How is Samantha?"

He can see the tiredness in her face and stance but she holds herself well much as his wife does under pressure. Both are strong reliant women, their love for Neal as a mother and sister type more than obvious. She smiles slightly.

"Much better. We heard about the toxin afterwards. They had been giving her transfusions to figure out what was going on, her white blood count too high to be normal. Mozzie told me about what happened. I had no idea I was poisoning them. I drink mineral water so I never became sick but Samantha and Neal... "

Her voice trailed off, a hint of guilt there as he stood and put an arm around her. Peter wasn't the comforting type but she was a rock to his friend and at times had helped his wife and him when they needed it. He hated to see her blame herself.

"Not your fault, June. The person behind this... we're going to get them."

He watched her glance up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears but also something he could only sum up as anger. June wiped her eyes, Peter handing her some tissues as she nodded back.

"Thank you, Peter. I hope you'll allow me to be witness for our side at the trial of this person. Anyone who would attack people in such an underhanded way... I hate to see Neal so helpless. You're both the reason why Samantha was back on the donor list. Don't think I will ever forget that."

She squeezed him slightly, both in a half hug as they glanced at their ailing friend. The door opened quietly and Peter saw Jones giving him a look he wanted to talk. June took his seat by the bed as he excused himself and went outside. Clinton looked like he knew something.

"How is Caffrey?"

Jones looked about ready to beat someone up for what had happened, Peter shrugging again. He had nothing. Neal was still fighting for his life and those words he spoke still lingered. Clinton nudged him as he realized he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"His fever hasn't broken yet. They're not sure how much longer he can fight if it doesn't break soon."

He stopped, his voice trembling some. He had to think positively, hands balled into fists then slowly releasing as he tried not to let the pressure get to him.

"I might have a little more info on who has stock in Annapolis Water."

Jones' tone told him he might already know.

"Kios?"

He was surprised when Jones nodded, the younger agent seemingly impressed he knew. Peter thought back to what Neal told him.

"And it's not under his name. At least it seems the two might be related. Someone named Minerva Katsivales."

So a false name or someone related in some way to Kios, Ambassador Gravan if Neal was right, had stock in this water company. It couldn't be a coincidence. He pulled Jones even closer, whispering for only their ears.

"_Neal told me... well he said that Kios and Gravan are the same man. See what you can find out about the Ambassador's past. Considering what Angelos told us, I'm thinking this might all be truth._"

Jones nodded before he left. Peter paced to keep track of the thoughts flicking through his head. Neal had worked with Kios on this job but there was no record of the heist or anything of an Anatole Adoni other than that grainy picture and name. Most people might not even notice it was Neal which is why he didn't mention it. If things went ok, he might not have to mention his partner's involvement but if they went south...

"Peter..."

He turned to see June there, a worried look on her face. She pointed at the room.

"I need to check on Samantha. Her operation should be next week once they know she's doing better. Please watch over him. Tell Elizabeth I hope she's feeling better."

Peter nods back to her, Neal's landlady giving his hand a brief squeeze before leaving. He might visit Samantha once he knew Neal was well and his wife was better. He goes back inside not certain what to expect as the closes with a quiet click behind him.

"_I... can't return. Just... take me. Leave them... alone!_"

Neal is talking quietly but his tone is anything but relaxed, his voice raspy and weak. Peter moves quickly to his friend's side and takes the con's hand in his own. Blue eyes open and turn towards him, a haunted look there.

"Water... safe from him. Can't... return. Can't..."

Neal's eyes roll back and close, Peter worried but then he hears his friend still breathing, chest rising and falling enough that he's content. He checks the cooling pad on Neal's forehead. It's still more than cool but the young man continues to burn with fever. He pushes the nurse call hoping someone can make his friend more comfortable as he covers him with the blankets. Neal doesn't fight or move much, sleeping fitfully, eyes moving quickly beneath closed lids. Peter turns when he hears the door open and sees two large orderlies there.

"I need you to call Dr. Argas. He's not doing very well."

The two men nod, Peter turning towards Neal as he hears the young man start to speak softly in his sleep.

"Water... can't be reached..."

Peter is trying to figure out what Neal is saying when he feels strong arms wrap around him. Suddenly a rag is pressed over his nose and mouth firmly. He's taken by surprise so it's almost immediate when he starts to slump in the chair, someone holding him before he can hit the floor. He's only just aware of the two men, not having given them a second glance so he probably won't recall who did this, his thoughts randomly thinking about such things as he feels the world turn to gray. His vision is tunneling to black when he sees them lifting Neal into a wheelchair.

_No... don't take him!_

He hears himself groan where words should be, trying to sit up but one of the men moves over and flips him onto his stomach, arms pulled back and cuffed at the wrists. Peter struggles weakly but something is stuffed into his mouth as he makes more sounds. He's sat up against the nightstand, both men blurry as the chloroform takes over.

"Should we take him with us? He's seen who we are..."

He watches them contemplate what to do with him, Neal slumped in the chair with a blanket over him. The man by the chair shakes his head.

"Gravan said to only take _him_. Use this. He won't remember what happened."

Peter is only just aware of something in their hands as the man next to him pushes his head to the side and he feels a pinch.

"Mmmph!"

He can't make anything more than a weak muffled cry, warmth emanating at the spot of the injection as Peter starts to feel sleepy. So very... sleepy... Someone lifts him up onto the hospital bed and he feels something stuck onto his finger as one hand is freed and the other wrist cuffed to the bed.

"Just in case. Let's go..."

**()()()**

Elizabeth is feeling better, waking up to a much cooler room but her head hurts a bit and the light, although dim, is a bit too bright for her. She glances around her bedroom to find a young woman in scrubs nearby in a chair reading, the sound of voices talking downstairs. She shifts slightly, the bed giving a slight creak as the nurse looks up at her.

"Mrs. Burke... did you need something?"

The woman is immediately at her side, book forgotten as she checks her vitals and gently feels her forehead.

"You're still cool. Dr. Manus is downstairs. I can call him if you like?"

Elizabeth nods but first things first.

"Could I have a drink of water... not bottled."

The woman looks at her curiously but nods, a pitcher on the nightstand with ice in it. She pours some into a small disposable cup and hands it over. El sits up with the nurse's assistance, pillows fluffed up behind her as she sips at the water and the woman leaves to find the doctor. She wonders where Peter is, assuming he must be downstairs with the doctor. He had been so worried about her, Elizabeth feeling guilty for getting sick but knowing it's foolish.

"Thank you, Elise. You didn't say anything yet... good. I'll deal with it. Thanks."

She's curious what the doctor is talking about, worry filling her but she has to think positive. Peter was fine earlier so they must be talking about Neal. Her heart breaks at the thought of their friend being hurt. Neal isn't a bad person but he often does things rashly which causes him to do bad things. She gives a tired sigh, placing the cup on the nightstand as the door opens and Dr. Manus walks in.

"Elizabeth... how are you feeling today?"

He is smiling but is obviously hiding something else. El allows him the temporary facade as she smiles tiredly back, glad for the fever to be gone.

"Much better. How long did I sleep?"

She figures it must still be Friday but the doctor moves closer to sit on the edge of the bed, patting her on the shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"Early Saturday morning. You slept nearly 12 hours. It's a miracle the fever broke so soon. I'll send out for some more blood work today. Make sure there are no complications now that you're over the worst of it."

He's still smiling but she can tell there's something he's not telling her. El wonders what's going on as she asks the one question that seems to break his mask.

"May I talk to Peter?"

Elizabeth sees Jon blink, his expression changing to one of uncertainty but finally he nods, taking her hand in his as if to comfort her.

"Peter's at the hospital. He's not hurt... someone drugged him but he's sleeping off the residual. I wasn't going to tell you unless you asked about your husband. He should be here later today. I'm sorry."

His voice was gentle but apologetic, El shaking her head. Someone had drugged Peter? She's worried but if Jon says he's ok... she believes him.

"Not your fault, Jon. Just tell me what happened. Is Neal ok?"

She sees more surprise, an expression telling her something is very wrong as he turns to see that the door is shut before he continues.

"Maybe I should wait for the agents that work with your husband to tell you what's happening. One of them is downstairs now... An Agent Jones. They have other agents guarding your husband at the hospital until further notice."

He sounds like he wants to tell her but knows it's a complicated matter, El nodding in understanding as he gently pats her hand then stands, going to the door.

"I'll call the agent up to chat with you. Let me or Elise know if you need anything."

He leaves, door partially open as she hears his footsteps disappear down the hallway. The door opens a few minutes later and Elise is there with a small tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry after your rest. I have chicken soup and crackers with Juice. I hope that's alright."

Elizabeth nods, sitting up a bit more as the nurse positions the tray on her lap. There's a knock on the door frame and she sees Jones there. Elise excuses herself, closing the door so the two have some privacy.

"Mrs. Burke..."

Jones is being polite, his nervousness obvious as she motions for him to sit down. He grabs up the chair by the bed and moves it a bit closer as she tries to eat. Her appetite is there but she's feeling anxious for news about Peter and Neal.

"Jon told me that Peter had been drugged? What's going on, Jones?"

She's staring at him without trying to push him but Jones is doing his best not to give too much away. He leans over some, glancing at the door and keeps his voice low.

"I only know it has to do with this case we just closed. Peter is fine. They said whatever he was given should be out of his system later today. He was sleeping soundly when I left. We have a guard on him. I'm here with two other agents watching this place."

He still looked nervous, licking at his lips as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some water after a quick motion to El. She ate another spoonful of soup but the fact that Neal wasn't mentioned bothered her. He was at the hospital too. Had he been drugged as well? He was already sick with fever.

"What about Neal? Is he ok?"

She noticed Jones stand, her hand reaching out for his arm as he paused and finally sat down again, one hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. He wasn't telling her something.

"Caffrey... he's missing. Someone took him. We... We'll find him."

El raised a hand to her mouth, uncertain how to take the news. Her husband had been drugged so they could take Neal? How was he involved in all of this? Hadn't Peter mentioned something the other night about Neal? She wasn't sure what to think as she nodded at him and smiled gently.

"Thank you Jones. I won't tell anyone you told me what happened. I'm just glad that Peter is ok. Neal..."

She couldn't think what to say. She worried about him too like a big sister or mother but he was a grown man. He could take care of himself. Despite all of that, whomever took him had to know her husband and his team would search for Neal. She sighed, drinking some of the juice but still not having much of an appetite as she set the tray aside. Jones took it for her, placing it on the dresser.

"I'll let Peter know first thing. He's supposed to be let go later today. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Jones squeezed her hand before letting go and exiting the room. Elise came back almost immediately after the agent left, seeing the tray on the side and taking it.

"I'll bring you something later if you feel up to it, Mrs. Burke. Let me know if you need anything."

El nodded at the nurse, glancing around at the few monitors and IVs connected to her and sighing. She wanted her husband here with her but for now it was impossible. The case had been nothing but bad luck it seemed but she no longer saw the woman in black. Something about the figure made her curious. Had Peter created her or had Neal? She tried to think of what she'd been told and what little she knew of what was going on with the case. Once Peter was back, maybe things would make more sense. A part of her hoped Neal was ok as she grabbed a magazine from beside the bed and started to leaf through it.

"_Is it ok for him to visit? It's awfully late, Agent._"

She heard Jon's voice near the stairs and Jones talking then someone else she knew better than anyone. Finally there were footsteps coming closer and a knock. Jones peeked in, looking a bit uncertain before another figure pushed by him looking annoyedly back at him.

"Are you up to having another visitor, Mrs. Burke?"

Elizabeth saw Mozzie staring at the agent as if he had just asked if she needed air to breath. It almost made her want to laugh, some relief in seeing the con man giving her hope. She nodded to him as Jones left them alone, the door partially open. Mozzie closed it, leaning on it with an almost mock snub for the agent and the others here, El tsktsking him.

"Mozzie... what brings you here so late?"

She doesn't want to push him, the little guy talking more than enough if she lets him. He seems to trust her in his own odd way, a look on his face that worries her that he might not have good news.

"I guess the Suits haven't told you what happened?"

El isn't certain what he means, his tone his usual sarcastic self as she gives him a curious glance.

"I'm not sure what you mean. What happened, Mozz?"

She's hoping it's not anything new as he moves closer and sits in the chair by the bed as if he were meant to. She turns to face him as he fiddles with the strap of his messenger bag before speaking.

"Your husband. He's in the hospital drugged and Neal... he's missing. I just found out something for him too. The Suits would want to know but not sure I should share if they're this incompetent."

Mozzie's tone is less than admirable, her knowledge of his dislike for government entities and institutions well known but he sounds more hurt and upset than angry. He's worried and it seems to apply to her husband as well as Neal. She feels a certain satisfaction there, reaching to grab his hand in hers.

"I heard. They are working on finding Neal, Mozz. I promise. They told me Peter would be ok. Thanks for coming to tell me."

She noticed he looked almost relieved at her knowing and that he wasn't the person to give her the bad news. There's almost a respectful look there as if he thinks maybe the Suits are doing better but she doesn't say anything as he continues to sit with her, a quiet falling over them. Finally he speaks.

"I know who's behind all of this. I was supposed to get the information for Neal but he's... Anyhow, I don't know who will find him if Peter isn't available. I don't know how much stock I put in the other _Suits_ abilities."

Now El understands why he's feeling the way he does. It hadn't felt like his usual distrust or dislike of the Feds but something else. He believes in Peter much as he won't say anything to her husband's face. Mozzie trusts him even if he won't admit it but now he sort of has told her what she already suspected. She pulls him close and kisses him on the forehead, Mozzie glancing up at her with a slight blush.

"Peter will be ok and once he's up and about, trust me Mozzie, Neal will be found. Jones and Diana are on the case. They're just as competent as my husband. You know that though, don't you?"

She's prodding him and finally a smile sort of breaks out on his face, followed by a look hiding such an idea as him trusting Suits when the door opens and Jones pokes his head in.

"Kind of quiet up here. Everything ok?"

He's addressing El more than Mozzie, the con man acting his usual untrusting self.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Junior Suit? It's an old custom people perform when asking permission to come into a room. We could have been discussing something of a phenomenal scale and you butt your head in here without so much as a warning."

Jones blinked back at the the two of them, his eyes pleading to El for some explanation but all she can do is stifle a little chuckle as she calms Mozzie and nods to the agent.

"We're fine, Jones. Thanks for checking in."

She gives the agent a look that he can leave as he nods and closes the door with a muffled _"I don't get paid enough to deal with him..."_ comment she can only giggle at as Mozzie looks at her oddly.

"You could be nicer to him, Mozzie. He's protecting me and they're looking for Neal. Might help to be friends."

She's giving him the look she would give her husband or Satch when they've done bad. Mozzie shrinks back a bit and nods, getting up as he stretches and yawns a bit.

"I might go downstairs and get some coffee. Possibly bump into Junior Suit and say something nice. No guarantees!"

He's obviously still learning to deal with being so friendly with those he's hid from for so long. Mozzie is a good person but his lack of trust makes it harder for him to deal with most people. Lucky thing El has a gift dealing with difficult individuals. She just hopes he can deal long enough to help her husband find Neal. It's the one thing they all agree upon.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Long LONG chapter. I had more but figured I'd move it to the next chapter. This bad guy keeps making things complicated for everyone and me as a writer. He's not easy to get rid of and I've been trying. More on everyone's conditions and locales soon. Promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal is only just conscious, something pungent waved under his nose and making him wake up if only a little bit. He's still sweaty, face hot, body cold but he can't move. He struggles but soon realizes that something is holding him down as he gives a weak groan.

"Ah, you're awake. I had hoped to do this with less chance of getting caught but for now, we're safe. Give him the injection."

Ambassador Gravan is standing off to his right, two other burly men he thinks he should know are on either side, one with a large needle. Neal tries to resist, pulling at his bindings but the fever keeps him from doing much as they push the needle into his arm and he can feel the effects within seconds. The con starts to relax, his body limp as his head slumps back against the cold table he lays on, eyes move loosely in their sockets and he sees only a hint of where he's in: _The Morgue_. Part of him screams that he's in danger but the fever and drugs make him too listless to react to the warning as he glances into green eyes now hovering close to his face. Bright white teeth smile back at him.

"Tell me, Anatole or do you prefer Neal..."

The voice is quiet, calm and almost hypnotic but there's danger in it as Neal nods and feels a smile on his lips. He's reacting as the drug makes him sleepy.

"N... Nee... awl..."

The man nods at him, face blurry but for that bright cold smile and green eyes. He's seen this man before his mind trying to remember where but the thoughts slip through like grains of sand through his fingers.

"Good. Tell me where the statues are. Remember... they were golden in an ornate box with an urn."

The voice speaks slowly, eloquently enough so that it sort of has almost a poetic sing song rhythm that makes him want to remember, to answer...

"Statues... water..."

He's resisting or the memory is, he's not sure as Neal tries to answer. Someone grasps his chin and he finds himself trapped in a stare with those green eyes, they remind him of the water in Greece where he met this person before. He can't quite recall when...

"What water, Neal. Tell me where you hid the statues and then you can rest."

The voice is echoing in his head, eyes staring deeply into green depths and slowly the memory starts to form. He's cuffed in the basement of the place they had been staying in. Neal is alone but he hears voices overhead, speaking and then a door shut and they're more muffled. He's tired, something keeping him from moving much but he knows he has to get out of there. There's something he has to do.

_Tunnel... there's a tunnel here. Nobody knows... but me._

_Good... go in the tunnel. Where is it?_

_Behind the pillar. Only those that know can move it._

_I see..._

Neal stops, looking up at those green eyes now, something wrong as he tries to figure out what exactly.

_Tell me how we got out of there, Neal. Don't you remember? I thought you were the best._

Neal blinks at those eyes, falling back into the memory, nodding tiredly as he sees himself crawl over to the pillar with the box in hand. It's a miracle he's gotten himself that far, pulling himself up to his feet and pushing on the back of it, a crack evident.

_So that's how you did it... I searched that room from top to bottom. Take care of him. We're flying back to Greece now._

Those green eyes are gone, Neal staring up at the blurry form disappearing into the distance, the other two men still around him as he tries to move but can't. He can just sense them lifting him up, the straps there before now gone as he's carried towards the wall. Why are they taking him there? His mind is confused, still trying to figure out what he had been remembering. Someone else had been in his dream... Kios.

"No..."

Neal starts to struggle but he's still too tired and drugged, the men lifting him up again as he feels a sting to his arm. He's still feverish but the drugs are overpowering him as he's placed on a cold metal slab that wobbles. Something is wrapping around him, a sound like a zipper. Those green eyes appear one last time.

"Good-bye, Anatole... Neal."

Suddenly the zipper is pulled over his face, there's plastic around him. Neal panics but he's too tired to scream, a low groan exiting his lips. He hears the slam of a door, all light gone as he's left alone in the darkness. He tries to move but the bag is stifling or maybe it's the fever and drugs. Neal finally slumps back, breath hitching as a wheeze escapes his lips. The air feels thin suddenly and cold.

_Return... thief. You promised to return._

Neal is in the tunnel again at the hideout in Greece but she's there now.

_Take it! It's yours. You know where it is now._

She shakes her head, hovering over him in the dark space. The box is beside him but she only looks at him. He feels something press against his lips and nose, something cold. Neal chokes, his air passages blocked as he tries to fight but can't. She's there with her hand over his face, it can be no one else. He's choking, drowning it feels like, a gurgling sound barely escaping his lips before the zipper is pulled back and someone gently pulls him from the bag.

"He's alive... I told you I heard something in here!"

The person is babbling, the voices a dull roar in the background as Neal tries to remain conscious but feels that pull back into the darkness. She's waiting for him but he's so tired he can't resist falling asleep. Memories flood back into his mind as he does. He knows what happened now even though he may not live to tell it.

**()()()**

Peter has a horrible headache when he awakes, coming to with a gasp. His eyes glance around the room but he's alone. He pulls at his right arm to rub sleepily at his eyes. He's missing something, any thought as to what makes his head ache more as he stops trying and lays back against the mattress again tiredly. He hears a quiet click of a door, turning to his left to see someone coming in, low voices.

"_This is your idea? He's sleeping, Junior Suit."_

The voice is familiar and he's curious why they are here, another figure a bit taller than the first behind them.

"_Should I call Agent Barrigan to assist us?"_

Jones, he definitely knows his voice. The other one is Mozzie. Their steps are quiet and the room dimly lit as they move closer, arguing softly.

"_Is that a threat? Should I tell Lady Suit you're using her as your bluff?"_

Peter is starting to grow tired of hearing them argue but there's a bit of humor in the situation despite his headache.

"I can hear you both just fine..."

There's a sudden hush in the room and Peter moved sleepily to turn on the light over the nightstand. Big mistake as he winces, headache officially worse.

"I told you this was a bad idea. Now he's cranky. I put all responsibility on this to your Junior Suit here..."

Peter watches Mozzie inch a bit backwards, Jones looking less than happy but not saying much as he holds up a hand and shuts them up.

"Why are you here... for that matter, who can tell me why _I_ am here? I don't remember much."

Both Jones and Mozzie got quiet suddenly, more so than he would have expected for something he thought would be a simple question to answer. He heard them confer quietly before Jones moved up and took the lead.

"Peter... Do you remember that Caffrey was in the hospital?"

Jones seemed curious more than anything, Peter nodding although something about the memory made his head hurt.

"Yeah, I was visiting I think. Not sure... was this his room?"

Things were starting to come back but the more he tries to remember, the worse his headache becomes so he stopped. Jones nodded.

"Yes, this was Neal's room but something happened and someone drugged you."

The agent trailed off, looking at him expectantly but Peter had nothing to fill in the blanks with as he shook his head.

"They did? I... I just remember sitting watching Caffrey talking about something. He kept mentioning water."

Much as his memory was bad he still hadn't told anyone that Neal claimed to have been in on the original heist of the statues. If Gravan / Kios had anything to do with what was going on, he was going to protect Neal until he knew more about what had actually happened.

"Water? Uhm... not sure what that means, boss but Neal was taken. The cameras show some unidentifiable orderlies wheeling him away but we were hoping you remembered more."

Jones would have added something else but Mozzie cut in.

"So he mentioned water? Must be a location for... oh, nevermind. Forget I said anything. I was supposed to find out more about Kios. Since Neal's not here... Gravan IS Kios. His mother's name is on that water company you all were using. She's not actually an owner but he used her name as a cover for ownership."

Both agents turned and looked at him, Mozzie looking nervous as if he were under a spotlight. Peter was intrigued now.

"So, Gravan is Kios? Her name was Katsivales? Is that a maiden or married name? Jones, what did you find out?"

At least bits were coming back but they were from before the actual attack so that's probably why they were clearer in his head. The agent nodded.

"We found more or less the same info. Minerva went missing several years ago around the time of the original theft. There's no record of the theft apparently because the items were turned in. They were found legitimately by Gravan when he was in prep school... or so the records say. Mostly why it was such a great honor and how he got his in for the diplomatic spot."

Peter nodded, interested but still curious as to why he was drugged and Neal taken. His mind was still a bit off on some details as he rubbed at his temples and sighed.

"I can call the doctor if you want, Peter."

Jones was reaching for the nurse call as he gave a short nod and lay back against the mattress. He still felt pretty lousy from whatever they'd given him. Mozzie was staring at him and he knew why but Peter had no answers.

"So someone wheeled Neal away, after drugging me. When was this?"

He just threw the question out there, Jones answering.

"We found you just after 1 PM yesterday cuffed and unconscious. There was no sign of Caffrey but we got surveillance footage. No ID on the men yet or where they disappeared to. Some of the cameras were down for maintenance. I think they planned it that way. We'll find him, Peter."

Jones was trying to make him feel better but for now he just wanted to rest and wake up from this nightmare. He suddenly remembered Elizabeth, guilt falling over him for forgetting her in all the excitement. He had been gone longer than he planned, not that he could have predicted this.

"Elizabeth... how is she?"

He sat up a bit despite the headache, Jones already on his phone talking to someone as Mozzie answered him.

"She's fine. Worried about you and Neal."

Mozzie left it at that but it was obvious he had been worried about him too. Peter nodded, a bit of a smile curving his lips as he lay back again and closed his eyes. He heard echoes of voices, blurry faces before him and then a door closing.

"Suit?"

Peter opened up his eyes, Mozzie looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thought I remembered something for a moment."

They both turned as Jones walked over with an excited look on his face. He was pulling the cell from his ear as he gave them both a look that made them think he'd won the lottery.

"They found Caffrey. He was... well, let's wait for the doctor and maybe we can all go there."

**()()()**

It didn't take long for Peter to get checked over. Tired as he was he wanted to see Neal if he could, Dr. Argas agreeing. He was also getting over a little bit of a bump of the head, mostly how the orderlies had gotten to both the agent and partner. He apologized profusely but it was obviously not his fault if someone hit him over the head. He had no involvement with what happened, surveillance proving the point, according to Jones and crew. So after a bit of discussion, Peter was wheeled to a room in the OR area. It was the most security they could offer when Neal had been found so that's where he lay, on a cot near one of the operating theaters. Peter stood and moved closer to the unconscious con, his friend looking still and pale as death despite the doctor saying he was doing better.

"He still has a fever but not quite so high now. If not for the toxins in his system, I might suggest an ice bath to help lower his temperatures but that would only allow the remaining poison to take hold further. We have him on a drip of antibiotics and some buffering agents for the toxins themselves. He still has a bit of a fight I'm afraid."

Peter nodded, the doctor leaving them as Jones and another agent stood outside as guard and Mozzie pulled up a stool. Everyone was better, even Samantha but Neal... why was he still sick?

"Guilt upon the conscience, like rust upon iron, both defiles and consumes it, gnawing and creeping into it, as that does which at last eats out the very heart and substance of the metal. (_South_)"

The agent turned and looked at the con, curious why he would say such a quote but then it occurred to him. It fit Neal. He took things to heart and it bothered him that as much as he tried to do right, wrong would come out of it. This time, he wasn't the one at fault... technically.

"It's not his fault, Mozzie. Even..."

He wanted to say what he knew but didn't want to with the others around. Jones didn't need to know or the doctor. Mozzie put a hand on his shoulder and nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"He has to fight this on his own, Peter. Everyone has to fight these things on their own."

**()()()**

Neal thought he must be in Hell, watching the woman in the tunnel staring at him as he started to drown, the water covering him. No, she wasn't there. That was wrong. Neal had gone into the tunnel alone, the passage closing behind him as he stumbled almost drunkenly in the darkness, the heavy box in his arms. Then he felt the wetness rising around him and slowly he realized that the tunnel, his only means of escape was filled with water. It hadn't been the last time he was there, his drugged mind paralyzed as to what to do. He held onto the box but the water grew higher as he went ahead and finally he had to drop it, his nose filling with water as he took a large gulp of air and felt along the passage. It was entirely filled with water now and he wasn't sure he could make it, eyes seeing nothing but darkness and then a pull as the tide or something pushed him up and through another crack in the wall. There was a rushing of water now and he lay at the foot of a minor fall only underground where there had been no water before. He was soaked through, shivering but managed to find his way out and not far from the building he had been held in. He was free...

His eyes popped open, a hand gently pushing him back down as he tried to sit up. Brown eyes met his and slowly he felt a relief wash over him.

"Peter?"

Neal hugged his friend, Peter wrapping his arms around him as he clung to the man who had become both his friend and maybe a bit more:_ Family_. It wasn't awkward, something making him glad to see the agent and know he was ok.

"Hey..."

Peter gently pulled away, both men holding onto the other's arms. There was a relief in his friend's eyes as Neal felt a smile curve his lips.

"I remember, Peter. I have to tell you what... I remember."

The agent nodded, holding up a hand as he looked back to see Jones and company still there. Much as he trusted his junior, this was still a very sensitive matter.

"Mozzie was here. We spoke. I found a picture of someone in Kios' file."

He left it open to interpretation, a confused look on Neal's face then a wide eyed expression that let him know he knew.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I have no reason to lie about what happened."

Neal would have gone on but Peter put a hand up telling him to be quiet.

"Later. Rest for now. Everyone's well. I'm told El was waiting to hear news about you. June stopped by. She said Samantha is doing better."

He felt a relief at those words and nodded, some of the pain and guilt leaving him but he had still been the cause of it all. It didn't make him feel better knowing he had done this. Peter put a hand on his forehead and smiled.

"Your fever is going down. Rest."

Neal tried to obey but he wanted to tell Peter everything now. He remembered what happened although the curse was still there to haunt him. Even with his epiphany, his fate was sealed. He would die but if he could return things to where they belonged... Gravan. He had made him tell. He had to let Peter know as he reached up and grabbed the agent's arm.

"Gravan... he knows. He made me tell where it was."

He left it at that, tired and exhausted from his experience. Neal felt the darkness still, that woman wrapping her cold arms around him and the feeling of drowning in her grasp. She would be back. Peter looked down at him worriedly then back at Jones. Mozzie had left for a bit to find out what had happened to Gravan / Kios as his own crew worked on what he had Jones pass along. Neal trusted them all to help him do the right thing.

"He's probably long gone by now if you told him... Neal, you're coming home with me. Ok? Hold on a moment."

**()()()**

It took some convincing of both doctors considering Neal had run away before. Peter swore it had been Neal's need to fix things that had made him run, Hughes showing up to put in his own two cents. It took some effort but finally everyone agreed, now that Neal was getting better and his blood work was looking better. They practically had a working hospital in the Burke home, one more patient wouldn't hurt, not to mention all the agents still watching them. Jones volunteered along with a few others to stay on just in case Gravan decided to come back.

"Peter... a word."

Reese pulled him aside, Neal asleep in the OR as he moved to talk to the older agent. He was asking a lot of his boss to trust him after everything but now that Gravan had been revealed, maybe things would go better.

"OPR isn't happy about this situation. They want Caffrey in a more secure facility but I am trusting you on this he won't run."

It was a question although it wasn't worded as such. Peter nodded back assuring Reese as the man put a hand on his shoulder. There was more, he could feel it.

"This isn't just about Neal running, is it Reese? You're afraid Gravan would come back after him if not myself? We have security on June and plenty at my place. All of Dr. Argas and Dr. Manus staff checked out; He's not coming after us... trust me."

Hughes gave him a look, eyebrow rising but took Peter at his word. It would be hard to explain more and make Caffrey's situation any better much less his own.

"_Fine. Just be safe and let me know when you get home. I have Tanner to deal with and a few other details to iron out with OPR. I... I wasn't going to tell you this but, Angelos is dead. Mysterious circumstances but we're checking into it. Tanner is having a fit our only witness is gone to prove anything we found is true._"

Reese ran a hand through his hair and look less than happy as he continued to whisper to him.

"_The Greek Embassy says they don't know his whereabout and technically they don't have to tell us under international law. He's protected, criminal or not. They seemed surprised by what we told them but seem uncertain what to do until they figure things out for themselves. At least... that's what we've overheard through the wire. They aren't talking to us anymore_."

Peter didn't know how to react, shocked as he turned and looked back at his friend and partner. Neal was sleeping for now but this wasn't good for any of them. Gravan was free, no idea where he could be other than some feverish ravings from Neal he hoped were true. He nodded to his boss, Reese squeezing his shoulder before turning to leave.

"_Watch your back, Peter. I'll be in touch_."

**()()()**

It wasn't until after Midnight that they left the hospital. Peter called El, telling her that he was fine and Neal was found. She was happy they were both ok and that Neal was good but mostly she missed him. Jones and company escorted them by SUV to his house, Neal curled up beside him in the backseat with a blanket and pillow. The agent was a bit worn out but he was just glad to be going home. He leaned back and slept some, his thoughts turning to a dark scene. Something felt off as the dream progressed and he saw that woman again. She was smiling coldly at him, dark eyes glittering at him in the darkness.

_Who are you?_

She just stared at him as if he hadn't spoken, a chill washing over him.

_No matter what he's done... he deserves a second chance. Neal..._

He couldn't finish, a cold hand around his neck as her face was suddenly before him, dark eyes staring into his.

_You trust him?_

Peter could only nod, no hesitation as she slowly let go and stared at him curiously. There were no words, the woman pointing at the water nearby. He hadn't noticed the shoreline until now as it slowly formed within the darkness. Something was washing up and down in the surf where her finger pointed. Peter moved closer to see what was there and blinked, eyes widening. He ran forward towards the figure in the surf, his arms pulling them from the water pale and still.

_Neal?_

The con didn't move, wet and cold in his arms as the surf hit against him. Peter shivered, shaking his friend and trying to wake him.

_Neal!_

Peter came to, glancing around and finally remembering he was going home. He turned to see Neal beside him on the seat still asleep although he was shifting slightly, a quiet murmur from his lips. He moved closer to pull the blanket over his friend and felt his forehead. It was still warm and beaded with sweat from what fever remained.

"_No... take me._"

Neal was having a nightmare, his face twisting up a bit as Peter gently squeezed his partner's shoulder. It was almost immediate, the younger man starting to relax and grow quieter until he was asleep again. Something about this whole incident, the case everything was starting to make Peter suspicious there hadn't been some kind of "curse" placed on his friend if not him. He thought about the origins of the item in question and sighed. In ancient times they would have thought as much but this was modern day. Curses didn't exist and Peter knew that.

"Boss..."

He glanced up as Jones peeked back at them, nodding at the agent before his eyes fell back to Caffrey.

"Yeah, Jones?"

He still felt tired but good he would be home soon, everyone safe and sound. Gravan was probably half a world away digging up whatever Neal had given him directions to. Much as that irked Peter he was glad it was over and Neal was safe. Past was the past even if he didn't know the details. He wanted to forgive Neal whatever he had done. The con had promised to tell him and he believed that but a part of him didn't want to know. The less he knew the better he could protect his friend but sometimes it was good to know what he was dealing with. He felt a struggle between the agent and friend in him and Agent Burke was giving him a pretty good run for the money why he should know.

"We'll be there soon. How's Caffrey doing?"

Peter nodded back, Jones smiling in relief. Everyone was worrying over their colleague and friend, Neal a part of their lives now. Even Jones with his no nonsense military background thought the con deserved his second chance. Hopefully that would happen and the next two years would go smoothly.

**()()()**

It was not much later they were home, Peter feeling like he hadn't been there in months even though it had barely been over 24 hours since the incident. It was Sunday now but early, lights on as Jones and himself supported the barely conscious Neal between them, Elise and Dr. Manus meeting them with two other RNs who helped lead the con upstairs to the guest room. Neal was set up with an IV, vitals checked before Peter felt he could leave his friend. Jon told him to go visit with his wife, he would watch Neal as Peter nodded and left. He closed the door to the guest room, walking to his own bedroom and quietly entering. An RN he didn't know was there, sitting in a chair by their bed, Elizabeth sleeping comfortably. She looked better, her face less pale than it had been when he left on Friday. Had it only been a day since then? The RN spoke to him quietly, telling him she was doing much better before leaving him alone. Peter was glad to be home, curling up beside his wife and kissing her on the forehead, her skin cool to the touch. He saw her smile and soon two blue eyes were staring up at him.

"Hey, Hun."

Her voice was raspy but she looked and sounded so much better than she had, Peter hugging her close as she wrapped her own arms around him and they kissed.

"Hey, Hun."

He just held onto her, lying beside his wife on the blanket, her arms around him as he felt exhaustion hit him. He still had some tiredness from the drugs he'd been given and now that he was able to relax, it hit him hard, El gently stroking his hair as he started to sleep. He was only conscious of her throwing a blanket over him as her lips kissed his and he fell asleep.

**()()()**

Neal felt the familiar squeeze on his shoulder and relaxed, fear easing from his body but he was still afraid. The dream had been anything but nice, a nightmare as he watched those he loved hurt while he was forced to live on. His burden to bear as he cried out but she wouldn't listen, telling him the gods would only find vengeance against him live or dead.

"Peter?"

He was up, looking around the room but realizing where he was immediately as he lay back and relaxed. It had been a dream. Nothing more. He had to keep rational. Curses didn't exist. Everyone was safe. Peter was safe. At worse Gravan would come after him he hoped but the man was half a world away now looking for something he revealed in a fevered drug induced state. He was honest in such states even if he wished he wasn't so he had probably remembered what he didn't remember consciously. That much was truth. He felt the tug of the IV as he moved, looking at the quietly dripping bag suspended on a pole nearby. He was still warm, wiping at his forehead and feeling the last residue of fever that wouldn't leave. If he was at the Burkes home, then Peter would listen to him now. He wanted to tell what he remembered while he remembered it.

"Mr. Caffrey?"

Neal glanced up as he realized someone was at the doorway. He hadn't heard them come in, the door still open as the man he remembered vaguely as a doctor walked towards him.

"Dr. Manus... right?"

The man nodded, sitting beside him and smiling. Neal wasn't sure what to think as the man gently felt his forehead and pulled out a digital thermometer.

"Open up..."

Neal obeyed, waiting while the thermometer took his temp and finally beeped. The doctor took the the device and read it with a content look on his face.

"You're at a steady 100 now. Better than the 104 before. I think you'll be better soon, Mr. Caffrey. Are you thirsty? I can have my assistants bring you something."

The doctor was being kindly, Neal shaking his head.

"I'm fine. How is El... Peter?"

He felt a certain trepidation, his memory fuzzy but he knew Peter had been with him. There had been talk of Elizabeth being much better. He hoped it was a truthful memory. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"They're both fine. Peter wouldn't leave until I told him you were doing better. Now he's sleeping comfortably. Been a long day for everyone. Rest. You'll see them soon, ok?"

The doctor patted him gently on the shoulder, leaving him alone to rest as Neal thought about everything and realized rest was what he needed. There was always tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Took forever (and I've been off) so more to come. Excitement galore!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Sunday was almost half done when Peter came to. He had vague memories of being in the hospital, Neal being lost then found and being at his wife's side at home. He still felt himself smiling at the last part, reaching over to hug his wife and finding her gone. He blinked, wiping the sleep from his eyes as the agent sat up and looked around. Their bed room was empty, blankets pushed aside beside him, a throw tossed over him and a pillow under his head but no Elizabeth. He slipped out of bed and moved out into the hallway, the door already partially open when he saw Elise there.

"She's in there."

He realized the RN was waiting her turn to the bathroom, Peter nodding back at her with a relieved expression he thought as she smiled back. He felt pretty groggy still despite the sleep, moving over to the guest room to see how his partner was doing. Another RN was just coming out of there as he nodded to them, the young man leaving the door open for him but holding up a finger for quiet as he left. Peter nodded back, entering the room as quietly as he could. Neal was still resting, IV stuck in his arm as the con lay there curled up on his side and looking very boyish. He moved a bit closer and suddenly found himself staring at two sleepy looking blue eyes, the color still a bit pale but looking more like the usual bright hue he had become used to.

"Why are you tip toeing in here, Peter?"

Neal's voice was raspy, a hint of grogginess in it but he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the agent curiously, a yawn stretching his mouth as he reached up to cover it. Peter sat down at the chair the RN had been occupying and shrugged.

"They said you were sleeping. Just woke up myself. How are you feeling?"

He reached over and felt his partner's forehead. It was cooler with only a hint of fever still evident. The younger man's features were less pale than they had been if nothing else. Neal blinked back at him with a sleepy nod.

"Better... for once no dreams. How about you?"

There was that hint of knowledge, something the younger man wanted to tell him evident. He had been trying to avoid this but soon it wouldn't be.

"Nothing to remark on. You hungry?"

Neal nodded back at his comment, Peter smiling.

"I was just going to check on El and then go down for something, maybe some coffee although I think you might do better with juice or water."

Neal stuck his tongue out at him but they both chuckled slightly. It was good to be relaxed for once with all the past excitement now gone they hoped.

"Sounds like a plan, Peter. Maybe some eggs Benedict or a Spanish omelet."

Neal was being precocious now, smirking up at him as he reached over and mussed the con's hair and stood.

"Probably more likely oatmeal. El has plenty of it in the house and the doctor wouldn't want us to get sick again. I'll sneak something good up if I can."

Peter winked at his friend, Neal smiling tiredly back as he left the room. He had barely closed the door when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Elizabeth there.

"Hey hun... is Neal ok?"

He was surprised to see her, hugging her gently, the IV pole by her side as was Elise. He nodded back, a smile brightening her face. She still looked tired but the illness was leaving them all, the curse lifting he thought if such a thing existed.

"Good. I was going to see about food. Elise said she would bring us something up."

Elizabeth smiled, the nurse nodding as she motioned for them to get comfortable in their room and she would return shortly. Peter led his wife back to their bedroom, helping her get comfy before excusing himself briefly to use the bathroom. He returned, sitting next to her on the bed as they chatted and talked about everything.

"Is he going to be in trouble, hun?"

It was obvious she knew Neal was involved, what little they knew of the artifact he had hinted the con might know something. Peter could only shrug.

"I haven't discussed it with him yet and so far it seems he's not directly a suspect. Nobody knows anything but me, El. I won't bring it up if I don't have to."

She nodded at his comment, smiling but still looking a bit wan and tired. They had all been lucky to get over the worse of this and Peter was happy to have his wife healthy and well again.

"Don't let it go too long, hun. These things have a way of coming back to haunt people. I don't want anything bad to happen."

**()()()**

_A month later:_

Peter told Reese what he needed with regards to the case, nobody suspecting Neal had anything to do with the original theft. Angelos' testimony while he had been alive had been admitted into evidence but without the curator to give actual witness accounting, it was hard to bring a case to jury. At the most they were able to placate Agent Tanner and OPR who were now bringing filings against the Greek Embassy who reluctantly decided to talk to the FBI. Gravan had vanished like a ghost, nothing to indicate where he went or was. The man had just disappeared and maybe that was for the best now. At the very least there was nothing to indict Neal in any of the evidence and Peter was glad for it. He had never gotten back with Neal on the story the young man had wanted to tell him so badly. It seemed he was almost clueless on the idea of it but he figured Neal would talk to him when he had the chance. Right now everyone was happy, healthy and home. That's what counted.

Neal was back at work finally but he looked tired more often than not. It wasn't nightmares keeping him awake at night but after effects of the toxins. While everyone else seemed to heal up, Neal had continued to be plagued with weakness and an almost narcoleptic reaction to stress. He was stuck at the desk until Hughes and Peter himself thought he would be healthy enough to go back to work in the field.

"Neal..."

Peter moved a bit closer, nudging his partner but Neal didn't react right away. Finally the young man snapped out of his semi-catatonic state and glanced up at him. He had been reading a file but his eyes looked to be staring blankly ahead, the agent worried.

"Peter... did you need something?"

Neal seemed unaware he had passed out or was hiding it well as the agent nodded, pointing at his office.

"My office... now."

**()()()**

Neal felt the last month had been a blur. Much as he had healed, the fever finally leaving him, he had been anything but himself as he practically slept through the first week after everything at June's then slowly started to come back to the world of the living. It was two weeks before they took off the guards on everyone although there was still a sense of alertness even with Gravan being out of the picture and gone, there was that idea the man could return. Life went on though, Mozzie following Neal around and being the bearer of bad news when, three weeks after the incident had more or less been settled, he found he was having blackouts. Neal really didn't know what was going on, losing time, but Mozzie had come to play chess with him one afternoon and suddenly the game was over and he didn't remember even playing. After some discussion, they had sworn not to tell Peter right away to figure things out. It would have stayed quiet except that Elizabeth had come over for a visit and he had a fit while she was there, his partner's wife more than worried why he had fallen into some kind of "_catatonic_" state while they lunched on the terrace. He couldn't hide it from Peter anymore. It wasn't a great discussion but in the end it was decided Neal would be kept behind the desk with no undercover or field work for him until they figured out what was wrong. It had taken a bit of convincing for Peter to just let him back to the office in general, but Neal needed this. They didn't tell Diana or Jones but it was obvious they figured things out quickly once he started to have a spell at work during meetings or just sitting at his desk. It was out in the public now.

He nodded up at Peter, not remembering how 2 hours had passed so quickly when he had just sat down it seemed to read this case file. It wasn't boredom although in the past he could have joked of such things. His mind had worked on the case, he had written notes but his conscious mind remembered little of what he had done as he glanced down at the evidence. Most times he just stared into space when he didn't work in his sleep. Peter looked worried at best and he wasn't looking forward to this chat. Dr. Manus and Argas were both working on why these fits of his were happening at all, his blood work coming up clean of anything obvious. Nothing they'd given him had worked yet and no physical reason was found. It was a mystery but at the moment all Neal could think of was that he really wanted some coffee.

Neal made his way up after his partner, grabbing his jacket and following Peter to the second level. Peter motioned for him to enter the office first, closing and locking the door as he closed the shades and sighed. This wasn't easy for either one to talk about and harder for Peter.

"How is that Atkins-Howell case coming along, Neal?"

Peter was asking as a professional but he sensed another more personal query within. The agent wanted to know how he was but was masking it with a business question. Neal sat down and did what he could to play along.

"Good. You saw my notes..."

He had no idea what he had written. Mozzie had noted he was working the chess board but had obviously been asleep and playing, eyes open but unaware of his actions. His friend had been creeped out a bit but also fascinated that Neal was operating without being conscious (and still beating him), looking for an answer of his own making as they tried to solve the why of it. He watched Peter nod, rubbing at his chin before sitting down himself and giving another sigh. This was going to be awkward at best, Neal already wishing he'd pass out so he could avoid it.

"Yes but do you know what you wrote, Neal. Are you conscious at all of the fact you're working in your sleep, _literally_."

Peter didn't pull any punches, going for the jugular. Not like him after everything that happened. His friend had been rather quiet, letting him be but lately there was that big brother / fatherly vibe coming from him that popped out every now and again. Neal appreciated the effort but it made him slightly uncomfortable getting that personal. Mozzie must have been talking with Elizabeth and she told Peter. He gave his own sigh without grumbling.

"I'm fine, Peter. Dr. Manus and Argas are working on it. I'm just a little tired..."

He had barely said that when Peter shook his head and held up a hand.

"I know what they said. Everyone's worried about you, Neal. I just... want to be sure you know you can talk to me if you need to."

Peter was definitely being more proactive than usual, a worried sound to his friend's voice. Neal didn't want to bother anyone so he just nodded back with his usual smile, standing up.

"I will if it comes up. Thanks, Peter. Can I go back to work now?"

Neal was getting ready to go back to his desk but Peter was suddenly up, grabbing his own jacket and shaking his head.

"Yes but we're going to take the files to June's and work on them there. Get your stuff."

**()()()**

It was a long walk to the bureau garage, Neal dreading having Peter watching him like some kind of specimen. He had given up arguing maybe because he knew the agent had a point but he just hated admitting there was a problem, one he didn't want to deal with. He was just tired, his mind seeing that cavern suddenly, the tunnel he had run away from Kios in. The darkness that had almost become his tomb. She had been there and then...

There was a click of a gun being cocked, Neal glancing up tiredly to see Peter looking at him worriedly, two large men behind them. Neal knew who they were, something about them familiar but for now he saw that look on Peter's face: _Don't do anything stupid_. He was too tired to think straight so he just let the men lead them along, everyone casual to avoid further casualties as they were taken behind a large pillar and cuffed, a waiting van already there. The files were abandoned on the ground, both pushed into the rear of the vehicle at gunpoint, Peter looking calm but for the hint of worry in his eyes. Once they had been secured and the men left them alone, Neal felt a nudge, looking over at his friend curiously. His mind felt tired as he started to fade into the mental fog again.

"Neal... snap out of it! Come on buddy..."

He wasn't sure what the agent meant, a tired feeling falling over him as he curled up on the van floor. Someone hovered nearby, nudging him but he was too tired to respond.

"Neal... Neal!"

It seemed as if the voice had just suddenly been cut off, Neal waking up to silence. He didn't understand what had happened, something odd about the transition. Had he blacked out again? Neal sat up, rubbing his head and looking around to find he was alone, the room he was in unfamiliar at best as he tried to remember what happened. His arms were free, a few scrapes and bruises evident that he hadn't had before but he was alone in what looked to be an old warehouse shed. He shook his head, trying to recall what was going on when he heard voices.

"He couldn't have gone far in his state."

Neal held his breath, the men passing close to his location but not opening it up as they rushed past. Once it was silent again he stood, legs a bit shaky. Whatever was still bothering him was keeping his mind and body under enough duress he was doing things in his sleep. Could he be poisoned again? Nobody else was being affected though. He tried to think as he quietly pulled the door open and peered around. The coast was clear as he shuffled over towards another building nearby and slipped inside. It was a huge empty warehouse, the roof full of holes and the walls barely held up from the looks of it.

"You shouldn't be here."

He turned, that voice making him freeze as he saw her there. She wasn't wearing the usual black dress but it was the woman he had seen so many times in his nightmares and feverish delirium. She was sitting but something was wrong with the image. She looked less cold or conniving as his past experience remembered, dressed in black jeans and a tan button up shirt. In fact, she looked like the woman from his dreams when he had been sick in Greece only older.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

She blinked back at him confused, her arms behind her as she sat which made the scene more curious to him. That's when he heard the quiet clink of metal and realized she was cuffed to the chair. Why was she bound when she was behind this curse? Neal was still waking from his stupor but his mind was slow to react to what it was seeing. He moved a bit closer but she stopped him with her eyes.

"There are traps everywhere. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry it had to be this way. My son... he always took after my first husband. His real father was head of a cartel. I ran off to change our lives but he would always find us so I had him placed in the care of friends, disappeared. It changed nothing..."

She sounded less than bitter but there was definite hurt there as she smiled at him and he realized she had been that woman who helped him. She had been watching over her son without him knowing her yet she had helped him. Why? Neal moved a little closer despite her warning, eyes glancing around for guards and traps until he saw the trip wire and nodded. He could easily disarm the device but would his body let him? He had to be conscious and steady of hand.

"You helped me. Why?"

Neal gave the device a look over for a moment before finally doing what he could to keep it active and still free her. He found a hair pin in her dark wavy tresses and borrowed it with her permission.

"I could see, unlike Kios, you had some sense. I had watched how you two worked together. While he would easily toss you aside and never look back, you actually cared about your partnership. I couldn't let you be another of his victims. He knew me as a friend but not his mother. She was dead, or so he had been told..."

Neal listened, the woman's voice gentle despite the memory of the phantom he had created from her image. It only took a few minutes and she was free, the cuffs removed from her thin wrists as he helped her from the chair. She looked grateful but wary, her eyes scanning his a moment.

"He's still poisoning you. I can see it in your eyes. I have the antidote if you come with me. I know where your friend is but he is well guarded."

She seemed honest but he wasn't sure how much to trust her with what he had seen over the past month or so. Maybe it was a trap...

"I have no allegiance to my son, Mr. Caffrey. We were dead to each other long ago. That is why he never found the statues and never will. They are well hidden even more so than you meant them to be. Trust me."

That made him stop, looking at her more curiously.

"You know where they are?"

His mind started to go back to that day, memory flashing before him as he dropped the item to swim and save his life. He had washed up on the broken stone floor of another part of the same tunnel, cold and shivering. Someone was there but they left before he woke, only a hint of a feminine shape in the dimly lit space before he woke up alone. He had made it to the exit and that's when Kios' men found him again. She had been there. He saw her dark eyes, an almost midnight blue flash back at him knowingly.

"I was there but you were still heavily drugged. I figured the time was not right to help you. I thought you might still get away."

Her voice was soft, low and quiet as she helped him as he swayed on his feet. The memory had overpowered him more than he thought it would.

"Thank you... Ms. Katsivales."

She smiled back at him as she helped him across the room to what looked like a temporary camp. She sat him in a chair and dug around until a small messenger bag was pulled from a drawer and she sighed in relief. She dug around before something shiny appeared in her hands and she turned to give it to him.

"Drink this. You'll feel better. And you can call me Mina."

He nodded, glancing at the bottle now in his hand. It was a small glass vial, fancy in its own manner and filled with a light amber fluid. He pulled the stopper out and sniffed at it but there was no obvious scent to be had.

"Drink it... It will help, Anatole."

Neal heard her call him that old alias and the memory of how she had helped him came back vividly as he nodded and pushed the vial to his lips and drank. The liquid was cool and nearly tasteless like water but for a hint of something he could only describe as citrus in flavor. He wiped his lips when he was done, leaning back in the chair sleepily as she took the vial back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Give it a moment to work. He's used this same cocktail in the past. Have you a local watering hole?"

Neal wasn't sure what she meant until she shrugged, looking to find the right words.

"Do you go to the same place for a drink everyday?"

His brain was still a bit fuzzy but the liquid seemed to make him feel lighter than he had been, cognition finally catching up to her query.

"Yeah, coffee shop during lunch. Why?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I would send your friends to look into the baristas. Someone is in the pay of my son more than likely to poison you. He can be very... _persuasive_ when he wants to be."

They sat there a moment, his mind trying to grasp everything as he felt a bit more awake than he had. Her hand remained on his shoulder like a gentle reminder, something that made him think of his own mother when he felt her squeeze a bit more tightly and that's when he heard it.

"She's gone! They can't have walked too far. Check the perimeter."

They were both quiet, unmoving as the footsteps moved past noisily but luckily did not enter the office. Gravan had been speaking, other voices his goons as they talked on their radios and went in search of them. Neal gazed around for an escape and saw a hole in the wall. He reached up slowly, gently grasping Mina's wrist in his hand and pointed at it. She nodded, both waiting for a moment they could get up without making noise.

"Such an easy mark and they let him and that woman escape under their noses. Morons!"

His voice was getting closer, her eyes gazing at him curiously as he motioned for her to move. She nodded, stepping over debris and leaving her bag behind as they quietly made for the gap in the wall.

"Is the agent still conscious? Good. I want to be there when he realizes it's his _last_ moments. Caffrey may have gotten away but I can still make good on my threats."

Neal hesitated, Mina turning back to glance at him with a shake of her head but he wanted to help Peter. This was his fight. He helped her through, writing something quickly on paper and passing it through before blocking the only exit out. She could call Jones, the number he had passed the agent's cell. He had to stay and help Peter no matter what it meant could happen to him. He wouldn't leave him behind.

"Yes. I want him alive just a bit longer. Stave the bleeding while you can until I can finish him off."

Kios laughed, Neal feeling anger beyond anything he had felt before as he crept over to the office door and peeked out. The man didn't see him yet, cell pushed to his ear with one gloved hand. Neal glanced around and saw Mina's purse and something he could use as he grabbed it up and moved back to the door.

"I won't be made a fool of. Angelos is dead and soon will be those that could give any accounting to what I did. Caffrey won't have a soul to depend on after I'm through with him."

He watched the man he had been betrayed by walk past the office as he pulled out the item and clicked it loudly. Kios stopped, no longer the cool snotty diplomat he had been for so long but his old unsavory self. Green eyes glared at him with a hint of smile.

"Anatole... I see you got free. Not a mistake I meant to make but you know how hard it is to find good help these days."

Neal felt a growl erupt from him but he held the gun steady, something else in his free hand. He tossed it at the man's feet and watched those green eyes turn downward to see what it was. The small glass vial tinkled softly as it rolled towards Kios' feet.

"She told me what you did. Don't think you won't get away once the FBI comes looking for us."

Neal narrowed his eyes at the man, anger filling him as he thought about what was being done to Peter. Kios must have read his mind.

"Your friend is suffering for your sins, Neal. I can call you that can't I? We are on a first name basis despite our past differences... Can you really let him take responsibility for _your_ crimes?"

Kios was playing at his sympathies but he held back despite wanting to punch the man in the face. He continued to smile as if he held all the cards and in a way he did but Neal had a gun.

"Take me to Peter, Gravan."

He held the gun steady but the man didn't budge, that smirk staring back at him coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner.

"Or what, you'll shoot me? Really, Neal... Then your friend is dead regardless. If I don't show up they will just do what they want with the agent. He's nothing to my men but an enemy."

Kios started to step back a bit but Neal moved forward and he stopped.

"If you were to give yourself up, I might send the agent back to his wife with some life left in him. He'd be worse for wear but she would still have her husband. You don't want your friends to suffer more... do you?"

The man kept smiling at him, green eyes glittering coldly back. The man had no qualms killing Peter and the fact that Elizabeth was mentioned made him hesitate. Kios had him where he wanted him.

"Fine... but I won't give this up until I know Peter is safe."

He kept the gun steady on his former captor and partner, Gravan nodding.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. Shall we?"

**()()()**

Peter didn't know how Neal did it. The young man had been out of it, in that state of near unconsciousness, blue eyes staring blankly ahead when they were taken inside. It just proved that his friend's boast was correct: he could escape from nearly anything at any time. They had attempted to drag the young man out of the van once it had been driven inside the warehouse but he was so limp they left him there. Peter was more than alert but worried for the con as they reached for the agent and pulled him away. Neal was mumbling something, Peter trying to hear when he saw that his friend was free, cuffs removed but no expression from the younger man as he continued to lay there as if he were still bound. Peter didn't say anything but to call his friend's name quietly.

"Neal?"

His friend didn't respond to his words, the men pushing a rag into his mouth as he was taken away.

It was hours later he was glad when he heard Neal was gone when they went back for him. Peter was beaten, bleeding and hurting but Neal was free or so he hoped. How far would his friend get in his current state. They had disabled his anklet, something he had suspected when they'd taken him the first time. Kios aka Gravan stood before him at some point, those green eyes glittering down at him.

"Your friend is quite the Houdini. It's a shame you weren't as clever, Agent Burke."

Someone hit him hard across the chin, his hair pulled back as a knife pressed against his jugular from behind.

"All it takes is one little cut and your life is over, Agent. Your death will be revenge enough for now against your hired thief. That is... all he's good at."

Kios face was close to his, nose to nose but he just glared up at his captor without fear until the former Ambassador moved aside and sighed.

"Keep him alive a bit longer. I feel we may find our thief somewhere nearby. He's loyal if nothing else."

He watched Gravan leave, the hand holding his hair back letting go enough to let his head slump forward onto his chest. Peter was beat, literally. Blood dripped down his face from his nose and possibly two split lips from what it felt like. He breathed hard, rags stuffed in his mouth and a bandana tied around gagging him effectively. He swallowed as much as he could but the rags were in the way making him cough more, the goons talking around him in a low murmur. Blood rushed through his ears masking most of their words as he caught a phrase here and there and maybe them laughing about something. He was too out of it to get much more than a gist of their words as he lay in a semi-conscious state.

"Boss found him. This might get to be more fun."

How much time had passed? Peter was coming too again, a hand grasping the back of his neck tightly as he heard footsteps approach. His eyes opened and he saw two blue ones staring back at him more alert than they had been.

_Neal?_

He thought he might be dreaming, Gravan in front of the con and then he saw why, eyes blinking in surprise. Neal had a gun.

"Free him."

Gravan spoke cooly, Peter uncertain what was going on as he felt himself freed of the cuffs around his wrists and lifted up with a muffled groan from his gagged lips. He felt one of the man holding him place a large hand against the back of his neck. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and something told him it wasn't meant to be.

"I want to be sure he's free before I agree to anything, Gravan."

The diplomat sighed, nodding slightly as he made a motion to the two goons holding him.

"As you wish."

He felt the grip on his neck grow tighter and thought he felt a crack of his spine. The man was going to break his neck and Neal none the wiser. He struggled despite his weakness, making as much noise as he could but the man held him firm. Neal wouldn't know what had happened if he didn't bring his attention to the situation.

"_mmmph!_"

Neal glanced at him then those blue eyes seemed to understand as he turned to moved towards the two men and the agent. It was too late as Gravan reached down for something and hit the con across the back of the head, stunning him. The man stopped trying to break his neck for a moment, Gravan getting the gun and holding on Neal.

"Get rid of... him, then come back here."

Neal felt his arms held tightly between the two men as they carried him away, his eyes watching as Neal moved slightly but remained prone on the ground. Gravan held the gun and he thought he heard it cocked as he was pulled from the room and out of sight.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_**AAAAAH!**__ I thought I had this finished and stupid evil muse throws this crap in. Yes... maybe one more chapter. We can only hope Ms. Katsivales is as nice as she seemed to be and called the cavalry. Another chapter soon to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Jones watched his boss and colleague leave the office, files in hand as they headed out the glass doors and into the elevator. It was obvious Caffrey was still getting over whatever had been in that water but how he was still affected when nobody else was confused everyone. Diana walked over and glanced across at the door as Peter and Neal vanished into the elevator out of sight.

"I'd like to say lucky them but I know Caffrey's had a hard time of it. Peter has his hands full."

Jones nodded at her words as they got back to their own files, their boss letting him know he'd be available by phone from June's. He understood exactly what Peter was up to. Neal had been doing poorly since the case came to ground and everyone had been affected one way or another by it. There must be more but it wasn't his business to ask about it. Peter believed in Neal and so did he to a certain extent. The guy needed friends and direction and they were there for him when he asked or didn't. Jones liked Caffrey to say the least and wanted him to get it through his head he had to change if he was going to stay. So far it seemed to be working. That thought stuck with him a bit before he went back to the doldrums of mortgage fraud.

Several hours passed by, Diana going home a bit early for time with Christie while Jones trudged on with his own files until just before 5 PM. He was starting to see double from reading, finally turning off his PC and grabbing up his things when his cell buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out with little thought, pushing the thing to his ear.

"Jones..."

It took him a moment to understand what the woman said not because of her accent (_her English was quite fluent_) just that what she said took him by surprise.

"Ma'am, where are you now? Yes... I'll be there ASAP. Thank you."

He hung up, calling another number immediately.

"_Barrigan..._"

Jones regretted calling her when she had plans with Christie but it was necessary as he called over Agents Blake and Wesley.

"I hope your plans can be put on the back burner. Emergency."

He heard silence and then voices speaking low a moment before a door shut and she spoke again.

"_Jones, what's going on? What's the alert?_"

Diana sounded like she was all ears as he told her about the mystery call and how it involved Neal and Peter in danger from their last case. He heard her moving quickly, telling Christie she had to go (_with a quiet apology that he could just make out off to the side_) then she was obviously walking out of her place, the sound of a car door slamming soon after.

"_Where to? Is Caffrey's anklet online?_"

He heard her car start as he answered.

"Just looking up the info... Looks like it's online but I can't see an exact location. It's within his radius but not June's or any other place Peter or Neal would be caught dead in. I'm bringing Wesley and Blake... meet us at Neal's place. We'll figure this out."

**()()()**

Minerva wasn't sure how much it would help, the young man freeing her despite the sickness evident in his eyes. Kios wasn't going to let anyone get the better of him and she knew this young man knew nothing of the whereabouts of the artifact her son sought. She was lucky Gravan didn't think to figure out who she was but how much love could there be for a woman he barely remembered and had left him as a child.

When she was free, Mina helped Neal to the office and gave him the antidote. It was the least she could offer as they talked. He was going after his friend, she knew that much but hadn't expected him to let her escape as he stay behind. Did he not remember how dangerous a man Kios was? She listened, not making a sound, finally leaving when they did. He had handed her his phone and a number to dial as she exited the building and found a place to hide some yards away. The agent on the other end seemed surprised but not suspicious which made her glad. This one had found friends and a life to move away from theft whereas her son had only used his new family to further his own exploits even as an adult. If she could save this one maybe her life wouldn't be so bad. She hung up the phone and held onto it hoping to see the young man again. His friend, the agent, had glanced at her curiously but there had been no recognition as there had been from Anatole... No, Neal Caffrey.

She sighed, sitting down on a stump and hoping for help to arrive soon. Minerva Katsivales had lived on her own for a very long time, wishing to be there for Kios but realizing he had gained all the evil his father had in him. It was her curse to bear as she pretended to merely be an interested friend and he took to her as another person to use. They had met through Nika, a local girl whose family catered to her son's baser requests for drugs, guns and shelter when things went bad. It was a shame when Mina met Anatole and sensed the goodness there despite his being a thief and con. He had an almost Robin Hood goodness in him that made her wonder what had driven him to such extremes. He had been hurt by something but she never had a chance to really talk to him beyond chit chat. Now, she could only wait, glancing at the clock on the phone and then curiously scrolling through the pictures on there. Each image made her more anxious by the moment, seeing the people that this other young man had become friends with. They were not the same as her son. They were good people.

"I hope your friends come soon, Anatole."

**()()()**

Neal could tell they were going to hurt Peter, moving forward to stop them but something hit him hard across the back of the head. He had forgotten about Kios in the heat of the moment, the blow stunning him as he collapsed to the ground semi-conscious. They dragged Peter away, voices speaking but nothing getting through the ringing in his ears and rush of blood filling the silence in his head. How could he have been so careless? Someone lifted his head up, green eyes staring into his. The scene was blurry, a nauseated feeling coming over him from the ache that filled his skull.

"You were always so... _noble_, Anatole. You thought friendship was the only way but sometimes partnerships must end. Come along, Neal. Can't say goodbye to the agent if you're not there to send him off."

The man's laughter rang through his head above the rush of blood and ring of non-existent bells in his ears. He felt his arms bound behind him with something tight at the wrists and realized it must be zip ties as he was pulled up to his feet and carried along.

"How one in our profession can be such a naive child about the way of the world. Thieves should never have a conscience. We are not Robin Hoods giving our wares to the poor but keeping it for ourselves to move up in life. How could you have missed such an important lesson?"

Gravan's voice echoed as if far away, his head slumping forward against his chest as he was pushed along, his feet barely shuffling across the dusty ground of the old warehouse. He was only just aware of someone ahead in a chair, whoever held him up pausing a few feet away as Kios continued his little speech.

"You disarmed the device holding my other hostage but I've modified it now. It cannot do anything but what it was meant to. The agent will not survive as she did, and your happy ending will never come to be while I do not possess that box. Now... tell me where you hid it, Anatole."

Neal glanced at the man, then back at Peter, the agent staring up at him through one swollen eye, his nose bloodied and lip split. He thought about Elizabeth if Peter didn't come home. He couldn't live with himself if that was his fault as he nodded tiredly at the man. He would tell him what he wanted even if it was a lie to save Peter.

"It's in the tunnel I told you about. Under the water..."

His voice was quiet, tired as he saw Peter stare at him, those brown eyes seemingly disappointed he thought with the truth. He had to let him know.

"When you placed me in that room, I escaped through the tunnel with the box and dropped it rather than drown. I would have made it if you hadn't caught me. I had every intention of going back for the treasure at another time..."

The last part was a lie but he had to get Kios mad at him, bring out Gravan's true self and hopefully divert the man from Peter. He already knew the agent wouldn't be happy with him. He had almost cost several of his friends their lives, including El and June's granddaughter Samantha. Neal had to make this right. He felt a hand squeeze his chin in their fingers, green eyes meeting his.

"You remembered... cut off that anklet. We're taking them both on a little trip across the sea. You'll get me that box!"

Neal felt his heart sink at the remark but nodded, hoping to get Peter free as he watched them remove the trip wire from his friend and the anklet was from his leg. They were both taken towards the entrance where the van was parked. He could do something and get the agent free, then it would only be himself and their captors. Neal had to think fast...

"Kios!"

Everyone paused, the voice a familiar one as he saw that woman again, the one that had tried to help him. Mina stood there arms outstretched to show she wasn't armed or a threat. Gravan smirked.

"Why didn't you just run. You're of no use to me now then you were then when I needed shelter."

He raised the pistol he took from Neal but she held up a hand and he paused as she walked towards them.

"I can't run from the past anymore. You look so much like your father... it's a shame you took after him despite all my best efforts."

Neal wasn't sure what was going on as he saw the Ambassador blink, gun held uncertainly as she drew closer.

"What do you know of my father? He was a great man! What did you ever do for me, Mina?"

He cocked the gun back as they were suddenly face to face, those dark eyes of hers glittering back at him.

"I gave you a second chance but I realize now I should have stayed. I put you at a great disadvantage. I'm so sorry, Kios... my son."

Gravan seemed to relax, mouth agape as he stared at her curiously, gun held unsteadily as she reached to hug him. Time seemed to stand still before the man seemed to smile back, his arms easing close to her body...

The gunshot was muted but loud enough to echo throughout the falling building. Mina... Minerva Katsivales stiffened as her body slumped against that of her son's and he smirked down at her.

"As if I wouldn't know my own mother... the deceiver who gave me away. You would choose these men over your own son?"

She gazed at Neal a moment, pulling herself back up enough to cling to her son a moment before she fell to the ground unmoving. Neal felt a tear roll down his cheek, loss for the woman who had helped him survive when he should have been dead.

"The witch would have been dead long ago but I wanted her to think I didn't know who she was. I had my own plans to exact revenge but this will do. Now... we were headed for a small island in the Mediterranean..."

His voice paused, something making his voice shake as he looked down and saw blood pooling on his shirt. Kios seemed confused, touching the spot before he collapsed to his knees with an odd look on his face. Voices cried out suddenly from all around them.

"**FBI! Lay down your arms!**"

Neal still didn't know who had shot the former ambassador, the Feds known for their straightforwardness. They wouldn't have had a sniper not for something like this. He saw Jones first, Neal worrying about the men still holding them as Kios collapsed to the ground dead. The light in those green eyes died forever and Neal relaxed as the goons finally surrendered, the con slumping down to the cement as someone shook him gently.

"Caffrey... hey... Call a bus stat! Caffrey..."

His eyes were open but not really seeing, although he saw the woman laying nearby. It was a shame she died needlessly. He would have liked to thank her for what she had done for him, his eyes starting to close as he heard someone shouting.

"This one's still alive! There's a pulse! Where are those EMTs?"

Darkness overcame him but for once, he had no fears about what dreams might come.

**()()()**

Peter was afraid. He saw Neal giving in for him but knew nothing his friend did would please the man who held them. If he could have said something...

Suddenly she was there. He had only seen her briefly, nothing familiar about her but something made her stand out despite being tied up to the chair as he was taken past earlier. Now she was back, her dark eyes glittering as she moved to hug the wayward son she had left behind. This was like some mythic story only there were no great feats of wisdom or strength although Neal had been made to go through Hades and back. He had expected something to go wrong but not this. She slumped, eyes growing dim but still hopeful to hold the child she left behind and save another she'd barely known. Peter watched her slip unmoving to the ground and then the villain do the same not a moment later. He was curious how but some part of him let it go. He was tired, body beat up and exhausted as his eyes turned to more pressing matters. His team was there to rescue them and he felt some relief, eyes on his friend as Neal collapsed to the ground. The goons under Kios / Gravan gave up easily, the agent still bound, another moving close to free him.

"Agent Burke, are you ok?"

It was Blake, removing the cuffs from his wrists and cutting the gag loose. Peter spit out the rags, moving towards Neal but seeing Jones there already shaking the unconscious con. He felt a bit tired himself but Neal _had_ to be ok. There was a quiet groan from his partner and he felt relieved once more, eyes turning to the mystery woman who had freed them all of the curse that seemed to finally be over. Apparently she still lived. Maybe he could thank her properly, his own body giving into its pain and injuries as he let the darkness take him and he passed out.

**()()()**

Some hours later, or was it days, Peter opened his eyes. He had dreamed little if nothing at all and that felt nice for once. Someone held his hand in theirs, brown eyes moving to see his wife sitting there watching over him. They were in a curtained partition instead of a room, his mind trying to figure out where and how as she noticed him wake.

"Hey hun. Shh... how are you feeling?"

El gently smoothed her hand over his hair, the action calming him as he smiled up at her. He felt tired noticing all his injuries had been cleaned and bandaged and his ribs wrapped. He ached all over but seeing his wife made everything ok.

"Tired... hun. This the ER?"

She nodded back at him, gently hugging him closer as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. He wanted more but knew El was being careful, his lips still split and hurting. He'd gladly have them hurt more to kiss his wife but for now this would do.

"Yes. And Neal is ok. He had a slight concussion but was fine otherwise."

He noticed she hesitated some, his eyes meeting hers to ask more but they were interrupted by a cough as the curtain pulled aside slightly and Reese Hughes showed up.

"Peter... El..."

Elizabeth chatted briefly, leaving the two men alone after a moment when it was apparent Reese wanted to chat with him alone.

"What's wrong, Reese? Caffrey is alright, isn't he?"

He'd sensed some trepidation on the topic from his wife but saw the smile on his boss' lips and felt instant relief.

"Nothing's wrong. Caffrey's fine but under guard at the moment. Waiting for a new anklet. How are you feeling?"

Peter shifted slightly, wincing when his ribs or something else moved enough to hurt as he sat up some. Reese looked at him concerned but he shook his head.

"Alive. How is... she?"

He hoped to wait but his curiosity got the better of him and Hughes sat in the chair El had occupied, a serious look on his face.

"Touch and go at the beginning but doing better. Nobody really seems to know who she is and Caffrey is tight lipped. Any answers, Peter?"

He wasn't sure what to tell his boss but finally he said what he felt was right.

"I'm not certain, Sir. I was a bit out of it when everything went down."

Reese gave him a look but nodded, obviously content with their comments for now. They would talk about it later more than likely once everything blew over, the older agent patting him gently on the arm before leaving. Elizabeth returned soon after, a coffee for her and a cup of water for him.

"Everything ok hun?"

She was helping him sit up to drink as he nodded, smiling up and kissing her on the lips. It hurt but it felt good.

**()()()**

_A few days later:_

Neal was wrong to think he wouldn't dream anymore but these dreams were far nicer than they had been. He remembered everything from his time with Kios and Mina and a part of him was sad to know she was gone. Stranger or not, Mina had saved him when Kios had tried to kill him. Neal only remembered bits and pieces of escaping from those chains and washing up on the shoreline. He'd been little more than semi-conscious when she found him, taking him in and hiding the young man from those that had tried to kill him. When he had finally come to, he had been alone and Neal's first reaction was to run, taking what appeared to be conveniently left cash in a drawer as he looked for clothes to escape in. He hadn't thought anyone had made it seem he had stolen it when it was a gift. Minerva Katsivales had ensured he escaped the clutches of her son, something he could never repay her for.

"Neal?"

He glanced up to see Mozzie there peeking in through the terrace doors. The con watched him curiously as he smiled back.

"Just thinking... No more blackouts. How long did I sleep?"

He was laying on the bed in a semi-sitting position, pillows fluffed up so he could be comfy but he wanted out of bed, pushing the blankets aside as he eased off the mattress and put his feet into his slippers. Mozzie moved over and stood nearby, a glance of wine in his hand.

"Three hours give or take. It's over... right?"

The last part was sudden as he thought about it and nodded, smiling at his friend. Mozzie had helped so much, Neal moving tiredly over to the kitchenette as he grabbed a glass and poured some water from the tap. He stood and sipped at it a bit before moving over to the sofa where Mozzie was now sitting.

"Yeah. I think it is. The curse is lifted."

He watched Mozzie roll his eyes, the wine glass sitting on the coffee table. He looked a bit thoughtful.

"So... where is the real treasure? Gravan was looking for it this whole time. You must have had some idea."

Neal shook his head, his only real memory of the treasure being that he dumped it in the water instead of drowning. It should have still been there from what he did know.

"No idea. I told him but obviously it wasn't there. Someone else took it or nature hid it from view. Who knows, Mozz."

He leaned back against the sofa, eyes shut a moment when he heard a knock at the door, both men looking at the other before Neal stood and moved towards the door cautiously.

"Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence then relief as he heard someone speak.

"Peter."

Neal opened up the door without hesitation, glancing out at his friend who looked like he'd been in one fight too many. A sense of guilt washed over him but he smiled, happy to see the agent after everything that had happened. Mozzie glanced back, nodding to the agent as he stood and brushed at his pant as if he had been on the ground.

"I think this is my cue to leave. _Call me..._"

The last part was mostly mouthed, Neal nodding as Mozzie picked up his things and left with a passing salutation to the agent as he disappeared. Neal closed the door, pointing at the kitchen.

"I could make some coffee..."

Peter nodded but then shook his head.

"I'm good. Just... you know."

He seemed just as uncertain of the situation as Neal did, both feeling like there was something between them and technically there was. Neal remembered finally that he had meant to tell the agent everything but there had never been time. Now there was but he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal so much of himself although he owed that to Peter.

"Let me get dressed. Make yourself at home."

**()()()**

Peter sat on the sofa a moment then went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Something about the fact Neal kept beer for him and only him made him laugh as he stepped out onto the terrace and leaned over the wall to glance out at the city. The past month or so had been hectic, harrowing and if he could complete the alliteration, hellish but now things were back to normal and although Minerva had healed, she still remained quiet on how Neal was involved. She was more than happy to indict her son and tell that story but the rest was hush hush, nobody the wiser but Peter that Neal had ever been part of the story. Her eyes had told him more than words could but OPR and the Embassy were happy with what the turnout was. She had been glad to give them the real artifacts, something Neal didn't know about yet and Peter hoped he could tell the young man in person once he returned from getting dressed. He turned when he heard footsteps, Neal in the kitchenette pouring himself a glass of wine as he came out to meet with him.

"How is El?"

Neal was obviously trying to break the ice, Peter sipping at his water as the con sipped his wine.

"Good. She was asking about you."

Peter wasn't sure what to say, the chit chat ball bouncing back to his partner who looked about the same, although both men were hiding how they felt.

"Tell her I'm free for taste testing the next time she caters."

He smiled at him brightly, Peter rolling his eyes but nodding with a smile of his own. Elizabeth was always asking his partner's opinion on this or that dish which he found amusing in some ways. He was never into foofy foods but sometimes his wife needed that delicate I like to eat caviar and brie on a Sunday for brunch with the Queen kind of palette which Neal seemed to have.

"I will... by the way, Minerva sent her greetings via the Greek Embassy. She's currently under their care until she can get back home. She's still healing from the shot. She said thanks."

Peter wasn't sure what she was thanking the con for but he was curious, a bit of a blush filling his partner's cheeks. Neal nodded, moving aside to the wrought iron table nearby and sitting down. Peter joined him.

"It's hard to believe... it's finally over. Honestly Peter, I had forgotten the whole incident all this time until the case. I may never have remembered if not for what Kios... Gravan had done. I'm sorry."

For once he thought Neal felt truly sorry for anything he had done to make what happened occur. He patted his friend on the shoulder and shrugged slightly.

"Maybe it's asking too much, Elizabeth wanted me to wait but... well you were feverish and promised to tell me what was going on. I can't very well hold you to something you said when you weren't yourself and possibly can't remember."

He was leaving it open for the young man to confess or not what he knew of the original theft and his past with Gravan and Mina. The whole story seemed like it would possibly be one of those drama of the week movies you see on Lifetime but he could be wrong. He saw the look on Neal's face and it told him his partner knew and remembered if only a for a moment before the shutters went back down. If that's all he got, he could be happy for now until Neal felt more comfortable again to tell him. The con chugged back the last bit of wine, wiping at his mouth as he put the glass down and shrugged back in reply.

"I... never meant to hold out on you or the bureau for this case. I just didn't remember it ever happened. The incident had been wiped away with the trauma and now that I recall a bit more of those years, I'm trying to reconciling it with what happened now."

He heard sincere regret in his partner's voice, the memory of what happened still fresh now that he had finally remembered. Peter nodded, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Minerva said as much when I spoke to her although she told me little of what actually happened. She just hinted more than anything what occurred when we were alone. Was she your woman in black?"

He watched Neal nod after a moment's hesitation, the fear of that figure now gone. Maybe it had been a warning more than anything for him to remember what had happened than an actual curse. It made sense.

"Yeah, surprisingly. I was shocked to see her and to find out she was a real person. It made sense once I started to recall everything that happened. Odd how that worked out. I still... I don't understand who shot Kios. It wasn't one of ours, was it?"

Peter saw the uncertainty there, a fear but shook his head now that he knew what had happened himself. The truth was sometimes stranger than fiction or mythical curses.

"Seems when Gravan shot Mina, the bullet ricocheted off of a rib, making its way back out and hitting him. There was no mystery sniper on the mossy knoll or anyplace for that matter. Pure dumb luck killed him and proximity. The physics makes no sense but that's what the experts told us. Plus... well Ms. Katsivales had the treasure."

He watches his CI blink, wondering what was running through the mind behind those blue eyes. Neal looked surprised, maybe shocked.

"So she found it. I'm not surprised but... well, there was a curse on that box. The wall said so when I found it..."

Peter was surprised to hear that, giving his friend his full attention. Maybe this was what Neal had been wanting to tell him. He wouldn't push if it meant he would hear what happened.

"Kios drugged me. Sent his goons after me but I got away and found the underground room when I escaped. It wasn't long before he blasted his way in, taking the box... and me."

Neal paused, Peter waiting as the young man stood and walked back over to the kitchenette and poured himself some more wine.

"So you were partners?"

He left it at that, hoping he wouldn't scare his friend from talking. Neal nodded, coming back with a full glass and sitting back down. Those blue eyes were distant, memories swimming behind them like so many fish in an aquarium as he watched his friend start to retell what had happened so many years ago.

"He was trying to end it _his_ way. I managed to get free but, he caught me and the treasure. I escaped, the treasure safely hidden away although I hadn't meant it that way. It was swim or die and with the box, I could only die so I let go and ended up safe but in Kios' hands again. I couldn't tell him much, the drugs still in my system. I was barely aware of my surroundings when they took me to his boat... the Lorelei. I still remember it..."

His voice trailed off, a fond remembrance there it seemed until Neal took a long pull of the wine and frowned.

"He bound and chained me, throwing me overboard when I wouldn't tell him the location of the box. I honestly didn't know and now I was in a fight for my life. I barely got loose when I lost consciousness and then I remember very little except for seeing Mina's face. I thought she was a dream, something I had created and then I woke up to an empty room and ran. I wasn't about to deal with Kios directly again so I just disappeared. I was sick, feverish and the memory of those days finally left when I was better. It wasn't something I consciously suppressed."

Peter nodded at his friend, hoping he looked as sorry as he felt. It was another piece to his friend's past, something he could hopefully help him with now that it was finally over.

"Makes you glad for how your life is now, I hope."

He watched the con blink as if surprised he would ask such a thing. A smile curved his lips as he nodded back.

"I was naive then. Thought I could befriend another con... short of Mozzie and Alex, there are few who are capable of keeping honor among thieves. They aren't as _thick_ as the proverb says."

He gave a tired laugh, humorless at best but still happy. Peter nodded.

"Well most of those old proverbs have proven to be wrong. I mean who really believes _cleanliness is next to godliness_? I've known some neat people who were far from that status. Their attitude alone would bring them down to that of far baser mortals."

Peter watched Neal blinked back, his smile twisting into a smirk.

"Well I know which proverb you like, Peter. _A con in the hand is worth two on the lam..._"

The agent sighed, Neal grinning slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm so does that mean you follow _the con world is paved with good intentions_?"

**(The End!)**

**Author's Note****: **_**Yay! **__finally over and everyone happy, healthy and humor abounding! I hope you enjoyed this tale. I am now getting to work on the new one for Big Bang. Wish me luck!_


End file.
